Exposed
by LittleDarlingDahlia
Summary: "Through all the Devils in disguise, I think I can see a little truth in your eyes" I listened as the song played through the truck's stereo and I knew exactly why it was his favorite. It was our story. No matter who had come and gone, and no matter what tragedy we had known, no matter what we were exposed to, we were here, together, and we would always choose each other.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters or situations, I simply want to share my imagination as to alternate plot-lines that could have been built around the Twilight universe. Let this disclaimer stand for all future chapters. In this story Edward never left Bella.

Prequel

 **Bella**

His cool breath was lightly blowing on my skin as he placed one more kiss on the juncture of my neck and shoulder which caused goosebumps to erupt across my entire body. His marble body was solid against mine, I was pinned beneath him, and although he was cold and the chill of Washington air blew in through the open window, I felt like my body was on fire. I wanted him. I know that this would soon end though, as it always did with him, in a pit of rejection that I felt not only in between my legs, but in my heart too. I just wanted to be close to him.

"Bella, we have to stop this." Edward spoke softly. His copper hair was slightly disheveled from my hands gripping him closer.

"Why though?" I asked. "We don't have to stop, I want this, and we love each other, right?"

Edward sighed before he continued to let me down, politely of course. "We absolutely love each other Isabella, but we have to do things the proper way. I know you are better than this, we should wait."

I detached for a moment as I always do, I know that I can't win any arguments with Edward, or any vampire for that matter. I pushed him off of me, and he allowed me to do it. I muttered something about human needs and made my way to the bathroom. I felt rejected and frustrated, but I was determined not to cry, he would hear me and it was bound to cause a debacle should he find out how I was truly feeling.

He told me that I am better than that… but I don't think I am. I want sex, and I don't care about marriage. In fact, I hate the thought of marriage, it was just a piece of paper and a legal agreement to stick around… Edward and I had a real love, why would a piece of paper like that be needed? I just want to feel the rush of being with him, and as an eighteen year old woman, I think that is normal and healthy.

I washed my hands in the sink and splashed some of the cool water onto my face and looked into the mirror one last time before walking back to my bedroom where Edward was waiting. When I made it through the door Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed.

When he saw me walk in, he turned towards me, gave me a warm smile and said, "I have an idea, hear me out."

I automatically smiled back, happy that he wasn't sulking. This encouraged him to continue, but I didn't realize what was coming when he got off the mattress and got down on one knee.

"Bella, you are the sweetest, most pure, intelligent woman, human, that I have ever known. I've lived many years and have never found someone who compliments me so well and I want to call you my wife and spend my existence with you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he looked up at me.

I froze. He looked so confident and sure that I was going to say yes. It bothered me because he knows how I feel about the concept of marriage, and why is he asking me now? Is it because he needs that before we can have sex?

"Bella?" He brought me back to the moment, when I looked back to him I could tell that my silence had taken away some of his confidence.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I need to think about this." I decided to be direct. It was not how I usually am with him, but I wasn't sure how else I should answer him. I could feel it in my gut that marriage is not what I wanted, but I also did not want to lose him. He is the love of my life, possibly existence if I am changed.

If I am changed… since when was I not sure about becoming a vampire? Of course I will change. I am meant to be with Edward and I could be with him properly if I was not changed to be like him and the rest of the Cullens. Edward cleared his throat, for the sole purpose of getting my attention since it was not necessary for vampires to do such things. It made me realize how long I had been lost in thought, nearly panicking at the thought of getting married.

"You cannot be serious my love." I was though. I really needed to think this through. It was not like me to be so direct, but it was even less like me to make a big decision without taking my time to think things through from every angle. "I want to marry you, I want you to be with me always." He continued.

I started to feel dizzy with the pressure to say anything. I almost wanted to say yes just so that we could stop talking about this. But as I continued to think about that outcome all I could see was a giant rock weighing my hand and my heart down as everyone of the Cullen house hold tried to get me to make decisions about flowers or try to make me wear high heels. All I could imagine were the people at school and in town asking me questions about the wedding and about why we would be getting married at such a young age. The wedding and the marriage would infect my entire life and I couldn't handle that.

I sat down before I could fall down and Edward put his icy hand on mine. His eyes still looked earnest and I know that he couldn't read my thoughts through mind-reading but he also couldn't read them through the horrified expression I had to be wearing.

"Let me put a ring on your finger. We can tell the whole world that we will be together forever and then you can have all the things that you want. I can give you anything Bella." He spoke once more.

"Edward…" I said in a shaky voice and swallowed the lump in my throat, "I can't. I can't give you the answer you want right now. I don't want fancy things. I just want to be with you, but I can't get married right now."

"I see." Edward replied, standing up. His face looked stone cold and I knew that he had closed himself off from me. "I will give you your space to think. Let me know when you are able to look past yourself and make a compromise for this relationship."

And before I knew it, he was gone.

* * *

My alarm buzzed bright and early the next morning, it let me know that it was time to get ready for school, so I brushed the sleep from my eyes, grabbed my toiletries, and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and gave it a moment for the water to warm up and as soon as I deemed it right temperature I shed my pajamas and stepped in. As I stood under the soothing droplets I let my mind drift to yesterday afternoon.

The first night without Edward watching me sleep, I felt relief. I don't like marriage because I don't think that it lasts with anyone, and I just don't see the point anyway, but I also knew in my gut that I didn't want to marry Edward.

That was a scary thought because while I have never liked the concept of marriage, I have always loved Edward, and I have never imagined being away from him. I wasn't sure about how he acted yesterday though. He wasn't interested in anything that I had to say and he never picked up on the fact that I was completely uncomfortable. It also seemed like his proposal was just a solution to a problem.

I also couldn't see how it was a problem… I wanted to have sex, I have a healthy sex drive, and I am only human, we have dirty minds sometimes. He said that I am "better than that" but I'm not and I know it. I wanted to feel him, I still want to feel him. He is stuck in another time and I am not a part of that time.

When the water started to run cold, so it was time to get out. When I glanced at the electric clock by the counter I realized just how long I was in the shower.

"Oh no, I am going to be so late." I said to myself, and threw on my clothes. I brushed my hair as quickly as possible and grabbed a granola bar. Before I knew it I had brought my truck to life and made my way to school.

I was surprised when Edward was not there waiting for me. Maybe he went to class and had respected my wish for time alone. That seemed off though since Edward never really left my side at school.

When I got to my first class though, after first bell had already rung, Edward was not there. It was not a sunny day, so the only other explanation for his absence was our sort-of argument. I thought it was childish for him to avoid school all together, but he was the one over a hundred years old, so what did I really know about maturity compared to him.

The final bell rang and it was finally time to go home. The day had felt like it drug on forever without Edward there. I never really realized how he always seemed to be there. It was almost smothering, I never got a chance to be alone these days. If it wasn't Edward with me, it was Alice, and it wasn't just Edward who was missing today.

The time away from the Cullens hadn't been totally wasted though, it had given me a chance to see my normal, human friends. I sat with Angela and Jessica today at lunch and even Lauren was bearable. Mike had made some wisecrack about my being too cool for them when Edward is here, but I ignored it because today was overall a pretty good day.

I hopped in my rusty old truck and turned the ignition. I let my mind continue to wonder as I drove through town to get home and before I knew it I was turning into my driveway.

I genuinely believed that Edward would be here when I got home, but my truck sat alone in the driveway and when I made it up the stairs to my room, it was empty with the window still shut from when I left this morning. I dropped my bag and fired up my old computer. It took it's time to load so I grabbed my weathered copy of Wuthering Heights while I waited.

When the computer had come on and fully loaded I checked my emails, and responded to the several that Renee had sent me in the last few days, and left the rest to sit in my inbox. Most of them were colleges trying their best to appeal to me. The truth is, I have no idea what I want to do after high school. With that thought my mind went back to Edward and his proposal once more. It seemed to be all I could think about, which was entirely bothersome. I really didn't want to sit here and continue to think about my current situation, so I thought I would continue today's momentum and made my way out to La Push to visit Jacob Black.

Jake was my best friend, Edward didn't like me to spend much time with him, as he told me that it was inappropriate for me to spend so much time with another male, but it wasn't like that. I knew that Jake had feelings for me, but it wasn't something I ever entertained, and I always shut it down anytime it came up. I love Jacob, so much, but it will only ever be as a friend, and regardless of his lingering feelings, I knew that he accepted that.

In my excitement, I pushed my old Ford as fast as she could go, and though she grumbled, I made it to Jake's little red house in only twenty minutes. I slammed my door on the way out and made my way to the small porch. Just as I was about to knock, Jacob opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. I was thrown for a moment. Jake and I hadn't talked for about a month and we'd had fun. We went and saw some sort of action slasher film. He did go home burning up that night and came down with mono. I guess I should have called before making the trip out here now that I think about it, because in the last month I had called several times to check on him and had only been turned away by his dad, Billy.

"Um..I.. um well I just came to hang out. I haven't seen you in so long." I stuttered. Now that I had taken a moment to really look at him, Jake was standing more than a foot taller than me. I'm only five-two so he's always been taller than me, but he'd grown an enormous amount in what seemed like overnight.

His height was not the only thing about his appearance that had changed. His beautiful, long hair had also been chopped off, and since he was shirtless I could tell that he was ripped. Like really ripped. When did that happen? And when did he get a tattoo? My mind was spinning with all of this new information.

I hadn't realized I'd been staring until Jacob smirked and said, "Like what you see?" I couldn't do anything but mutter incoherently as I was so confused as to his sudden change and when I didn't say anything he scoffed and sounded disgusted when he said, "Of course not, you prefer the pretty boys."

"What? No. Jake, you just look really different, what happened?" I asked.

Jacob just looked at me with an expression that was impossible to read. There was a second there though that I thought I saw disappointment flash through his eyes.

"Look Bella… You have no business here anymore, you should go home." He told me, his voice even and cold.

"Wait. What?" I'm sure I sounded brilliant but I couldn't understand what he'd said. He's my best friend, wasn't that business enough to be here?

"I know that this is hard for you to understand, but you're not my friend, I don't like you and I don't want to hang out anymore. You don't have any business being here."

I felt my heart break. No one ever makes a big deal out of the heartbreak that comes from the end of friendships, but Jake was always there for me, and we shared so many memories and secrets from when we were younger. How could he not want to be around me anymore? What had I done wrong?

I must have been staring because Jacob spoke, and again there was no warmth or comfort in his tone. "Bella… go home. We're done here."

I couldn't even manage to fight back or say anything at all, I just spun on my heel and ran to my truck. I thought that I had made it here in good time, but it didn't even compare to how quickly I made it home. As soon as my truck was stopped the tears that had been threatening to fall spilled over. I sobbed into my hands until the sky got dark. Once my tears had dried I sat staring straight ahead at the steering wheel until Charlie's headlights blinded me as he turned to park behind me.

I took that as a sign to get out of the truck and make my way in. I held the door open for Charlie and he took off his gun and belt before he plopped himself down on the couch. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. It must have been a long day for him too.

"So where were you just getting back from?" My dad asked me. '

"Billy and Jake's house." I responded, but I didn't bother to mention that I had gotten home nearly two hours ago and just hadn't made it inside yet.

"I spent my day in La Push too." He told me. This is a dangerous conversation, I didn't want to start crying again, and more than that I didn't want to talk about why with my father. "Do you know Paul Lahote?" He asked. When I shook my head no, he continued, "The kid is volatile. He's had a rough go, and I bet he deserved it, but he beat his own dad nearly to death."

I was shocked, I couldn't imagine being so angry at anyone... maybe James and his clan. "Why do you think he would deserve it?" I asked, although I'm not sure why, I don't think I want to know why Paul would do what he did.

"Paul's just a kid really, only a few years older than you, but his dad beat on him all the time when he was little. I'd be there to defuse the situation and take his dad in. But it never lasted, his mom, sweet a woman as she was, always bailed the fucker, uh sorry… the man out." Charlie and I both blushed, he never cursed in front of me and I had just assumed that he never did. "Well anyways, Paul's dad left about ten years ago, and his mom's been sick. He had to take care of her, it was an awful lot of responsibility for a teen. Mrs. Lahote died nearly a year ago. Paul has been on his own since then, he was always quiet, but since his mom's been gone, he's become completely reclusive. Then today, out of nowhere his scum of a father just shows up out of the blue." Charlie shook his head, clearly frustrated.

"Wow… I don't know what to say." And I didn't. Poor Paul was all I could think of.

"Well kid, what do you think? Should we order some pizza?" He asked me. I just nodded and spent the rest of my night on the couch and pretended to watch whatever game Charlie had turned on.

I didn't hear from Edward all night. I did my best not to think about him, our argument, or Jacob and my heartbreak.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope you enjoy the story! There are going to be a few chapters that are just build-up, but I promise that this is not a vampire-centric story, I am all about the wolves!

Reviews are appreciated, especially if you have constructive criticism to give or ideas to share, they keep me motivated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

So I was still just working on the prologue, but I feel like there is just too much to introduce before I get to the thick of the storyline, so it's going to be a few chapters of set up. That said, I hope that you are all still enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella

My alarm screamed out into the cold Washington morning. It woke me up quickly and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked around and was disappointed to find that although I had left my window open, and allowed for the cold air to blow in, my room was once again empty. I hadn't seen Edward or any of his family in four days. Today was Friday and I couldn't be more ready for the day to be over and for it to be the weekend.

The first day without Edward I had spent time with my other friends and I had felt an incredible sense of freedom, that is until I went to see Jacob. Since then I have not heard from either of them, I hadn't even tried to get ahold of Jake. I didn't know what to say to him.

The second day without Edward had passed by slowly. I felt tired and a bit sluggish. By the third day, I was grumpy and in a downright foul mood. I was exhausted and felt like I was dragging heavy weights on my legs. My shoulders seemed to slump forward and I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I thought that I must be getting sick.

Today, the fourth day, I was fighting a losing battle just trying to get to the bathroom to shower. I stumbled the whole way there and when i finally made it in I had to rest against the sink. I shook my head, gave in, and called Charlie to let him know that I couldn't make it to school today. He had noticed my decline this week, so he agreed without much resistance.

I decided to skip the shower and just crawled back into bed, I don't remember when I fell asleep. It was a restless sleep filled with nightmares. I screamed as I was jolted awake in a cold sweat. I couldn't remember much about my dreams but there was a dark coldness chasing me, I don't know how else to describe the icy danger I saw, or rather felt. That's not where my nightmares ended though, because then there was a giant black wolf barreling after me as well.

I was able to make it to the restroom a bit easier this time, so I took a warm shower in an attempt to shake off the incredible cold that had come over me. It didn't work. I turned the water as hot as it could go, and even though my skin was glowing red, I still felt cold deep in my bones.

After my shower I was drained of energy once more. I made my way back to the bed and slipped back into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up Charlie had just gotten home from work and was checking in on me.

"Hey Bells, how you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Just tired." I responded, I had to force myself to say even that much though, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Ok kiddo, just rest, I'll bring some dinner up later on." He said gently before he closed the door.

I listened as his footsteps grew softer and farther away. I stared out my window for awhile, but fell asleep at some point.

I must have slept through my dad dropping off food because when I awoke once more there was food sitting on my desk, it didn't matter much either way, because I had no appetite. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I ate at all.

* * *

The next time I woke up, there was a blanket covering my form and cold, solid arms were wrapped around me. I decided to pretend I was still asleep. I knew that I wouldn't have long before he figured out that I was awake, but I needed to come up with what I wanted to say before we had any sort of conversation.

Before I could get very far into my thinking I realized that this is the first time I have felt truly awake in the past few days. My mind fog had lifted and I felt… normal. I must have slept off whatever it was that had made me feel so groggy.

"I know you're awake." His velvet voice called out to me. It was so smooth and perfect, I felt calm and comfortable. "How do you feel?" He questioned.

"I feel alright." I spoke the truth, but it was a long time before I would come to realize that I had never told him that I hadn't been feeling well at all.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and we were well on our way to graduation. Things had gotten back to normal between Edward and I, I had even convinced him to let me spend more time with my friends. I don't know why, but I had never told him about mine and Jacob's conversation. It seemed like something private, something that I wasn't willing to share with him, but that doesn't mean that I didn't try to fill my time up with other friends, because I certainly did.

I was sat down between Edward and Angela currently, and just like every other day since Edward and I had begun to sit with them Jessica and Lauren were staring at Edward while Angela and I talked and Edward pretended to eat and not notice his audience.

"So Bella, I heard that there is going to be a big bonfire in La Push this weekend…I know that you are friends with the Black's, so maybe you could get us in?" Jess said. Jessica was a bit of a gossip, and definitely the party girl type, but I know that she had good intentions, I have no doubt that this was more Lauren trying to get into the party than Jess. She probably thought that I would be more inclined to say yes since I have a soft spot for Jessica. Too bad for her, she didn't know that I apparently don't have any business in La Push anymore, so I doubt that I would be able to get in myself, much less Lauren, who has quite the rep on the rez.

"Um. Maybe. I can try." I answered quickly. No one seemed to notice my mood drop considerably, except Angela. She was perceptive, but she wasn't invasive, so I knew that she would ask me about it later when no one else was around to hear.

As for Lauren and Jessica, they seemed to accept my answer and move on to talk about other things. Mostly, the cute guys who are from the reservation. Mike, Tyler, and Ben who had kept quiet so far did not have much tolerance for their conversation, so Tyler was the one to speak up.

"Can you guys believe we are getting ready to graduate?"

"Yes! I feel like it can't get here soon enough! I just want to be out of this town!" Jess squealed.

"Amen! I need some new man meat!" Lauren said suggestively causing Jess and Angela to giggle, and for all the men at the table to roll their eyes.

"Well where do you guys plan to go to school?" Angela asked everyone at the table. Everyone gave their answers with Tyler and Lauren going to community college in Port Angeles, Jess planning on going to school nearby in Seattle, and Mike heading towards Sunny California.

"Ben and I actually have news." Ange said as she looked at Ben. He continued where he left off. "We've actually both been accepted into Engineering school in Missouri!" He said excitedly.

"Why would you want to go to Missouri, it's so beautiful here, or even California…" Lauren said. It was a question several of us had on our minds, but she was the only one rude enough to say it allowed.

"It's a great school, and it will be an adventure… I mean neither of us have been farther east than Colorado." Ben answered her without getting frustrated.

"That leaves you guys, where are you going?" Mike asked. I appreciated that he had included Edward in the conversation because until this point, he hadn't said anything at all. But just as I was about to admit that I wasn't sure where I plan on going, Edward answered for me.

"Bella and I will be attending Dartmouth in New Hampshire in the fall." He said. I swung my head to look at him so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash, but when was that decided? I had no plans to go to Dartmouth. I had applied to appease Edward, but it wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be that far away from Charlie for the first thing, but I also had developed a love for the sleepy town of Forks since I'd gotten used to it here.

Edward just looked over, and smiled down at me. He gave me the same look the he had all those weeks ago when he had proposed. The look he got when he was sure that he was going to get exactly what he wanted without any resistance or argument from me. But just like he was then, he would be wrong.

Lunch period was over and we all dumped our trays and headed out in separate directions for our classes. Edward gave me a peck on the cheek and went on to his math class while Angela and I headed to History.

"Ok, so you know I am not one to pry, so if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok, but what was wrong earlier when the girls were talking about La Push?" she asked softly as we walked into our classroom and sat in our seats. I know that she felt like she had been pushy, but really I wanted to talk to someone about it, I felt like I was bursting at the seams, but I wouldn't talk to anyone other than her about it.

"No, honestly I've really been wanting to talk about it." I told her. She looked at me, and encouraged me to go on. "I went to the Rez a couple of weeks ago to see Jacob, but when I got there he looked totally different. He cut all his hair off and he got a tattoo!" I don't know why, but I decided to leave out the part where he grew a foot and about fifty pounds of muscle overnight.

"That's pretty strange." She said, "But why does that upset you so much, is that tattoo weird?" She asked me, and chuckled a bit because she knew that a weird tattoo would not make me this upset.

I laughed too at first, but I went back to serious when I told her what Jacob had said to me that day. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I was in luck because Mr. Sullivan interrupted, "Ladies, anything you'd like to share with the class before we begin lecture?"

Angela quietly shook her head, and I of course blushed and muttered a "no sir."

Class seemed to fly by today and soon the bell rang signalling our next class and the continuation of our conversation since we both had gym next.

"I've got to say Bella, that seems really out of character for Jake." Angela spoke up first as we walked into the locker room."I know that I haven't actually ever met him, but I feel like I know him vicariously through you."

"Yeah, but he never really gave me a chance to talk to him about it, and what I haven't said, or really thought much of, is the fact that he hadn't spoken to me for about a month before he said all of those things to me." I really hadn't thought much of that at first, but maybe it did have something to do with the changes he seems to have made both physically and in his personality.

"That is pretty hurtful." She concluded. "He's a jerk and you deserve better friends than him anyway. Just so you know, I am always here if you need me."

"Thanks Ange, that means a lot." And it did. Even though we were about to be thousands of miles apart, Angela and I would become very close not long in the future. "Come on, let's go get this over with." We both groaned, knowing that we were running today, while it was cloudy as per usual, it wasn't actually raining.

* * *

Author's note:

This chapter is definitely shorter than a lot of them will be, it was just a decision to make this one either short and the next one average length or make them one extra long chapter, I liked it this way better.

Again, reviews are motivating, and helpful when they are constructive :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella

Graduation came quickly after that. Finals had blurred by and my time was spent with Edward during school, we had gone back to sitting with his family again. He said that he could no longer stand listening in on the "putrid human filth" that some of my friends had on their minds. I'm not sure exactly what that means, but given the fact that I still get rejected anytime I try to be physical with Edward, I have a couple of guesses.

I still took a few short shifts at Newton's every week and got to see Mike there, but other than that my evenings were spent at the Cullen household where Alice would play Bella Barbie and Rosalie would sneer from afar. When I would be released from my torture via Alice, I'd be at home cooking for Charlie, always being watched by my vampire boyfriend.

I started to crave time alone again, but I didn't want to be picky, I already had to have the long put-off marriage conversation with Edward since he had once more begun to push me on the matter. And just as it was before, I still did not feel that marriage was right for me, or necessary for my relationship with Edward to evolve.

"Hello my love." Edward spoke, his voice drifting through the air between us like silk. He walked to me from behind and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Are you ready to go? Everyone else is waiting to head out." He asked, giving me a once-over.

I didn't say anything in return. I just turned around, gave him a small smile and made my way out of the room and down the stairs as he followed quietly behind me. When I got to the last step I stumbled a bit, I prepared myself to twist an ankle or stub my toe, but Jasper was there to save me from my own clumsiness, and ultimately from embarrassing myself in a room full of perfect beings.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle smiled at me, and Esme rushed, at a human pace, in to hug me. "You look beautiful my dear." She complimented me. I blushed a deep red at all of the attention I was getting. I had a deep blue dress that came to just below my knees on and even a pair of silver kitten heels. Although they were short, I am positive that they were the cause of my stumble.

"Yes, of course Bella is always beautiful, but she just can't seem to get herself ready properly." Alice said, beginning to fuss with my hair. I blushed once more as everyone in the room let out a little chuckle and nod in agreement. Everyone except Charlie that is, he just gave me a look that I couldn't quite interpret. "I can't work here." Alice stated and the drug me off to the half bath on the first floor of my father's house to fix my hair. When she was done I looked in the mirror and frowned. I had styled my hair in an updo that I thought had looked great, but she had pulled it down and let it fall in a mass of curls. It was not what I had expected from her.

"It would have been too tempting for him." She said referring to Edward as she lightly tapped the pulse point on my neck and winked at me. She left the room and dramatically told the rest of the group that we were going to be late if we did not leave right away.

Edward grabbed my hand and started walking out the front door. I felt chills go through me body and I knew it had much more to do with Alice's statement than it did the chilled breeze in the air outside.

We made it to Forks High in more time than it usually took the Cullens due to the fact that Charlie Swan, Chief of Police was a part of the journey so they had to drive the speed limit for once.

We made our way to the gym, the back up for the ceremony if it was raining, which it was of course, and before I knew it I was surrounded by my friends and acquaintances, and dare I say nemesis. I was being pulled in different directions to take pictures with everyone. It was surreal, I was happy and smiling and being rushed and crowded by all different fellow students and even a few staff members, but everyone left Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens alone. They just chatted amongst themselves, unaware of just how off they seemed from everyone else, just how inhuman they actually were.

Even though he was also being pulled into various conversations with different parents and staff members, the Chief of Police had noticed the Cullens predicament. He and I made eye contact briefly before I hastily looked away not wanting him to catch on to any of the secrets my eyes might hold. I felt stupid though, there is no way Charlie could ever guess what was truly going on, no matter how many strange occurrences he picked up on.

"Bella?" Edward asked as all of my friends had disappeared into the mass of other students to take more pictures together. I met his eyes to let him know that I was listening and he continued, " I have your cap and gown, you might want to put it on so your graduation is official."

I smiled and took the items from him before continuing to put them on. I thanked him and then there was an announcement calling all of the students to meet behind the makeshift stage. Edward, Alice, and I headed that way leaving the Cullen "kids" that graduated last year to sit with the parents.

Everyone was waiting in back still chattering excitedly, but much more quietly than they had before we were all rounded up and placed in alphabetical order. Forks had such a small graduation class that Jess and I were standing next to each other with no other "s" names between us.

"Can you believe this is really happening?" She exclaimed, nearly bouncing where she stood.

"You're right Jess, this just doesn't seem real yet." I agreed honestly.

Principal Greene spoke into the microphone and out to the crowd that was anxiously awaiting to hear the name of their child or loved one be called out and see them walk the stage to accept their diploma, which signaled that they were successful and ready to become adults in the real world. It was that moment that I truly realized how scary it was that I had to start making some big decisions that I hadn't even really thought about until this moment. It was also time to start making some big decisions that I have thought about I decided as I looked at Edward whose name was just called.

I heard the Cullens politely clapping as Edward and Alice were both called. I realized that it must really not be a big deal to them because they have only done this a hundred times or more. It crossed my mind for the first time, why didn't they just say they were homeschooled? They don't interact with the population very much anyways…

I didn't realize how long I had been lost in my thoughts, because it was already my turn. Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip I prayed like a mantra as I walked across the stage and when I took my diploma from Mr. Greene my dad, my mom, Phil, and Emmet were all hooting and hollering which caused me to blush. I took my seat and spaced out again. I hadn't seen my mom and Phil before the ceremony so they must have snuck in late, typical Renee. I was glad that they were here though. I was filled with joy, but there was still a piece missing I thought sadly. Billy and Jacob had not come. Last I knew they had been planning on coming, but I guess I should have realized that plans had changed. I suppose I was just holding on to some hope that Jake would have gotten over whatever had him so angry with me those weeks ago. Considering I still hadn't heard from him, and he and his father did not show up today, I knew that we would never be the same as we once were. I would now see him as a jerk who broke my heart instead of my own personal sunshine.

Once everyone had been called and had taken our seats it was time for the valedictorian to make a speech. It blew my mind though. I had been so distracted by Edward and my double human/vampire/supernatural world life that I had no idea that my best human friend was the one giving the speech today. I felt really guilty because now we will be half-way across the country from each other.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Graduation day is a bit like looking into a kaleidoscope? It's full of pictures jumbled together all of which together make up your life. There are the images of your growing years with your family and friends. Then there are the pictures of your student activities, the classmates you met and, finally, the wonderful excitement of today your graduation day. The pictures of your future are very vague because, of course, none of us knows what the future holds." Angela began her speech, and it was a graduation speech, so I know that it's sort of the point, but I felt like she was speaking directly to me. There was so much that was going to change for me, and something's are going to change in a way that I never could predict.

"From now on we will be taking our talents and beliefs with us wherever we go .If we have learned anything it is that we have to be adaptable. ready to take chances and go different routes. These days we have to be able to cope with the changes life throws our way." I listened as Ange continued.

"That's the challenge before us and it is one that we will all meet in our different ways. Some of us will want to stay at home, others to travel the four corners of the earth. But whatever we do, wherever we go, we will remember today as the start of our journey. Finally, I would like to wish my fellow graduates, fellow graduates now that has a nice ring to it doesn't it? I would like to wish them health and happiness in the future and the satisfaction of knowing that whatever they do they will do it well, and they will prosper." She finished.

I had tears in my eyes that I didn't allow myself to shed, but as I looked to Jessica at my side, her eyes were all welled up as well. "We did it." She sniffled as she looked at me and shrugged. I just smiled and hugged her.

After the ceremony my parents, Phil, Edward, and I went to the diner for a celebratory dinner before the graduation party that would be held at the Cullen mansion for all the curious and excited Forks graduates. I was a little annoyed that Edward had come with my and my family instead of going to celebrate with his family. Not that they would celebrate much, but what did I know?

"So Bella, Edward, are you going to move in together now that high school is over?" my mom asked. I blushed as Charlie whipped his head up from his food to hit Edward and I with a piercing glare as his face turned red in potential anger.

"Uh well no mom." I stuttered, embarrassed. This made Charlie seem to calm down a bit. But then Edward spoke up and made things even worse. "Actually, I have asked Bella for her hand in marriage." Edward stated confidently.

Charlie's face immediately turned an even darker shade of red than it had been before and he wore a deep frown, causing the stress wrinkles near his jaw become more prominent.

"Oh my." Was all Renee said at first. My face was aflame and the peas on my plate were suddenly very interesting. That's when the waiter showed up and refilled our glasses and left to get the check. I was thankful for the small gesture that took the focus off of me for just a moment but soon I was back to being the center of attention.

"Well you both are very young, but Edward, Bella, congratulations. As long as you are happy, that is all that matters to Phil, your father, and I. Right gentlemen?" Mom demanded as she looked at Charlie who still sat silently. Phil just nodded and said, "Of course."

After we all finished eating and Phil had paid for everyone's bill, which Charlie would normally object to, but did not this time, we all went our separate ways. Edward and I were on our way to the Cullen homestead to prepare for a "spectacular evening" as Alice had put it.

The short car ride in Edward's silver Volvo was quiet as I silently stewed in my anger with him. I don't think I had ever been so angry with him before now. When he parked the car, he made his way over to open the door for me, but I already had it open and was tumbling out all on my own. I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Beeelllaaaaa!" Alice called excitedly as she sprang forward and hugged me. "Time to get ready!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going to wear this? But I'm dressed all nice…" I said, disappointed that I would have to go through another round of Bella Barbie before the party I didn't really even want to be at.

"Of course, silly. You can't wear a graduation dress to a formal party." she told me as if it was common sense before she dragged me up the stairs and into her bedroom. She closed the door and began to rifle through her closet. She made a mess as she moved around the room in a vampiric blur before me. Finally she stilled, holding a single dress. "Ah hah! I've found the one!" She left no room for argument and the next moment I was standing in front of the mirror wearing the dress that she had picked out for me as she touched up my makeup from earlier in the day to make it a more evening appropriate look.

I stood in front of the mirror and even I had to admit that I looked good. I was really wearing a skirt and top combo. The top was white and cropped. It was sleeveless and had an embroidery design on the sides in a deep red. The skirt was high-waisted and left about an inch of my pale skin peeking out between it and the top. The skirt was also a deep red and was light and flowy.

I actually felt beautiful for once, but that feeling didn't last long because then Alice was standing beside me wearing a gorgeous, low cut purple gown that showed off her figure perfectly. Alice looked like a cross between a pixie and a goddess. I couldn't help but compare myself to her, and truthfully, there was no comparison at all.

Edward knocked on the door to announce his arrival and as he walked into the room Alice made a quick exit. Edward was dressed in a black and white suit and tie with his copper hair styled to look perfectly messy. His eyes were a bright gold and he looked inhumanly perfect.

"You look stunning." He told me. His eyes looked me up and down. I could tell that there was more that he wanted to say. "But Bella, you are showing far too much skin to be appropriate." He finished.

I felt my face burst into flames as I heated up with anger. I had just seen myself in the mirror and there was only one strip of skin showing and it really was not all that provocative. Even if it had been inappropriate, it was not up to him.

"I think I look just fine." I told him.

Edward just shook his head as if I was the one being ridiculous. I sat on the edge of the bed and decided that now, while everyone was down stairs, entertained, and unlikely to interrupt us, it was time to finally talk about things. I patted the bed next to me to indicate that I wanted Edward to sit with me.

"We need to talk." I began. Edwards eyes were cold and sharp as he looked at me, and I had the feeling that he knew what was coming. "I love you… but I don't want to get married." I could tell that he wanted to take over the conversation already, so I spoke quickly before he could cut in. "I'm just not ready and it isn't what I want. I need you to understand that. I also need you to understand that you cannot keep speaking for me. I am a person with my own wants and needs and you can't control that." I finished, relieved that I had said my peace.

"Bella. This is silly. You love me, and you want to be changed into a vampire! I don't understand why you would want to spend eternity with me, but you don't want to be married to me!" He nearly yelled at me. It was a surprise, he was always so calm and smooth. I didn't know what to do with his anger and my frustration. I wasn't even sure I wanted to spend eternity with him anymore!

I needed to calm down and I needed to think about what I had just thought. I repeated it in my head… I don't know that I want to spend eternity with Edward anymore. This was the thought that got me to continue in a calmer, more collected voice. "No. I don't want to get married, and I don't think that it matters if you understand or not, you should respect how I feel."

Edward just sighed unnecessarily and then the room was silent. We could hear the thumping from the party music that played below us and we could hear a steady stream of chatter from all the party guests, but inside this single room no one spoke a word.

"Ok." Edward said finally. "Ok. I give up, we will remain unmarried. But you have to promise me something…" He trailed off. I nodded genuinely curious as to what he would say and feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders now that I was not going to be pressured to get married. "We go to college together, and you take those four years to really think about what you want in terms of our relationship and for marriage." He looked at me expectantly.

I took a moment to think. The room was quiet again as I decided my future.

"I'm not going to Dartmouth." I said with finality. I sealed the deal, I was about to go to college with Edward and give him four more years of my life. It was a good thing really, I love him so much, and maybe now that this marriage thing has been settled, he will be less controlling.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked as he smiled, happy that we were able to come to a compromise.

"I still need to do some thinking, but somewhere close so I can be near Charlie if he needs me, you know while I am still human, and now that I've gotten used to it, I love Washington anyways." I told him.

"What about Evergreen in Olympia?" He asked me. I thought about it, it would definitely be a unique degree and quality too. It was also only about three hours away from Forks, and there would be plenty of small jobs I could work while I was there to take off some of the financial burden off of going to college. "Evergreen State College." I said as I slowly nodded. I liked the sound of that.

"Now that that is settled, are you ready to go to our party my love?" He asked. I nodded once more as he helped me stand and we made our way down the stairs and into the crowd of hopeful graduates.

* * *

Author's note:

this is where I found parts of Angela's graduation speech  /graduation-speech-examples

this is the dress I imagine Bella wearing for the graduation party  . . 

As always, reviews are always appreciated and I especially look forward to constructive comments and when you have ideas for the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam

My head was pounding and the pressure pushing down on my shoulders was so immense that I could feel my energy crumbling. My body matched my mind at the moment. I was covered in blood, sweat, and grime. Jacob Black's first phase was horrific. He hadn't taken it very well at all, hell I couldn't blame him. He was seventeen fucking years old and now he had the mind and body of an adult man with more responsibilities and burdens thrust upon him than most men ever had to bear. He had no idea it was coming and now he just had to swallow this massive pill and there were no other options.

I walked into my house, I'd left my front door unlocked knowing I could handle anything that could break in. I immediately went up the stairs two at a time and turned the shower on as soon as I was in the bathroom. I wish it was warm enough to relax me. But at a body temperature of 108.9 nothing felt warm to the touch anymore. I washed off the remnants of my day and let my mind drift back to Jacob and the mess that all of us wolves have found ourselves in.

When the water ran completely cold I got out, dried off, and went to see what I could find in the fridge. Being a wolf, I am always hungry, and being a bachelor, my fridge was always empty. The fact that I had a rotten banana, a can of pickles, and one frozen dinner left was case in point. I did the only thing that any sensible man would do and I chose to heat up the frozen dinner. As soon as it was done, I ate it quickly. It sucked.

I now laid in bed and thought about my own first phase. I had been twenty two years old when I first became a wolf. I had been working construction trying to save up to finally go off to college. I planned to start at community college in Port Angeles to get my general education classes out of the way and then go to a university and get a degree in something that had yet to be determined. That said, I didn't end up going. I turned into a giant dog instead. I was stuck in this body for the time being and I was stuck in La Push for the rest of my life.

After the first phase I was trapped in wolf-form for nearly a month, completely confused as to what was happening to me for the first week. After the first week had gone by I had smelled a vampire for the first time and when the sickly sweet, burning bleach smell hit my nose, I knew that the legends had been true. There were real cold ones, I was a real wolf, and there were real supernatural threats to my tribe and it was my duty to protect them from it.

Eventually I was able to phase back to human. Adjusting back to being on two legs and living a life was difficult. I was lucky for once that I didn't have parents or siblings because there was no one like that explain why I had been gone. Then there was Leah. It was not secret that things had not been working between us for awhile, but after my disappearance there was not going back to the functional couple we once were. Leah and I started dating in high school and things were good, but over time we had faded into comfortable friends. When I finally came back from being a wolf she was relieved to know that I wasn't in harm's way, but it was definitely the push she needed to end things between us. She left for college and I felt utterly alone. I was the only wolf for nearly a year. I ran circles around the rez and I started doing odd jobs around La Push and Forks since my former boss wasn't too understanding of my month-long absence.

Billy Black, Old Quil Ateara, and Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, were the elders, and they were the only people who were aware of my hairy little quirk. I was glad that at least there was someone out there who knew what was going on, but it was still lonely not having anyone alive who had actually experienced it for themselves.

It was during this year long stint that I studied all of the old legends and prepared myself for what I knew would eventually come. I would someday have my own pack, and being the first to phase, I was destined to become the alpha. I was shocked by that when I came across it in the journals. I had assumed that Jacob would one day phase and become alpha because his Grandfather Ephraim Black was the alpha of the last pack. Bue apparently it didn't work that way. The spirits chose the first to phase because that would be the leader of that generation of wolves. I don't know why the hell the spirits chose me, I've never lead anything or person in my life, much less an entire group of men who turned into wolves to fight evil cold ones and protect the entire tribe. No pressure right…

Finally, a year later Paul Lahote phased. He was not much younger than me, in fact we had been in the same graduating class together, but we ran in much different circles. I knew I would have my hands full with him. We were nothing alike. He was a real hot head and always ready for a fight, I've always been more even tempered and even a bit aloof. But as I got to know him, now that we were in each other's heads all the time, I realized that we had a lot more in common than I had always thought.

We both came from broken homes. Paul's dad was an abusive piece of shit that fucked him up more times than I could count and his mom kept bringing him back in. She was a sweet woman, but I couldn't help but think that she couldn't be too sweet if she let her asshole husband beat on her child. She was dead now anyways, so there wasn't much wasted thought on her from me. Her death was however the cause of Paul's phase. He had become so wrought with emotion that he just grew a tail and some pointy ears and suddenly I had another person's voice in my head.

My old man was just absentee, as Paul's had been for years now as well. My mom left me with him when I was about five years old and really I couldn't blame her. He couldn't keep it in his pants and had broken her heart over and over and I guess I just wasn't important enough for her to take with her. Joshua Uley, my father bolted as soon as I was sixteen and he sent some money every week or so for about two years after that and I haven't heard from him since. Like I said, Paul and I had more in common than I ever thought we could, and after just a short time of being in each other's thoughts, we had come to an understanding.

Just about two months after Paul phased for the first time, Jared joined us. Jared was also in our graduating class, and while we hadn't been close, we'd been friendly, so had he and Paul, so that was a much smoother integration process. Jared was a good guy, funny, easy to get along with. His parents were good people, they'd had Paul over for dinner every once in awhile growing up, but they were struggling to understand the changes Jared was going through so suddenly. We started to hear rumors about the "La Push Gang," apparently because of our growth spurts people thought we were on roids. We weren't obviously, but with Jared disappearing in the middle of the night, and suddenly keeping secrets, his parents were beginning to suspect that there was some truth to the rumors that were spreading like wildfire.

It wasn't long after that when Jared imprinted on Kim, adding a new member to my pack. She was spunky. I loved her like a sister immediately, so did Paul, it was in our DNA now the we were wolves. It was a little awkward for both of us, since neither of us had ever had a family. It was a lot of responsibility, becoming in charge of others' well being overnight, but I was willing to take it on if it brought me this sense of belonging I had never felt before.

Next came Embry. I immediately felt a bond to him. He was like the little brother that I'd never had. He was only seventeen, so he was a whole six years younger than Paul, Jared, and I. Kim was twenty, so she sort of split the difference.

Now, it was Jakes turn, and I knew that Quil was not far behind. My pack, my family, was growing, but so was my responsibility to keep them safe, and my duty to protect my people, and I could feel the weight heavy on my mind and on my shoulders.

* * *

Four Years Later

Sam

I'd been a wolf for exactly five years now. I was twenty seven and practically a father of six wolves, and two imprints. There was Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and the youngest was Seth. I was the alpha, not their father obviously, but some days it really felt like it. Especially days like today.

"Bella is coming home from college, finally. I am so excited to see her again!" Angela said. Angela had joined the pack when Jacob imprinted on her. She had come back from college heartbroken over some guy about a year ago and they'd run into each other at the store and BAM that was it, she was one of us. She was best friends with Bella, Chief Swan's daughter, a title that Jacob had once held, but due to the tribal secret, he count uphold. "I'm worried about how she is going to react about us though." She said turning to Jacob, a slight pout on her face.

"Who cares about the leech lover anyways?" Paul interjected. "I can't like anyone who keeps company with the enemy."

"It's not like that, I think you guys would really like her actually." Angela looked at me. "I really think you guys would get along Sam." She added.

"Fuck that! I don't want anything to do with her!" Paul said. He shook his head and went to my kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"I'd have to agree with Paul for once." Kim spoke up from where she was sat on Jared's lap on the couch in the living room. "I know. Crazy. But he's got a point. She's friends with cold ones, how cool could she really be?"

"No, she's really a sweet person, she used to be my best friend, I wished I would have handled things differently back then." Jake took the opportunity to speak up. "I don't know how she's going to take it, but we've been together for a year now babe and you still haven't told her. I don't see how she would react very well." He told her and then kissed her pouting lips. I had to look away. Watching the imprinted couples could make anyone jealous, even just a peck on the cheek, of hell, just a moment's glance at each other seemed intimate and private.

"I say fuck her and move on." Paul said, looking at me for back up. I just shrugged and took a drink of my beer, finishing off the last of it. I didn't add to the conversation. Talking wasn't always my thing. I'd never even met the girl anyways, so what did I know.

"You ready?" I asked looking a Jared who just groaned and nodded because few things were worse to him than leaving his imprint. As we walked out the door we passed by Embry, Quil, and Seth since we were changing patrol shifts.

I tied my shorts to my ankle and phased. I let my mind roam as I started to run the perimeter. Four years ago the Cullens left, and I haven't had anyone phase since Seth whose first phase was about a month after their departure, so I assume that he only shifted because the change had begun before they had gone. If Bella was coming back, did that mean the family of "vegetarian" vamps were coming back too? We needed to prepare. I needed to prepare to have more wolves on my hands if they did.

 _Do you really think that they are coming back?_ Jared's voice filled my head. I'd almost forgotten that he was here. I could only answer his question truthfully though.

 _I honestly don't know._

The rest of patrol flew by quickly and quietly. Before I knew it, it was three am and Jake and Paul were here to relieve Jared and I of our posts.

* * *

Author's note:

As always, I'd love to hear from you guys, your ideas and opinions, I particularly appreciate constructive criticism :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Four years later

Bella

Four years. I'd given him four more years just like I said I would. Yet here I am sitting on the perfectly crisp and cushioned couch in our fancy apartment. I looked around the room and everything screamed Edward. Everything screamed Cullen. The walls were white and the floors were stark white tile. There was a grand piano in one corner of the room. White marble sat on top of white cabinets. Deep blue blankets and pillows were scattered strategically on the furniture in an attempt to make the space feel homey and welcoming. It didn't work. My home felt sterile and cold. Much like Edward.

I sat quietly, just thinking, waiting for Edward to get home. The only sound in the room was the hum of a Rumba gliding along the floors to pick up any dirt that may have collected on the pristine tile. The only color or warmth in the room aside from Edward's favorite blue was my forest green suitcase and a cardboard box filled with my belongings placed next to my feet. Four years here and I only needed one suitcase and one box to fit all of my belongings I wanted to take back to Forks with me.

I felt jittery. I was both excited to be leaving Olympia and Edward behind, and I could also feel the nerves building in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know how Edward was going to react. I never did. But I was determined this time. I was really going to do it. I was really going to flee from my personal hell and sprint into freedom. "No matter what." I quickly stated aloud, as a promise to myself.

I'd tried so many times over the last few years to leave Edward, but I think it was all a part of his master plan. Get me away from Forks, away from Charlie, away from any of my friends. He'd cut me off from talking to Renee and he checked my emails to make sure I wasn't contacting Angela or Jacob. Although I did manage to talk to Renee and Angela on rare occasions, I never had spoken to Jake again. He really had broken my heart.

That being said, it was hard to contact anyone in my life whose last name wasn't Cullen. Rosalie had become an unexpected ally in the last few weeks. She had explained to me that she only kept her distance from me because she thought I was being stupid and choosing the wrong path. Over time though, she had come to realize that Edward had some sort of hold on me, and we didn't know what, but we both knew that I had no intentions of becoming a vampire any longer, and that solved any qualm she'd ever had with me. She'd helped me pack my things, she'd helped me prepare what I was going to say to Edward, and she'd help me figure out how to hide it from Alice, who had foiled all of my previous attempts to escape as soon as she had seen my decision to do so.

Edward had become a monster. He still wanted nothing to do with my body, he talked down to me nearly everyday to keep me down, and he put me in situations that made me feel dependant on him, then would once again remind me of my weak humanity. Edward pressured me to do various things that I didn't want to do, and never allowed me to do the things that I did want to do. He made me financially dependant on him, not allowing me to get a job. I realized that he would never come to treat me as an equal, vampire, human or otherwise. The worst part of everything though was how quickly he could change. One day he would come home and call me beautiful, he would want to watch a movie, he'd make me popcorn and we would talk endlessly about the hopelessly romantic characters on the screen. The next day he would come home silent. He would remain silent until I spoke up. Once I spoke up all bets were off. He'd change his tune completely. Suddenly I was ugly, I wasn't good enough for him. I had an annoying voice and he just wanted me to keep quiet. He would stew in his own thoughts and blame me for how unpleasant they were. He would poke and prod until I was a mess of silent tears on the shower floor. He would play games. He would tell me lies, just to see how I would react. He played with my thoughts and manipulated my emotions for his own pleasure, and my pleasure meant nothing to him. I meant nothing to him.

I meant nothing to him. That is, until I had finally had it and was ready to leave, then suddenly, he was so sorry for how he acted, and he just loved me so much, and he was going to try his best to be a better man for me.

"It's bullshit." Rosalie stated, causing me to jump out of my own skin, I hadn't heard her come in. "I can see it on your face. That asshole has really done a number on you and I can't stand to watch it anymore. We are getting you out of here tonight you hear me?" She told me with hard, serious eyes.

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. I was so nervous and scared, but I knew what I had to do.

"Shh… it's okay Bella. We're gonna get you out of here." she soothed me as she brushed the hair out of my face, then pulled me in for a hug. "I swear, I am here for you. Do you want to sneak away now? I can keep you safe from him, and you'll never have to see him again." She asked.

"No, I have to do this. I have to face him." I told her, shaking my head no and wiping at my tears. "I can't run away, I would never get to see Charlie, or Renee, or Angela again."

"I know." She sighed. "I just had to throw the option out there. I will be there for you no matter what you end up doing, you know that right?"

I nodded once more then said, "How did I get so lucky to have you for a friend?" I smiled slightly and she smiled back. Nothing else really needed to be said as we waited together for Edward's imminent arrival.

The door began to creak open and in walked Edward whose eyes immediately turned black upon seeing me with my things and Rosalie next to me. She started to get up to give us some privacy, but I grabbed her hand and silently pleaded for her to stay with me. She must have gotten the message because she sat back down and looked down at her hands, still trying to give us as much privacy as possible while still being in the room.

"Bella. Rosalie." Edward greeted, his voice terse and agitated.

"Edward… we need to talk." I began. He sat on the opposite end of the couch and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I want to go back to Forks."

"It looks like you already have it all figured out Bella." He sounded eerily calm.

"Well I do." I replied, biting my lip and becoming even more nervous than I already was. I could feel my palms begin to sweat, my cheeks begin to heat up, tears begin to fill my eyes, and my stomach begin to roll.

"And does this little plan of yours include me or do you only ever think about yourself? Don't I get a say in the matter?" He spat.

His tone and his demands made me angry, but I had to push those feelings down because I was on a mission, and over the years I had learned that no matter how stubborn I was, he could match me step for step until it just ended in a battle I was destined to lose. Tonight though, with this battle, I was not willing to lose. I had to get away from him, and that is exactly what I was going to do.

"No Edward. You don't get to say that to me. I went to college with you. I gave you four more years of my life. My human life. My years are so much longer and so much more precious than your unlimited ones are, and I gave them to you. Well, I am done now. I need to be selfish. I need us to be over." I got it all out in one breath and I was proud of myself. I also felt sick to my stomach and like I was going to pass out. But the shocked look on Edward's normally smug face reminded me of how angry I was and so for that, I pressed on. "I can't be with you anymore. I deserve someone who will treat me better, and maybe there is no one else out there for me. I don't know, but finally Edward I am ready to say that I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than be with you a moment longer." It was true. It was all true. I'd always been horrified of Edward leaving me, of being alone, and having it proven that I simply was not good enough for him, but I didn't feel that way anymore. I would rather be alone and miserable with the hope of a better, brighter future, than be with him. I could see my future with him, I really could and it was bleak, and other than his moods it was monotonous and repetitive day in and day out for an eternity of days all the while he was so incredibly unpredictable and unstable and ruthless towards me. He was not the same man that he was when we were teenagers and I fell in love with him. Or maybe he was, and that was even scarier… but the point was I was leaving, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Bella, I-" "Edward, I think that Bella got out what she needed to say, and we are leaving now. Do not follow us. Do not come back to Forks. Ever." Rosalie interrupted before Edward could begin to argue. Her voice had a fierce finality to it that left no room for question, and before I was even up and grabbing my bag, Edward was gone without a word.

* * *

Rose and I had made it to Forks in just under two hours due to her pushing her red BMW nearly as fast as it could go. If my heart wasn't still stuttering from my conversation with Edward, it certainly was for the fear of death considering how fast were going up the windy highway 101.

Olympia was nice, but I did miss the lush forests that become more evident the further north you went into the Olympic Peninsula where Forks was located. I felt like I was home, and I felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

It was a little bit after midnight when we pulled into the sleepy town, so Rose and I decided that it would be best to stay at the inn before going to see my dad in the morning. I had told some of my friends that I was coming home, and planned to meet up with them, but I hadn't told my dad yet, so I couldn't wait to surprise him in the morning.

As soon as we were checked in we headed up to our room and Rose immediately threw herself on the bed. "I wish I could sleep." She whispered, and I knew that she hadn't intended for me to hear, so I went into the bathroom without comment.

I turned on the water and took what was possibly the longest shower I had ever taken. The water was so relaxing against my skin and everything felt so right being away from Edward and the apartment that we had shared. I was excited to see my friends soon, I had plans to meet up with Angela, Jessica, Tyler, and Mike. I'm sure Lauren would be there, but it was worth it, I hadn't seen any of them since we all left for college. Angela was the only one that I had even kept in contact with at all, and it was because of her that I was going to be meeting up with the rest of my friends too.

Eventually the water ran cold and I regrettably had to get out of the tub/shower combo. I towel dried, through on some panties and an extra large shirt that fell to my mid thighs, and combed through my hair with my fingers before leaving the bathroom.

"Damn, there you are, I thought you had croaked in there or something." Rosalie joked. I laughed and it was genuine and I could tell that Rose had heard the difference too.

I yawned long and loud, for once not worried about how much noise I would make. I mumbled a good night, and I think I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Author's note:

So I am happy that she's finally not with Edward and is in Forks, getting closer to her future. I'm so excited! Anyways, you know what's up. I appreciate any reviews, especially constructive criticism :)

Also, here is a room somewhat as I imagine Bella and Edward's apartment to look like, just imagine this with a kitchen and some navy blue pillow accents.  . 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella

There was rain tapping quietly on the roof of the motel and the sound was soothing. The cloudy skies and ever present rain was just another thing the told me I was finally home. When I had fully woken up, I looked around and noticed that Rosalie was no longer in the room. I did however, notice a tray with breakfast and orange juice on the bedside table and a not propped up against the glass.

 _Bella,_

 _Good morning! I thought I would go out and run some errands while I am here. Have fun with your friends tonight and I will see you later. You've got my number if you need me._

 _-Rose_

I smiled, knowing she had my back had made this whole process just a little bit easier. I went to the suitcase that I had packed and feeling good, and a little brave I got together my outfit for the day. It was the beginning of May, which meant that in Forks it would likely get to the sixties and I might be lucky enough to see a little bit of sunshine. I kept that in mind as I got ready.

I picked through my options, and for the first time I realized how little of my clothes were actually mine and that being said, I had only brought what was truly mine when I left the apartment, so my options were slim. I eventually settled on a pair of black denim capris, a plain white slim fit t-shirt, and a mustard colored, oversized cardigan sweater. I quickly put on some dark brown eyeliner and black mascara. I topped my look off with a pink-nude liquid lipstick. I looked in the mirror thinking that I didn't look half bad. My style may still not be what Alice wanted for me, but I had picked up on her love of makeup, even if I still preferred to keep it more simple than she would have it.

I threw on my sneakers, grabbed my umbrella, and immediately realized that I had no mode of transportation. Edward had not let me take my truck with me to school, deeming it as unsafe. It wasn't but a year after that when I got the call from Charlie letting me know that my rusty, trusty, old baby had finally died. I'm definitely going to need a new car. I didn't want anything flashy, but I do need something more reliable than Ole Bess had been. Plus, it's not like I had a mechanic friend around to fix it anymore.

My mood soured for a moment, once again thinking of my lost friend. I wonder how he was doing… I hope that he had found some peace and was happy, even if it meant I wasn't in his life. That didn't mean I wasn't bitter about it though. Sure, I wished him the best and wanted to pretend that I was the all forgiving, and all understanding type, but no one really was, not one hundred percent. I could still hear his words sometimes telling me that I don't belong and that I didn't mean anything to him. It still hurt, that was for sure.

The sun poked out of the clouds, and I shook myself out of my damp mood. I was finally home, I was finally going to see Charlie and my human friends, and I was finally liberated from the steel cage filled with Cullens I felt like I had been trapped in for years.

I called an Uber and waited outside, enjoying the warmth of the sun that was still peaking out from thick cloud cover. Today may not end up sunny all the way after all, but I related to the sky, as silly as that sounded. Everything was not okay, my future was cloudy and unsure and my mood certainly had its down pours, but that sun just shining slivers of light down to the Earth was like my hope for a brighter future. It's true that from the moment I left Edward my future had become uncertain, but for the first time in a long time, I was glad. I was glad because every moment of my existence with Edward I could see ahead of me… there were no surprises and there was no joy. Financially I would never want for anything. Emotionally, mentally, physically though I had been dying. Physically dying wasn't about food and water or a safe place to live though, I knew that I had been blessed in that way, but physically as in sexually. I needed to feel wanted by a man. I couldn't handle being pushed to the wayside by the one that supposedly loved me anymore.

I had been so lost in thought that the time had flown by. I told the driver my address and I was climbing into the uber and on my way to see my dad before I knew it. The car ride went by quickly as well. Forks was a small town in population and the "downtown" area was pretty small, but the homes, schools, and parks were pretty far spread out. Charlie lived in one of the farther outlying neighborhoods, so I was surprised that we had made it in such good time.

After paying the driver I looked at the house that I had come to call home. Its true that I had lived in Arizona with Renee for much longer than I had ever lived in Forks, but the land, the forests, and oceans in La Push, and some of the people here called to me, and after having been gone for four years, I knew that I was never going to find a place on Earth that could feel more like home. I belonged here, even if some people didn't agree with me.

I was disappointed when there were no cars in the driveway, but I was luck I had kept my house key, and had it tucked away in my back pocket. After entering the threshold I took a look around as I put the key back where I'd had it so that I wouldn't lose it. Nothing had changed in the old white house. The hardwood floors creaked in the same places it had when I'd lived here before, the same pictures sat on the fireplace mantle. There was a clock on the wall ticking as the time went by. Charlie's home had never felt particularly small to be before, but now, after I'd lived in the Cullen's accustomed luxury, the home felt like a tiny cottage. I didn't mind it though, in fact, I preferred it. It felt like a real home, compared to the corporate white penthouse apartment I'd lived in with no emotional connection to.

I went to the fridge to see if Charlie had anything to drink, and was immediately thankful that I was home and able to start taking care of him again. There was very little in his fridge. There was some lunch meat, some eggs, a jug of Kool-aid, and a six pack of beer. I opened the Kool-aid and took a whiff. It was black cherry flavored, my favorite. Charlie and I had a lot of little things in common, so I wasn't surprised that this was the flavor he had chosen. I grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with the sweet liquid. I put the jug back in the fridge then sat at the table, happily sipping away at my unexpected treat.

When I was done with my glass, Charlie had still not made it home. I wondered where he was. It was early Saturday afternoon, and I thought he would be home. I decided to prepare some dinner for later while I waited. I looked around the rest of the kitchen and found some frozen fish in the freezer, some frozen peas, some rice in the cupboard, and all of the herbs and spices that had been left untouched since I'd moved out. I set the fish out to thaw and got to work preparing a casserole that the fish would top off when it was ready. All I needed was some shredded cheese, I just ran next door to Mrs. Zahn's house and asked if she had any I could use. We had often gone to each other for cooking odds and ins when I had lived here, and she was excited to see me.

I was glad that I had put the casserole in the fridge because Mrs. Andrea Zahn could really talk a girl's ear off. She was a kind, quirky woman, and even though we certainly weren't close, and you could often hear her yelling for her husband and kids next door, I could add her to the list of people I was happy to have back in my life.

I made the short walk back to Charlie's house and stumbled more than once on the way there. I finished making the dinner and decided to rest on the couch until Charlie got home.

I was awakened by the sound of the front door opening and the hall light turned on, illuminating the hall as well as the living room where I was waiting. I sat up and that must have been when he first caught sight of me. I heard him gasp and jump then muttered something that sounded like "Jesus Bells."

"You scared me." He told me. There was a bit of a distance between us as he looked around for Edward. Puzzled, he asked, "Where is that boyfriend of yours?"

"Edward and I broke up." I told him. His face held a deep frown for a moment as he took in the sigh of me before his face lit up in a broad smile. "You left him." He concluded.

I nodded but didn't say anything, I just stood and leaned in for a hug. "I'm sorry it has been so long since I visited Dad." I apologized. It had been way too long since I had been here to see my father, it had been way too long since Edward had allowed for me to see my father.

"Oh that's alright Bells." He said as he bit his cheek seeming to decide if he should say something else. "I'm glad you aren't marrying that guy Bella. I don't like him, I've never trusted him." His cheeks turned a light shade of red, unused to talking about how he felt.

"Me too Dad." I replied honestly. There was a moment of awkward silence with us both not sure what to say to say to one another. There was a lot said in our short conversation, and even though there was definitely more that the two of us needed to discuss, it was enough for now. Neither of us had ever been good communicators. Eventually Charlie just cleared his throat, turned on the television, and sat down on the old brown recliner. There was some type of game on, but it was clear that Charlie wasn't paying any attention to the players on the screen.

"I started preparing dinner early. I've just got to back it for about forty minutes or so." I told him. He looked at me, patted his stomach and said, "Mmm, what have you made? It's going to be nice having you around again kiddo."

I laughed and pulled myself off the couch to go finish what I'd started. It was only early evening now, so I had plenty of time before I would be meeting my friends at a bar in Port Angeles. I would have to leave about an hour earlier than I had to be there, but there really wasn't any bars in town, and Jessica and Tyler both lived there anyways.

I sat with Charlie in amiable quiet while he flipped through channels. When the timer on the oven went off I pulled out the food and the smell of the casserole filled the small living space.

"Smells good Bells!" Charlie called out from where he was still sat on the recliner. We decided to keep things relaxed tonight so I just took a plate of food to him and sat back on the couch with my own. By the time we had finished eating, the dishes had been done, and leftovers put away, it was time for me to make my way to Port Angeles.

The weather was great, the rain had stopped a while ago and the clouds now gently passed over the dark sky. There was a chill in the air as I walked from the community parking lot to the bar I was meeting everyone at. I stopped in front of The Gateway Bar and took a deep breath. I was going to see my friends, most of which I hadn't even had any contact with in four years. I was curious as to where they had ended up, what their careers were going to be, if they had brought dates, what they looked like now. Do I look different to them? I wondered. I was nervous, but filled with excited energy as well.

I walked through the doors to find myself in a dive bar. There was thick smoke hanging in the air and loud rock music blasting from a jukebox. Scandalous looking men and women were playing pool in one corner, and others were sat chatting amongst themselves while some sat alone. I felt like I had walked into the eighties. I chuckled as a thought as to what Edward would think of this place crossed my mind.

"Bella!" I heard a woman yell from a table right next to the bar. I looked to see that it had been Jess who had called me. She had definitely grown up. Gone was the signature headband in her hair and fitted pink tops. In their place was a woman wearing a black dress with a criss-cross v neckline. She was wearing black pumps and her hair was straightened and pulled to the side. She looked amazing and definitely overdressed for the setting.

Tyler, Mike, Angela, and a woman and man I didn't recognize were all sitting at the table, each one of the familiar faces smiled and waved me over as the other two took me in. I was giddy as I hung my bag on the back of the stool and had to climb up the seat due to being vertically challenged.

"So good to see you girl!" Jess told me and the others nodded. I told her it was good to see her too as I took a moment to take everyone in. Tyler looked mostly the same as he had years ago in high school dark skin, kind brown eyes, tall and thin. Looking at mike was like night and day. His hair had become a bit darker, he had some light stubble on his chin, and he had filled out from the gangly teen he had once been. Angela was beautiful. She had her long hair done in loose curls that hung to her mid back. She looked more tan than I remembered her, and she was wearing more stylish glasses than the ones she had before.

"Well, obviously you know Tyler, Mike, and Angela." Jess said. "But this is my girlfriend Marissa." Mike finished, introducing the woman I didn't already know. She looked a little younger than us, but she was cute. She had shoulder length, wavy, red hair and had pretty but simple makeup on that complemented her green eyes. They looked really sweet together, Mike had obviously gotten over the crush he'd had on me.

"And this is my boyfriend, Gavin." Tyler said, motioning to his left where the man I hadn't recognized sat. He had coffee skin with piercing blue eyes and short black hair. I could have guessed in high school that Tyler was gay, but he had to have come out in the time we'd been apart, and I was really excited for him, they made a cute couple.

"It's nice to meet you both." I smiled and excused myself to get a drink from the bar. I asked the bartender for a vodka cranberry, extra cranberry, I wasn't much of a drinker.

"What have you been up to these days?" Mike asked me, and I told them all about how I had gotten an education degree, I planned on teaching English. Marissa's eyes lit up as she excitedly told me that she was in school for art education. Mike squeezed her around the shoulder and kissed her on top of her hair and proudly said, "Marissa is an amazing artist. She has an art show in Seattle coming up in a few months, you guys should come."

Everyone settled in talking about their majors and career options. Tyler had one more year left to get his degree in nursing, Angela had left the engineering school in Missouri when her and Ben broke up, she hadn't gone back to school yet and wasn't sure if she wanted to go back anyways. Mike and Marissa had met each other at school in California where he had studied business. Jess had gone to Seattle and was getting her gossip out as a journalist, she had had an interview for a freelance job not long before meeting up here, which explained why she was so overdressed.

"When will I meet your boyfriend Ange?" Jess asked, making Angela blush and look at me nervously.

"What? You have a boyfriend?" I asked, excited by the news that my dear friend may have found some happiness while also shocked that she hadn't told me about it via our monthly email conversations.

"Yes, I do, he will be here tonight, should be any minute actually." She told us, checking her cell phone. "Anyways, Bella, I'm glad you're here." She said with a double meaning in her words. She knew that me being here meant that I had finally gotten away from Edward. She had been another blessing in my life aside from Rose. She had helped me decide that Edward was toxic and that I deserved better.

"We are gonna go dance." Tyler said, grabbing Gavin's hand and leading him away from us. "It was nice to meet you all!" Gavin said with a bit of an accent that I couldn't quite place. I realized that this was the first time he had actually spoken up since I'd gotten here.

"Us too." Mike announced as he helped Marissa up and spun her around.

There was a moment of quiet that settled over us as Angela fidgeted nervously beside me. I was going to have to ask her about it later when it was just the two of us.

"Ok, I know that this is tactless, but I gotta know… What happened with you and Edward?" Jess asked. I just laughed and shook my head, I knew someone was going to say something to night, and I was not surprised that it was Jess.

"Edward and I broke up." I told her. "I'm just happy to be back." I added so that the conversation wouldn't continue in this direction, but she would know that I am happy with my recent breakup.

"Hey babe." I heard a gruff voice that I recognized but couldn't quite place say from behind me as a man with russet skin passed by me and leaned down to kiss Angela. The breath I was taking got caught in my throat though as soon as the man looked up and met my eyes.

He looked shocked for a moment then sat beside Ange and across from me. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think. Angela's new boyfriend was Jacob? There's no way. She had never met Jacob before he had so abruptly ended our friendship, so maybe she simply didn't know that this was the same Jacob. I tried to convince myself that this was true, but it wasn't very likely, and I knew in my gut, that she knew exactly who he was.

I felt betrayed. I looked at Angela and I could tell that she was anticipating my reaction. So she had definitely known. She looked guilty and apologetic, but it didn't matter much. We had kept in contact and she had been a shoulder to cry on that first summer after high school, many of those cry sessions were over the man sitting before me. We had talked about him over the years, about how I had realized that I hadn't done anything wrong and she's told me he was an ass. I just couldn't understand how she could date him at all, much less do so without telling me about it. I was really hurt.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Jess, and this is Bella." Jess gushed, unnecessarily introducing us to each other.

I swallowed the lump in my throat then grumbled, "yeah, I know Jacob Black." I could hear the disdain in my own voice. Instead of dealing with it though I got up and walked to the bar. I ordered another vodka cranberry, hold the cranberry. I had gotten Jessica's phone number earlier, so after downing my shot I sent her a quick text telling her that I was heading home and that I would explain later. I also told her that we should grab lunch together soon.

I felt eyes on me the entire time I made my exit, I didn't feel alone until I was back on the streets of the city. I thought about going back to the motel in Forks, but something told me that the motel isn't where I wanted to be right now, so I ambled further down the street and came to another bar, this one looked equally as shady and as I walked in my assumptions were confirmed as thick smoke immediately surrounded me.

Author's note: Alright, so I wanted to add some pictures with this chapter so that you can get an idea for what all the characters look like and also some little snippets.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam

"Come on man, please… Angela is going to be there, and some of her friends from Forks will be there, it's been so long since she's gotten to see them, and she really wants me to meet them. I'd run there, but its too busy once you get closer to town and I'll be seen." Jacob begged. He needed a ride since the Rabbit had given out about a week ago, and his imprint was already in Port Angeles for some sort of book fair.

I didn't want to go, but Jake was giving me his best impression of a puppy, and since he was a wolf, it wasn't a hard look to pull off.

"Fine." I caved, knowing that I couldn't tell him no when his imprint was involved. "You owe me though Black." I said to him. He just responded with a distant, "sure, sure." And I knew I had lost him to his thoughts of Angela.

* * *

I went back to my place to take a shower and put on some clothes and then I stopped by Jake's house to pick him up.

On the drive to Port Angeles Jake rambled on and on about his girl, then told me about how the Swan girl would be back in town, and might be there. I remember giving him the order not to talk to her anymore, and I know that it had hurt him. We just couldn't risk it though, she was dating a Cullen, and her loyalties could lie with them, even considering Jacob's friendship. If she was back, I hope that she didn't bring the leeched back with her.

When we made it to town I dropped Jacob off at the bar and parked down the street in a community parking area. I thought about walking back to the bar I'd let Jake at, but I decided I didn't want to hang around all Angela's Forks friends and potentially forced into conversation. Instead, I walked past the bar he was at and found another not too far ahead.

* * *

There was a cloud of smoke and a mass of people when I walked in, so I quickly made my way to the bar, ordered a beer, and planned on watching a rerun of the game on the old television that hung above the bar.

I was at about mid beer when I suddenly smelled the most delicious scent waft through the thick stench of cigarette smoke and pot. It smelled like peaches and honey, and when a beautiful woman that couldn't be taller than five foot two and had curves to die for stood near me waiting to get the bartender's attention, I knew where the scent had come from.

I watched her and listened as she ordered a vodka cranberry and an extra shot of Grey Goose. Her voice was soft and melodic, everything about her was feminine. I watched as she took her drinks, found a place to sit at the bar, and downed the shot. Her face twisted at the burn I knew had to be in her throat, so I could tell that she wasn't really a drinker, and wondered why she was here if she didn't normally drink. After that she sipped at her drink and seemed to just let her mind drift into space. She didn't talk to anyone, just quietly continued to nurse her drink.

I felt like a creep. I couldn't help but wonder why I kept staring. Maybe I just needed to see her face, she smelled incredible, had a fine ass, and her voice was so god damned pretty, but I still hadn't seen her face because she kept letting her long brown hair block my view.

Once I saw that she had finished her drink I thought fuck it, and ordered myself another beer, and another vodka cranberry for her and walked over to sit by her.

"Hey, I'm Sam. Mind if I sit?" I asked as I set the drink in front of her and motioned to the stool next to hers. She nodded so I sat down.

"I'm here alone while a buddy of mine is out with some friends of his girlfriend's, saw you were sitting alone, and thought we could be alone together." I told her. I sounded like an idiot, but this isn't what I normally do. I don't frequent bars, I don't make conversation with strangers, and I certainly don't meet women as beautiful as her everyday. In fact, now that she was looking at me and I could see her face, I'd have to say that she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She had full pale white skin with pink cheeks, although that could just be the alcohol. She had a small, rounded nose with light freckles across the bridge, succulent, full lips, the bottom one just larger than the top, and high cheekbones. What really got me though were her eyes, they were big doe eyes and they were the prettiest shade of chocolate brown with caramel swirls mixed in. Every bit of her was sexy.

"Well, I'm Marie, it's nice to meet you." She told me. I could tell that wasn't her real name because she hesitated before saying it, but I let it go. I don't blame her, I'm some random guy hitting on her at a bar, she was just looking out for herself.

"Likewise." I told her. Shit. I didn't know what else to say… "I got the right drink for you, yeah?" I asked her, even though I knew that was what she'd ordered before.

"Yeah, it's great, thank you." she told me. She seemed to take a moment now to really look at me. Before it was just some guy crowding her space, now I was some guy she was having a conversation with. The best part was, I could smell the faint beginnings of arousal from her and damn if that didn't turn me on. That smell on her was so enticing I almost swallowed my tongue. Unfortunately for me, she'd calmed herself down, and the scent began to fade away. At least I knew she was attracted to me.

"This is going to sound crazy Sam… but I get the feeling that I can trust you." She told me, making me wonder where she was going with this. "It's loud in here, it reeks, and bars aren't really my scene. Do you want to go for a walk on the beach with me?" She asked. I knew that bars weren't her scene, I thought before realizing that she'd just asked me to walk with her. I could feel myself frown momentarily. It wasn't because I didn't want to walk with her and get out of this dive bar, but because this angel was too trusting. I wouldn't hurt her obviously, but I know what kind of creatures go bump in the night. I shook that look off my face though as quickly as I could because I didn't want her to think that I was going to say no.

I actually didn't say anything at all. I just stood, left a tip on the bar to cover us both, and helped her up. We walked out of the bar together and as soon as we were outside she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can finally breathe again!" She laughed. I laughed with her, happy to see her laugh. The way she was acting earlier I wasn't sure if something had been bothering her. We began our trek down a few block and into the sand.

"So Marie, what brings you here to a dive bar in Port Angeles?" I used her fake name she'd given me as I asked her. I wondered if she was travelling or if she is from here.

"I was here meeting old friends from high school." She told me. This made me think of another question I wanted to ask her. "I haven't spoken to some of them in years, but things didn't really go as planned so I just ended up at that bar. Thanks for getting me out of there by the way." She made me wonder what had happened with her friends, but as a stranger I wasn't really entitled to the information, so I just let it go.

"Ok. I have a question, but I don't mean to offend you." I warned her before asking, "How old are you? I know I've got to be older than you, but uh, I don't want someone to see us and think I'm some sort of creep, because I know you were in that bar, but you honestly don't look old enough to drink." I told her honestly.

She laughed at my expense before answering, " No worries, I am twenty three. How old are you?" Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she looked at me, and she was so fucking gorgeous it took my breath away.

"Twenty Seven." I answered her.

"See? That's not so bad." She told me. "What do you do for a living Sam?" she asked.

"I work in construction. I have my own business. I get to be my own boss, which I really like." I couldn't hide the pride in my voice, I was genuinely happy with what I do. I had to stick with construction though because it's not like I could tell her that I am the alpha of a pack of shape shifting wolves. I don't think she would feel so safe with me anymore if I told her all that.

"That must be nice, getting to set your own rates, and make your own schedule. Is there a lot of work here?"

"Well I don't do too much work here, I'm from out of town, but I do pick up quite a few contracts in my town, along with some side work here and there. What do you do for a living?" I decided to change the subject to talk about her, for some reason, I wanted to know everything about her.

"I just graduated college." She answered. "But, for now I plan to work at the market by where I live to make ends meet until I find a career."

"Congrats on graduation! What is your degree in?" I congratulated her honestly, I wish I had been able to go to college and graduate, even though I love working construction.

"Education. I want to be an English teacher." My mind filled with the image of her teaching a class of kids, somehow it just seemed to fit.

I spaced out for a moment, just wondering where this night was going when I felt her small hand slip into mine. I looked at her, surprised and she had the sweetest blush on her face. I wonder how much she had had to drink, not that I minded this. Her pale hand was so tiny and cool in my large overheated one.

"Oh wow! You're so warm!" She exclaimed as she moved to stand in front of me, then sneaked her other hand into mine. "Warm me up!" She giggled. I thought this girl has got to either be wasted or crazy. I was a total stranger, and there were other ways my mind and body would prefer to warm her up. A visible chill went down her spine as her hands were suddenly warm while the rest of her body was still shivering.

"Sam?" She asked me, and for the second time tonight I could smell the scent of her arousal, only it was so much stronger since this time it was unperturbed by the smell of cigarette and marijuana smoke. Fuck me, I thought.

"Again, this really isn't normal for me, but I trust you for some reason… I think you're attractive as hell, and I want to hook up. Do you want to go to the motel over there?" She asked me as straightforward as possible. Her eyes were wide and hopeful and it was hilarious to me that her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink even though she bluntly just asked me to shack up with her for the night.

"How much did you drink?" I wanted to make sure, hell yeah, I wanted nothing more than to take her to bed, but I wasn't about to take advantage of her. I'd never been that kind of man, and I wasn't about to start now.

"I promise, I'm not drunk. I had a couple of drinks, and I'm feeling good." She stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to kiss me, so I leaned down real close so she could reach, then she said, "but I am capable of decision making right now… and I want you to take me to that hotel right over there, and I want you to fuck me." Holy hell, that was fucking sexy I thought, then crashed my lips to hers, tasting her mint, peach, and of course vodka flavored mouth for the first time.

* * *

Author's note:

I am so relieved that they have finally met. Honestly, we aren't even to the part where I had planned to introduce them to each other, but this is just where the story took me, so I hope you guys approve.

Warning* the next chapter is going to be pretty citrusy!

Review if you've got something to say, ya know by now, I always appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

*Lemon warning*

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella

Sam's warm hand was gripping mine as he walked me into the lobby of the hotel by the beach. His hand was huge, in fact all of him was huge, he was built, and he stood heads taller than me. He made me feel tiny. I don't know if that is why I felt so secure and so attracted to him, or if it was something else. All I knew was that I had been a virgin for far too long, and now I had no vampire telling me no. I was going to enjoy my night with this dark eyed stranger.

We reserved a room with few questions asked, and even if there had been a whole conversation between Sam and the staff member behind the counter, I hadn't heard. I was far too focused on the way Sam looked now that I could see him in better lighting. He had a strong jaw with light stubble, his skin was a deep chestnut color, and his hair was jet black. He looked at me for a second and smirked, he must have caught me staring, but when I got a better look at his face I was struck by how beautiful this man was. He had a sharp nose, full lips that were turning me on more and more as I continued to take him in, and high cheekbones indicative of his obvious native blood. It was his eyes that I couldn't look away from though. They were a caramel brown with a darker, chocolate brown on the rim, they were smoldering with intelligence, secrets, and kindness. I don't know how I could tell those things about him right away, but it definitely started in those eyes.

"Ready?" He asked, the way he said it, it seemed like he was both asking me if I was ready to go up stairs and at the same time checking to make sure this was still what I wanted. It was, I don't know if it was because of the alcohol, the exhilaration of being away from the hell my life had been the last few years, or if it was just that I was going insane, but I really, really wanted this, and I really wanted this with him.

I nodded and we made our way to the second floor to room 211. He scanned the key card and opened the door. I noticed every little detail of his every movement, I was getting nervous. I could feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach as I walked into the cozy hotel room. It was a small room with the ugly curtains and stiff blankets that seem to be in every cheap hotel. Suddenly Sam moved from where he had been standing by the doorway, and stood in front of me, and my attention was once more captured by him.

He reached out towards me and took my bag off my shoulder, gently setting it on the floor beside the bed. Wordlessly he turned his eyes back on me. I felt so open to his view, he was undressing me with his eyes, and I knew it. Slowly he leaned down to kiss me and my lips trembled in anticipation. He ran his fingers up the edges of my cardigan, once he got to the neckline he brushed it aside and it slipped down my shoulders and off my form, all while he had been kissing me.

I felt as inexperienced as I was when just the feel of his hot, calloused hands brushing up the bare skin of my arms made me let out a quiet moan. I had chills and every part of me felt alight and alive as he continued to kiss me. His lips were masculine and a little rough, but he kissed me luxuriously, taking his time to memorize my mouth as I memorized his in return. Kissing this stranger was the most incredible thing I had ever felt. He was filled with raw passion and intensity and I couldn't be more excited by him. I gripped his muscled arms and pulled him into me, desperate for him to be closer.

When I felt his lower half pressed against mine, I was reminded of the fact that we were not here simply just to kiss. He trailed his lips across my jaw and down my neck which I had instinctively bared to him, and I swear I heard him growl quietly then left little nibbles as he went. Some of the nips were harder than others, and I moaned out loud when he bit me particularly hard. I didn't know that biting was something I would be in to, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the pain.

My moan had brought a whole new reaction out of Sam as his hand moved up my back, underneath my t-shirt. He pulled away for a moment, holding his hands still for the first time since he had first touched me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" His eyes were serious as he spoke. My heart sped up and I could feel myself get wetter than I already was. He was a gentleman, and that mattered. I was glad that I was with him, I needed this. I needed to feel desired, to be lusted after, and he was perfect for the job. His stare was still on me, imploring me to give him an answer.

"Please…" I whispered, I was nearly speechless, so it was all I could manage. He seemed to understand what I wanted, because his eyes lit with fire and suddenly he was all over me all at once. His kisses turned rough and before I knew it I was standing in only my bra and panties. They were solid black with a lacy trim. I was thankful that I had put the effort into a matching set this morning.

Sam was still wearing too many clothes, I thought. I gripped his shirt and lifted it over his head with his help. He picked me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his hips, he flipped me over and his erection pressed into me for just a second before he laid me down on the bed. I was shameless as I gripped him to me, my nails digging into his skin.

He continued where he left off kissing, sucking, and biting down my neck and at my collarbone, he gave no warning before he'd discarded my bra and licked my nipple. I gasped in surprise as it hardened, begging for more of his sultry attention. His lips curved in a smirk when he heard me gasp and held my gaze as he first bit down gently, then watched my reaction as he bit down harder and roughly pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger. I moaned without holding back and felt as I began to drip in anticipation for all of the things he was going to do to me tonight. I heard him take in a deep breath and groan, he closed his eyes and kissed down my stomach, his fingers still keeping up their ministrations on both breasts.

Sam nudged his nose into my cloth covered sex before ripping my panties completely off of my body. He tentatively licked me at first, gauging my reactions before he licked me bottom to top and then fucked me with his tongue. "Oh god…" I trailed. He took that as a sign and pushed one finger between my dripping folds. He curled it into me and watched as I began to unravel under his ministrations, my legs were beginning to shake from the pleasure he was eliciting from me.

He pulled my hands, which had been tugging at the sheets, and put them in his hair. He curled his hands around mine, silently encouraging me to show him what I was feeling… what he was causing me to feel. Once my hands were firmly planted in his hair, he pushed down on my hips with one arm to hold me in place, and returned his other hand to my entrance where he pressed two fingers inside me and pushed me relentlessly towards an explosive release.

I was still lying down on my back, trying to catch my breath when Sam climbed up my body and kissed me square on the mouth. I tasted myself on his lips and between the knowledge of where he had just been and his hard on pressing against me, I was ready to continue finding bliss with this insanely sexy man.

Sam let me flip us over so that I was straddling him. My wanton center pressed to his denim covered hardness and we both released moans at the already intense feeling. My hair cascaded around us as I leaned down to kiss him. I bit and sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before moving to his strong jaw. I paid extra attention to his Adam's apple, nipping all around it and eventually made my way to his broad chest. I looked up at him suddenly nervous and brought my bottom lip between my teeth.

"Fuck, do you even know how sexy you are?" He asked, pulling me up to kiss him again.

When he released me from his kiss I slid down his body, letting my pointed nipples drag across his skin as I went. There was nothing like the sensation of his skin on mine. I tugged at his belt and he hurriedly helped me remove it. I unzipped his pants and was surprised to find that he hadn't been wearing any underwear.

I blushed deeply as I caught my first look at his impressive length. Oh my God… he's huge, I thought. How could it possibly fit? I immediately grew very nervous again, but I wanted to make him feel as good as he'd made me feel, and I wasn't about to make him go without. I gripped him with one hand, loosely at first, then leaned down to lick the head, he groaned and his eyes closed. I looked at him as I continued to pleasure him. He was easily the most handsome man I had ever seen. He lifted himself onto his elbows and reopened his eyes. He looked at me curiously and I realized that he must have felt my stare. I wonder if he could tell that I was a virgin? I hoped not.

I tightened my grip and pumped my hand a little faster. He moaned, falling back on the bed and squeezing his eyes shut. I liked feeling like I had this power over him, that he wanted me and the things I could do to him. I flattened my tongue and licked him base to tip, I made it sloppy so that I could use the wetness to work him faster. He hands snaked down and his fingers sought my nipples. They pinched and twisted my hard tips as I brought him closer and closer to his climax. "Mm fuck, Marie," He mumbled right before he came, shooting his cum into my mouth. I swallowed it all and looked at him once more.

I fully expected a refractory period, but apparently he didn't need one. He pulled me up until my hips rested just above his dick which was still hard, and my lips were even with his. He crashed our mouths together and grinded against me grabbing my ass with both hands so hard it hurt a little, but I loved every second of his rough passion.

I let out an almost inaudible squeak as he flipped us over so he was above me and his dick was pressed against my slit. I wiggled, needing him to finally push inside me. There was all of this build up and now I was beyond thought with the need for him to fill me up. I whimpered in want, trying to get myself closer to him, and to my body's fiery demand.

He smirked, seeing me nearly beg him for what I wanted, but instead of giving it to me, he said, " Last time..I just want to make sure you want to do this with me tonight. Once we start I don't want to stop…" Rather than answer him out loud, I grabbed his member and guided it to me. "God damn it girl," he said "I don't have a condom on me, are you on the pill?" I nodded yes and he thrust himself into my anxiously waiting body.

He was huge and tears came to my eyes as I felt him stretch my body to accommodate his size. Sam's eyes were shut and I know he was concentrated on the feeling, so he didn't see the tears that had welled up, or that my face was slightly contorted in pain from the discomfort. He started to move inside me again, starting slowly. It was uncomfortable for a bit after the pain had resided, but then all at once it became the most breathtaking thing I had ever felt.

I felt whole and I needed more. I pushed my hips upwards into his and moaned "faster," he met my request with a pleasured groan. He tilted my hips, then pulled on of my legs up over his shoulder as he continued to thrust into me. He grabbed one of my breasts with the hand that wasn't holding my leg up and leaned forward to kiss my lips, then my neck. The weight of his body pressing on me as he did this sent me into a heated craze.

"Harder," I breathed out, begging him to give me what I needed, even though I wasn't sure quite what it was. He knew exactly what it was though. He lifted my other leg above his other shoulder and pounded into me almost animalistically.

"Fuck." He growled, " Oh fuck me, you're so tight." My only response was to continue my mantra of "oh god, oh god," as he pushed me over the edge for the second time that night. My pussy clutched him, beckoning him further into me. This only made him fuck me harder, and all I could do was mutter incoherently and hold on to his thickly muscled thighs. He was so rough that we were slowly moving up the mattress, and soon my head was hitting the headboard. Sam didn't stop, and I didn't want him to. He just bent forward, and put his forearm between my head and the wood to soften the blow.

Having his forearm behind my head meant that he was putting more of his weight on me again, it stretched my legs even farther and gave him more leverage to push into me even deeper. I saw stars and screamed out my pleasure. His thrusts became erratic and he came inside me just after I had cum for the third time.

We stayed connected for a moment, both of us trying to catch our breath while our bodies hummed with leftover pleasure and contentment. Eventually, he pulled himself from me, and I wanted to cry out at the loss. He yawned and laid down beside me, he pulled me to him, nuzzled through my hair to my neck, breathing deeply.

"That was amazing Marie." He told me. I blushed, having forgotten that I'd given him a fake name. I felt bad now for being dishonest with him. But I couldn't deny it. It had been absolutely fucking amazing.

Before I knew it, we were both passed out asleep, our limbs a mess between us, still naked with just a white sheet to protect us from the cool air of the night.

* * *

Author's note:

*sighs and blushes all around

Just wanted to give ya'll a heads up... I am writing final papers for my classes (I also work full time) so there may be a few days before the next update, but I will be back to normal after that! I actually have a vacation next week so I will have some more time to write!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella

The morning light was just beginning to filter through the thick curtains of the hotel room, I rubbed my bleary eyes, trying to wipe away the sleepiness. I had never slept so well in my life. I felt a comfortable heat surround me, it was protecting me from this chill of the morning air. His arms were protecting me from the chill I realized. His skin was a deep caramel mocha color and I felt secured by the roping muscles of his forearms.

My phone buzzed from the nightstand beside me and I checked it. I had several missed calls, voicemails, and texts. I pulled the sheet up to cover me as I snaked out of Sam's arms and made my way to the small bathroom on the other side of the room. Upon closing the door, I grabbed a plastic cup and greedily drank the cool tap water before checking the messages.

The first was a text from Charlie, just sent a moment ago, _Hey Bells… just wanted to see what you wanted to do today… what do you think about spending some time with your old man?_ I smiled, happy to see that he'd finally learned how to text, I waited to respond though, I could give him a call on my way back to Forks.

The next three messages were texts from Rosalie sent throughout the night. _Bella, where are you? Should I be worried?_ Was the first text I'd gotten from her.

 _You are responsible, I know if something was wrong you would have let me know… so what is it that you're up to?_ And the final one was, _Ok girl. You pulled an all-nighter. I NEED details!_

Oh boy. I thought, I had some explaining to do… but first, I'd have to figure it all out myself. I save those texts to address later on as well.

I had also received a text from Jess. _Dude, how do you and Jacob know each other? And DAMN what happened? Ange was pretty upset, but I get it if you don't want to talk to her. Either way, let's catch up, just the two of us, coffee sometime?_ I chuckled a little upon reading Jessica's text, it was dramatic and long winded, just like she inherently was. I quickly texted her back, _Sure! Let me know when!_

After going through all the texts, I listened to my voicemail, I only had one. " _Hey Bella… it's Angela… Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about Jake before… I know you deserved to know. I was afraid though… I was scared that, well this would happen. I want to give you your space, but call me when you're ready to talk… and you should know, Jake… um things that happened between you and Jake those years ago, they weren't what they seemed, and I hope you give us both another chance. Anyways… just call me, okay?"_ I could tell that she was genuinely sorry, and I wanted to believe that things weren't what they seemed, but things had been so black and white when Jacob ended our friendship, and I couldn't really see how it could have been anything other than it was. Aside from that even, I felt so betrayed by Angela, and I knew that it was going to take time for that to heal too, if it ever could.

I washed off my face, willing the cool water to wake me up. Even though last night had been extremely restful, well the sleeping part at least was restful, I was still really tired. I quietly peeked out the bathroom door to make sure that Sam was still asleep on the mattress before sneaking out of the room to get dressed. I looked at him as I got dressed and just took in the sight of him. He truly was a vision. He looked peaceful in his sleep, less bogged down by the stresses of life. I wondered what kind of burdens he carried. He'd told me the night before that he had his own construction business, I'm sure that that weighed on him, but something told me that he had seen things, and he held more stress on his shoulders than most men did.

As if feeling my gaze, Sam snored lightly and rolled to his other side. I took this as a sign to quit staring and leave. After putting on my clothes and grabbing my bag I briefly thought about leaving a phone number, feeling some amount of guilt wash over me at the thought of just running off. But this was a one night stand, I don't even know where he is from, so I'd likely never see him again. I settled on just scrawling a quick note, void of my contact information, and silently slipped out of the room and away from the incredible stranger I had lost my virginity to.

When I got outside the air had warmed a bit, and the sun was still shining, so I chucked off my shoes and carried them in my hands so that I could be barefoot as I walked across the beach to get to my car that was on the other side of downtown Port Angeles. As beautiful as it is, and full of life, Port Angeles really wasn't a big town, it just felt like it compared to Forks and other surrounding towns that were even smaller.

I tripped a few times over the broken pieces of driftwood as I made my way to the lot, ever the clumsy girl, no matter how much I had grown in that last few years, hell, in the last few days. I breathed in the salt permeated air and felt the sea breeze on my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment and savored the feeling. An intense and consuming wave of freedom drifted over and wrapped around me as I thought about my future. The opportunities were endless and much to my surprise, I wasn't afraid of that unknown.

When I made it back to the car Dad had let me borrow for the night, one he had gotten some time recently to use when it was not appropriate to drive the cruiser, I yawned a mouthful of air and decided to text Rose back before I hit the road.

 _I've got so much to tell you. Headed back to the motel now, see you in an hour._ In what seemed like faster than the text could even manage to send, I had already gotten a response from her, _Glad you are alive, I'm excited for all the news!_

After that, I climbed into the car and set up to call Charlie. The ringing came over the car speakers as I put the car in drive. Our call was short-lived, as neither of us were much for talking, but we made plans to meet at The Diner. There were a few joint in town, but it was the only one we would religiously eat, and it was literally called The Diner.

* * *

The ride home seemed quicker than it was, and I had enjoyed driving with the windows down, some music I didn't recognize on the radio turned on as I hummed along. Before I knew it, my mind was drifting with thoughts of Sam and the night we had shared together. It had been passionate, raw, sensual, and life-changing all at once! If I would have known that sex could be that good, I would have started having it a long time ago! As that thought crossed my mind though I could feel my expression sour. I didn't think I could have that sort of feeling with anyone else, and honestly I had no desire to be intimate with anyone that wasn't Sam. I was really starting to regret not leaving him my number, even if it would have only been sex.

I made it back to the Forks motel shortly after that and was met by a beautiful Rose standing right inside. Rose was not the type to be bouncing in excitement, she's not the bubbly personality that Alice always was. That said I could still tell she was excited. She was smiling and slowly combing her fingers through her hair.

"Someone's excited," I said, laughing lightly at her expense. I dropped my bag at the foot of the bed nearest to where I still stood at the door. She tilted her head, then brushed past to the dresser to grab her lipstick. She shrugged her shoulders, pretending not to be excited at all and said, "Not really, more just curious about where you were last night." Then pursed her lips and applied the flaming red stain.

"Yeah sure, not excited, not one bit." I said, holding in my laughter. She just rolled her eyes and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. She leaned back and put her weight on her arms. I pretended to take this as a sign that our conversation was over and quickly sent Charlie a text to tell him I was beat and asked if we could meet for breakfast instead. "Well, can you hardly blame me? You disappeared!" she finally blurted out as I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

"I'm just surprised you weren't more concerned." I told her. It's not that I had been thinking about it at the time by any means, but I am surprised the she wasn't more worried about my lack of communication and by me not showing back up here last night.

"Bella, I'm not Edward, or Alice… you're a grown ass woman and I respect that." She shook her head. I think she knew that she would have to reassure me often of that… it's easy to forget what is normal and what isn't. And Edward and Alice's incessant need to know where I was and who I was with, and what I was doing, was not normal, it was controlling. "Sooo… are you going to tell me or not?" She drawled.

"Ugh. Fine!" I could feel my face heating up already, and I hadn't even told her where I was or who I was with or any of the details. "Well I went to Charlie's and then to Port A as you know… I met with some high school friends at a dive bar there. I was with Mike, his girlfriend, Tyler, his boyfriend, Jessica, and Angela. Do you remember them?" I asked her. There was no need to tell her everyone's last name because Forks High was so small there were rarely any repeat names. When Rosalie nodded, letting me know she remembered them I continued. "It was a lot of fun, I was catching up with everyone, you should see them! They are all so different now, grown up… anyways, out of nowhere Jacob Black shows up!" I say and her eyebrows shot up, showing her surprise at the situation.

"You didn't! Not with him…" She stated more as a question than anything else.

"Oh my god! No!" I nearly yelled. "He was there because him and Angela are together, like together together now! Can you believe that?" I asked rhetorically. "After that I was just so mad I went for a walk."

After a moment of relative quiet between us, Rose pushed her face forward, raised her eyebrows again and outstretched on hand, gesturing me to go on. I sighed deeply, then continued my story. "Theeen.." I drug the word out, hoping that some catastrophe would strike and I wouldn't have to finish telling her what happened last night. My face heated again and I felt like it had suddenly gotten hot in the room. "Then I walked to another bar. There was a guy there, and he was cute and the bar was cruddy, and I asked him to go for a walk with me. Andwehookedupanditwasamazing," I started talking faster and faster as I went, but Rosalie was a vampire. Of course she heard exactly what I'd told her.

"Oh a stranger, huh?" She asked suggestively. Then laughed before asking, "Who are you, Bella?"

"Rose… I don't know." I told her, suddenly serious. "I honestly don't know." I repeated, then yawned, kicking my shoes off, then laid down beside her. "I'm sleepy…" I mumbled, nodding off immediately.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed since I'd fallen asleep, but at some point in the night I woke up to Rosalie gently shaking me and whispering my name, her cool breath fanning across my face was what eventually roused me. I could tell that there was something else she was trying to say but my vision was spinning slightly and everything sounded like I was underwater.

"Bella...Bella? Can you hear me?" She continued to call out to me, her perfect features twisted with worry. Her bell-like voice started to become more clear and the walls and furnishings of the room stopped dancing around in my jumbled mind.

"Yeah, what?" I finally was able to get out. She frowned just slightly, and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I had no idea what she was talking about, I was asleep, she is the one who woke me up. I inventoried the space around me, looking for some sort of disaster. But there was none. The television was lightly playing, so light in fact, that I could not hear a word the man in the sitcom looked like he was yelling at another man. On the bed across from the one I had claimed as my own, Rose's book was left open and face down. I scanned the cover page to find that it was just about cars and nothing worrisome like a horror novel. Not that she had anything to fear anyways. Eventually, my wandering brown eyes met her crisp blue ones, I wondered if the confusion I felt was written on my face. It must have been because then she said, "You were sleeping pretty restlessly and talking in your sleep, calling out for Edward…"

"Um. No, I'm fine, I don't think I was even dreaming." I told her, and it was true, it had been a dreamless sleep. I got up and changed out of the clothes I had been wearing all day and into a large tee shirt that hung to just above my knees. I climbed back into bed, still completely exhausted. All the while, Rosalie watched me, her concern evident.

* * *

The next morning I woke up groggy, my head spun and I felt hungover. I hadn't drank yesterday though so it was a weird feeling. I figured that I had to be getting sick or something. I didn't think much of it, just brushed the feeling off and took a hot shower. The steam lifted the brain fog and my spirits. After the shower, I got dressed in a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a light gray blouse that didn't really fit my style. It was long-sleeved though, and there was a chill this morning, more so than yesterday, so I needed it. I also needed a coat, so I grabbed one from the suitcase and walked to the parking lot. The clouds hung low, saturated and weighed down by the rain waiting to fall to the ground.

I took the car I'd borrowed and was at The Diner before I could count to one hundred. I forgot how close I was to it, I should have just walked. But Charlie's cruiser was already there waiting, so I guess it was good that I'd driven.

I stepped out of the Camry and hugged the coat I'd slipped on tighter to my body as I made my way to the entrance. A little bell rang when I opened the door and everyone in the room looked up at me, I blushed, but scurried my way to Charlie, who was sipping coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Nothing going on around here lately." He stated, taking another draw from the steaming porcelain cup. "Suppose that's a good thing though." he smiled and patted my hand with his larger one. "Want a cup?" He asked.

I merely nodded, still shivering from the cold. The room was warm, but still my body refused to adjust.

"You okay kiddo?" He gave me a look, like he was trying to figure something out. "You look tired."

As if on command, I yawned. He laughed a little at my perfect timing and I just said, "I guess so… mostly I am cold though." I answered.

"Really? I thought it was getting kinda warm in here." He responded. That was when I noticed that he was wearing only a t-shirt with a light jacket sitting beside him on the wooden booth seat. In fact, everyone in here was in similar attire, everyone besides me. I really must be getting sick, because I was freezing.

Before I said anything about it though, the waitress had come by, taken our orders, and was going to grab another coffee for me. I grabbed a book on my way out this morning, knowing that Charlie and I had a bit of a tradition of spending quiet time together. So I read Impulse, by Ellen Hopkins. It was a quick read, written entirely in poetry. It was about three teens who were in some sort of psychiatric facility, working out their respective issues while simultaneously becoming something of friends. It wasn't my norm, I particularly enjoyed classics, but I had started to branch out the last few years. It was good so far, but I'd only just started.

Service was quick this morning, so I hadn't gotten too far into the book when our food arrived. Charlie excitedly dove into his eggs and ham he'd ordered, but when my omelet came out I felt my insides churn in my stomach. I only took a bite or too before it was cold and I'd completely lost my appetite.

"You're looking a little green there kid, why don't you head back to get some rest, I'll cover things here." He offered. I felt green, if that was a feeling. I was a little clammy and sort of dizzy again, but not so much that I couldn't drive, but I didn't want it to get to that point so I just nodded and muttered a small "thank you."

As soon as I'd made it back to the room, Rosalie still was not there and I had passed out before my head even hit the pillow. Still in my jeans, and still dizzy.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, back as promised! Hope that it wasn't too long before I could get another chapter up!

~Happy reading ~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam:

The bed was empty when I woke up. Her scent was the only thing that confirmed she was ever here. All her things were gone and I couldn't believe that with all my supernatural senses, I hadn't even noticed when she'd snuck out of the hotel room.

I took a hot, but not hot enough, shower and got dressed in the same, smokey clothes I'd worn the night before. I did one last sweep around the room to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything, and found a white slip of paper on the carpet, next to the side of the bed she had slept on. It was a note.

 _My name is Bella._

That is all the note said, but it smelled like her, and it was undeniable. The script was nearly perfect, and for a moment, I marveled at how someone could have such precise handwriting. I'd known that she had given me a fake name when she said it was Marie, but I had no idea why she was telling me the truth now that she was gone.

Maybe it was because last night had been so intimate. It was an incredible night, she was an incredible lover, but that was not what made it as intimate as it was. It was stranger really, the level of connection I'd felt with a stranger, but she must not have felt the same way, because while I would be happy to continue our trist, she had left, hadn't said goodbye, and hadn't even left her phone number.

I rubbed one hand down my face and scratched at my jaw, which was covered in stubble, and took the elevator down to check out. I got a few looks from the people at the front desk who must have noticed I was leaving alone, without the woman I was with last night, and that I carried no bags. I knew exactly what it looked like, and I couldn't care less.

I continued my confident stride down the beach, lazily watching as kids played with smaller pieces of driftwood in the sand while the parents watched from their perch atop the larger pieces that had found their way back to shore.

I could smell the salt in the air and the freshness of the nearby forest. I hummed deeply in my chest, a sound no human around me could hear, and felt my inner wolf's tug towards the woods. I'd always be in the lush forests if it were up to my wolfen half.

It had been all night since I phased, so I walked across the exposed beach area to the parking lot where my truck sat, and moved discretely past the border of trees. Once I was far enough I stripped my clothes, made a neat pile of them, and tucked away any thoughts remaining about Marie.. Or rather Bella. It took me a minute because I could almost still smell her, she must have been parked in the same lot, but the smell was faded, so it had been a few hours. I didn't even know what car she drove. I wouldn't be seeing her again.

That thought made me uncomfortable. All I wanted was to check on her and make sure she was well, that I hadn't been too rough with her, and I wanted to make sure she was happy. I was almost desperate to know that I would see her smile again and watch her warm chocolate eyes light up with caramel.

Damn, I thought, I need get a hold on this, I can't phase and have the guys who were my pack see my heart throbbing after some lay. It felt wrong to think that, what we had last night was some how much more that what it was. A one night stand is all it was. I tried to convince myself. I sounded like a pansy. With that, I successfully stored those thoughts for when I was alone again, and watched my human feet turn and my hands fell to the ground, now in the shape of paws as well.

 _Heya boss._ Embry's voice pointed at me, from whatever he had been thinking before.

 _I assume patrol has been fine? Wanted to check-in._ I said through our mind link.

` _Yup. Nothin' new here._ He responded back, then added, " _Jake ran home last night, why didn't you drive him back?"_

 _I had an errand to run up here._ I lied, but then had to phase back before the flood of intimate images filled my thoughts.

I got dressed and headed back to the lot so I could make my way back to La Push. I pushed the truck as hard as it could go, the peddle was to the floor and the greenery around me blurred past. I was in a hurry, I felt the pull to be home with my pack.

* * *

When I finally felt my feet hit the ground, I sighed with relief, feeling my animal instincts needing to feel the raw earth beneath me. I took in a deep breath and the smell of fresh blueberry muffins in the air, wafting above even the smell of dirt from the forest and salt from the sea. My stomach rumbled in response and I smiled, practically salivating for the food on the other side of my own front door.

Emily in my kitchen, standing on tiptoes and reaching for yet another baking sheet was the sight that greeted me. I stepped behind her, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, then reached for the pan that had been such a challenge for her, but was easily within my grasp. She smiled as I handed it to her and it pulled one in return from me.

She handed me a mug of steaming hot coffee as I stepped away from her, allowing her space to work. Emily hugged me quickly then said "Let's talk." We sat across from each other at the dining table that belonged just to the side of my small kitchen.

At first she was quiet, and I didn't offer up any explanations, I only traced my long fingers along the grain variants in the dark wood. I knew why she wanted to talk, and I wasn't sure what I could say.

"You went to bed with someone, didn't you?" She accused. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Somehow the way she'd said it, her face scrunched up unpleasantly, cheapened what had transpired last night. I couldn't say anything, because I knew exactly what she was going to say next. "You could really hurt someone you know. I know you, you don't do one night stands, you date. That's who you are. And knowing that, that's how I know someone will get hurt when you imprint. Whatever this thing is between you, and this stranger, you need to end it Sam." She told me all in one go.

"Em. Honestly, it's not what you think it was." I said, she looked at me skeptically but urged me to explain myself. "I met someone. I was so fucking drawn to her, Em. Literally everything about her called to me, her smell, her eyes, her voice, everything. I acted on it. I just wanted to know her, spend some time with her. She initiated everything else."

After a moment of silence with Emily still frowning I told her everything else that had been on my mind. "I know I should have stopped things there, for her own sake, but she seemed like this was a one night thing and I couldn't stop myself. It was some sort of need. I don't understand it, but you know me. I'm not that guy… Hell, I haven't gotten laid in longer than I'd like to admit, but that's because you're right, I'm not the one night stand man usually."

Emily let out a sigh and said, "I get it. Sort of. Did you imprint on her?" When I shook my head no, she finished, "I don't know then, but you still need to make sure she isn't expecting anything more."

I frowned, more upset than was fair, and told her, "She was gone when I woke up, she didn't leave a number or anything, so I won't have to do anything."

We sat in silence for awhile more, but my mind was anywhere but in this room. Emily and I were best friends. It was a bit of an unlikely friendship that had developed after most of the pack had phased. There were rumors spreading like wildfire that we were together back then, much to Leah's discomfort. Emily and Leah were cousins, so when the news of our alleged romance got out, Leah was really hurt. It had never been that way between us though. We were friends, and I trusted her with damn near everything. Leah still wouldn't talk to me much, she couldn't understand why I would date her cousin, even if she'd ended things with me, it was never a problematic ending.

Paul walked in, bare chested as was our uniform as wolves. Everyone used my house as a gathering place, no matter if I was home or not. He walked right up behind Emily and gave her kisses across her cheek and to her lips. She hummed happily and when he pulled away, he gently lifted her, sat down, and placed her on top of his lap. He asked what was going on once his mouth was already stuffed half full of blueberry muffin. Emily just giggled at him, pleased, but didn't really give him any answers, that was up to me.

"What? You moving in on my girl Sir Alpha?" Paul joked. I just laughed and pointed at the woman who was eyeing him adoringly and told him that even if I wanted to, there was no way she'd go for it. I was jealous. Not of Paul and Emily specifically, just the imprinted couples. They had someone. It was a forever deal, and whether they welcomed the imprint with open arms, the way Jake had when he'd seen Angela for the first time, or if, like Paul and Emily, there was some struggle and resistance, it became the most loyal and exciting partnership out there. But here I was, twenty-seven, the oldest member of the pack, too afraid to have a girlfriend who is not my imprint for the fear of hurting someone, yet no imprint or solid guarantee that I would ever imprint.

This is all why Emily was so upset with me before, of course. She was adamant that all of us would imprint, she doesn't think it's as rare for the wolves as the legends make it seem. I'd have to agree to some extent, the legends have been wrong about a lot so far.

As for Emily and Paul, well they had a rocky start. Paul was a real ladies man, hooked up with just about any woman he could, but he met a sweet girl named Cass… and some bitch named Lauren. He and Cass were doing a whole "friends with benefits" thing and Cass thought it was "Just them" but everytime Lauren was home from college, they'd get together. Eventually Cass found out about Lauren and was obviously upset by it. Paul should have stopped it there, but he did genuinely like spending time with the girl, so he just dropped Lauren and they worked it out. It wasn't even a month later when he met Emily… Cass had convinced herself that if Paul gave the other girl up, maybe they would be together as more than friends. Needless to say, Cass and Em both found out, and neither one was happy. Paul hadn't slept with Emily at that point but he had explained the pack and imprinting to her. We haven't heard from Cass since, and Emily wouldn't talk to Paul at all, which nearly killed them both. They then decided on becoming friends first. Paul stayed on the straight and narrow, and they fell in love. And now, some years later, they are right across from me and have forgotten my presence entirely. Everytime I think of dating someone, not that that is a frequent occurrence, Em reminds me of their story.

My house got noisey after that and my thoughts were pushed to the side as we were joined by the rest of the current wolves. Jake, his girl Angela, Embry, Quil, Jared, his girl Kim, and Seth. My tiny house was now filled with large, swarming bodies, and the comparatively tiny girls. The muffins were gone quickly, I realized I hadn't gotten one, but such was the life of Alpha. I needed to make sure my pack had full bellies before it was my turn to indulge.

Someone turned on the tv and started playing on the xbox that was in my living room. It wasn't mine, I'm not one much for video games, but one of the guys, Quil I think, had brought it over, and they all had a blast with it. After a bit Jake and Ange came to sit at the table with Emily, Paul, and I while it was Jared, Seth, and Quil battling it out while Embry and Kim watched, waiting for their turns.

"What happened to you last night, man?" Jacob asked. "You just disappeared. I had to run home last night. Thought I would be spotted for sure."

"You dirty dog, you got some tail didn't you!" Paul laughed. Emily gave him a playful smack upside the head and he pouted as if it had really hurt. Without my say-so I released a deep growl. Bella wasn't some tail, even if I didn't understand why my wolf wasn't going to let it fly.

All the ears in the room perked up and all the heads turned to face me. None of the pack, including the imprints, were comfortable when the Alpha was angry. Paul put his hands up in front of him in an "I'm sorry" gesture. I didn't intend to get so upset with him, but it did effectively end that conversation.

"So as was expected, Bella did not take the news of Jake and I together very well." Angela was the first to speak up, talking to Emily more than anyone else. Kim got up from where she was sitting by Jared and joined us, excited for some gossip I'm sure. "She left the group, I we didn't see her the rest of the night, and I left her a voicemail this morning, but she hasn't called back."

In the background all I could hear was Emily trying to reassure her that Bella would talk to her again, and Paul and Kim assuring her that it was a good thing if Bella didn't talk to her again. I couldn't say a word though. My mind was spinning. It was incredibly possible that the Bella I'd shared coital bliss with was the same Bella they were talking about. Bella Swan: Runs with Vampires, was flashing like a bright red sign in my head. As a man, I was frowning, concerned, as a wolf, I was near giddy with the thought of seeing her again.

* * *

Author's note:

This one might seem a little bit filler-y but, I promise, it was necessary :) As always, reviews are appreciated, especially if you have some constructive criticism!

I wanted to take a moment here to thank every person who has left a review or has clicked those 'favorite' or 'follow' buttons, the encouragement I get from that is insane! I hope you guys like the story and the direction that it is going as much as I like writing it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella:

I had slept the whole day after leaving Charlie at The Diner. I hadn't even realized it until I'd finally dredged myself out of the motel bed. It had been a week since then. I managed to eat out with Charlie a few times and made plans to look at apartments. But I was still tired and had to fight the nausea each time I tried to force myself to eat something.

I had disturbing dreams each night. They gave me an incredible sense of both dejavu and dread. It took me back to those horrible dreams I had back in high school. I had nearly forgotten about those dreams entirely.

Just like before there was a being that could only be described as an icy coldness and just like before, this being was chasing me through the evergreen Washington forest. What was different now, was that it was starting to catch me, coming closer right on my heels. In some of the dreams I would wake up there and it would end. Other times, the coldness would start to catch up. It would lick at my skin and where it touched me would turn to marble stone, caught in paralysis, making it harder and harder to get away. I always felt another pair of eyes watching me as I ran. They were protective, like whoever owned those eyes would not let the cold catch me, but also like they were helpless in stopping it.

Thankfully, I always woke up before the freezing monster could catch me. Now, just thinking about the dream my skin breaks out in goose bumps and a chill runs through me. I went to the bathroom and turned the heat of the shower water as high as it could go. Even though my skin turned bright pink I still felt cold spreading through me as if it started from within me. I felt ice in my very veins.

I quickly washed my body and hair then stumbled out of the motel bathroom, disappointed. I tried to shake it off though. I didn't have time to dwell on the dreams that I couldn't control, I had too much to do, and I'd wasted enough time being tired over the past week. I had a list made of what needed to get done. The list so far was:

 _\- Find an apartment_

 _\- Get my job at Newton's_

 _\- Find used car to buy_

 _\- Look for teaching jobs_

It was a really daunting list comprised of spending large sums of money and finding a way to afford such spending. It was particularly intimidating now that I wouldn't have the Cullens' deep pockets to back me up. I was ready for the challenge though. I was ready to finally be truly independent.

A moment later Emmet barged through the door of our motel room and picked me up in a bone-crushing bearhug while exclaiming how much he'd missed his "Belly Bean." I was glad to see him even though I knew he was called upon by Rose to try to help pull me out of the funk I'd been in. It really was helping though. Today was the first day that I'd had enough energy to get dressed somewhat nicely. I was warmer than I was all last week and it was finally warmer outside despite the typical Forks cloud cover and on-off rain.

I dressed in black jeans, a while v-neck tee, and a grey cardigan. I brushed out my long hair and let it tumble down in natural waves. I was ready to go to the appointments that I made to get tours of a couple different apartment complexes, Rose and Emmett were going to come with me. On the way out, I grabbed my purse and slipped on my comfortable converse sneakers. Emmett and Rose followed me out the door and revved up Emmett's Jeep. We piled in, Rosalie was driving, Emmett was in charge of music, and I was navigating.

The first stop was not too far away from the motel, so it didn't take long before we were all hopping out of the jeep and starting our first tour. As soon as we walked into the complex's office a stout woman standing behind the front desk greeted us.

"Hello, which one of you is Miss Swan?" She was looking at us from above her glasses that were pushed down her nose as she compiled several papers and stacked them on a clipboard. When I stuck my arm out to shake her head and said that that was me, she shook my hand, but her eyes scrutinized me. She looked me up and down, sizing me up.

"ID." She said. She didn't say it as a question, just sort of a rude announcement of what she needed from me. I dug through my purse, then gave her my driver's license. The four of us then made our way to the display apartment.

The display apartment was on the other side of the complex which provided a great opportunity to scope out what the outside looked like. There really weren't any amenities, but that wasn't what I was looking for anyways, so that didn't bother me any. The manager opened the front door and we stepped inside. She gave us a moment alone to look around. It was a one bedroom apartment, there was dingy carpet and even I could smell the mildew coming from the kitchen sink, which was in the same room as the washer and dryer. Worse yet, the front door did not lock properly and there was a draft coming in the thin window panes. It wasn't too much of a problem for now, but as soon as Washington winter hit, there would be trouble.

Emmett's nose scrunched up as he smelled something bad. "I'm sure the smell is so bad, you can even smell is Bella Bean. This place sucks." Rose elbowed him in the ribs trying to get him to leave me alone in case I liked the place, she understood my need to feel independent. That said, it was obvious that she was trying to hide her natural reaction to the stench as well.

"It's ok Rose, this place sucks." I told her. It was just that moment when the woman decided to come into the space. She cleared her throat and made room for us to pass by as she locked up.

"I guess our little complex is not good enough for you." She stated, her voice surly.

"Um… I just want to pick the right one." I was trying to be polite, but I also was not about to apply to live here.

She silently just handed my license to me and walked back to the office, her clipboard still in hand. The three of us all just looked at each other a little unsure of what to say but as soon as we were in the car we all let out a laugh at the irritated woman's expense.

* * *

We went to four other places in the same day, and they had each turned out much the same as the first one did. The last one was near the Forks-La Push border and for some reason I had a gut feeling and wanted to get just a little bit closer to the border. Rose and Emmett shared a nervous look that I didn't understand, but still Rose kept driving in the direction I wanted.

We edged slowly in a small neighborhood that gave way to one driveway that led into the woods. At the front of the drive there was a "For Rent" sign up.

"There!" I yelled, and Rosalie turned in, the car coming to a crawl down the long gravel way. At the end, there was a beautiful, cottage style home. There was a small garden on either side. Rose parked the Jeep and we walked around back where there was a little, wooden porch, with just two chairs and a small table between them. A french door separated the indoor space and the outdoor space, so I climbed the few steps up the porch to peer in.

The french doors led to a quaint kitchen and living room combo, it looked updated, but still modest. I could see another door at the other side that looked like a bedroom door and where the front door was, but couldn't see into the room. Regardless of the one hidden room, I knew that this was my home. I bounced a little in excitement and called the phone number that had been on the "For Rent" sign.

It rang four times before an elderly woman answered. She told me that the place was for rent, and that she would show me around the place the next day. Unfortunately the little house was just outside my budget. I frowned, but Rosalie read my expression immediately, having heard the conversation.

"Oh Bella, don't get so upset, you know we will cover the difference for you." She told me. Before I could argue she put up a hand and continued, "No, let me do this for you. It will be a housewarming gift." I sighed, giving in. I knew that I couldn't win in an argument with any vampire. If I tried, then she would just disappear after depositing an ungodly amount of money into my bank account, so I just muttered a "thank you" and dropped it. Plus, I couldn't get the stupid grin off my face anyways knowing that I was going to get the little house of my dreams.

We made it back to the motel and I couldn't wipe the excitement from my face for the rest of the night. We had a good night, all just hanging around and chatting. It was nice to catch up with Emmett, it hadn't been that long since I'd seen him, but I was used to seeing all of the Cullen's nearly everyday. The three of us watched silly movies all night but the exhaustion caught up with me quickly and I passed out on my bed, horrifying dreams filled my mind once again.

* * *

The next morning I found a note from the married pair stating the they had gone out hunting and that I would see them again in a few days. I got ready for the day, feeling pretty light after such a good day with Rosalie and Emmett yesterday, but the fatigue I had felt before yesterday set back in and I was back to being uncomfortably cold.

I dressed in an oversized hoodie and leggings with my hair tied in a knot on the top of my head. I had very little energy so I didn't bother with makeup, just grabbed my things and drove Charlie's Camry to the cottage house where I was meeting the old woman who owned the home, Mrs. Thomas.

It was about a twenty minute drive from the motel since it was on the very edge of Forks, so I took the time to think on what I was going to do about my sleeping problem, and what the dreams meant. The best I could think of was that the dreams were about vampires chasing me… but why weren't there any vampires there? And who was watching me as I ran...why were they unable to help?

When I got to the home there was no one there yet so I parked the car and waited on the back porch. I sat on one of the chairs and was lulled to sleep by the quiet sounds of the forest that surrounded me.

As soon as I'd fallen asleep, I was dreaming again. I was running as fast as I could through the woods and this time, instead of the coldness reaching me, those eyes stalked out of the woods. It was a wolf. A humongous black wolf with intelligent eyes that had sped up and run out of the woods in front of me. The wild animal had stopped me in my tacks and I looked around me fearful of the coldness catching me. But while there was a chill from within me, there was nothing chasing me any longer. The wolf brought his giant face closer to me and ran his snout along my neck, brushing my hair to the side.

Suddenly I was jerked awake by a deep, rumbling voice calling my name. "Bella? Wake up… Bella? Uh...Marie?"

I met brown eyes deep as the trees in the forest were old. He smelled of the woods and of a masculine shampoo. "Sam?" I asked surprised.

"It is you! What are you doing here?" He asked. I was wondering the same thing. Was it possible that he was from the reservation here? I knew that he must have been native, just looking at him had told me that, but I hadn't ever seen him around here. I was pretty engulfed in Edward and the Cullen life nearly the entire time I'd lived here before though, so it made sense that I didn't recognize him.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Mrs. Thomas here for a house tour." I told him honestly, blushing as I remembered the last time we had spoken and the fact that I had left him without any way of contacting me.

"Well I am here to show you around then, Mrs. Thomas wasn't feeling too well this morning, so I was sent to show the house." He said and my heart skipped a beat at the vibrations of his voice. Just being near him again was causing me to feel heated and wanting. All I could think about was the feel of his hot bare skin against my own, moving within me and pushing me closer and closer to the edge.

He cleared his voice when it had been too long since he'd been waiting for me to respond, and I swear I saw something change in those eyes of his, like something had been switched on,something primal. I swallowed thickly. He cleared his voice again, then stood up from where he had been crouched beside me. He extended his hand towards me, and I took it, allowing him to help me stand.

Sam led me around the home and to the front door. He unlocked it and when the door swung open, I felt like he had unlocked the door to my future. The feeling I had yesterday sprung forward within me again and I was overcome with the sense that this was my home and that I was meant to be here.

I smiled wide and looked at Sam who was watching me with a smile of his own. "You like it, huh?" He said. I nodded and continued to look around the kitchen and living areas. It had hardwood floors throughout and even had a small fireplace.

"Does it come furnished like this?" I asked him. It looked like I had caught him off guard as he had been watching me take in my surroundings.

"I think so, yeah." He told me. This was an added bonus. If I was going to be looking for a car soon, then I wouldn't have the extra funds it would take to buy my own furniture. I also really enjoyed all the simple pieces in the room and they were functional, so if they came with the rent, then I didn't see much point in replacing them.

"So, Sam… I just wanted to apologize… you know for the other night. I didn't really mean to leave without giving you my number, I just, well it was my first time, you know hooking up with a total stranger, so I'm really not sure of the etiquette there, but I really didn't think I'd see you again, so I didn't want to seem weird or clingy by leaving a number." I was rambling, and I knew it, but I was so inexperienced with all this kind of stuff, and now here he was, looking even sexier than he did when we'd met, and I wanted him.

"Bella. Calm down. It's alright, really. Honestly though, I am glad that you're here, that I get to see you again." He told me, bringing his dangerously warm hands to rest on my arms. I wanted him to touch my needy skin. I could feel him on me even though he was just skimming the fabric of my hoodie. For the first time since he'd shown up today, I remembered what I was wearing and blushed a dark red.

I was here ogling literally the most attractive man I'd ever seen, and I was wearing a hoodie and leggings. Fortunately, Sam didn't seem to notice what I was wearing, because he was already undressing me with his eyes, seeing only what was beneath the thick material.

"Bella… Are you going to rent this house?" He asked me, his gravelly voice an octave deeper than it was a moment ago. I nodded my head yes, completely speechless. "Good." He said simply, then picked me up and carried me through the door that lead to the bedroom. I wasn't sure what this meant for what we were, and I knew that I had a hundred other things to worry about, like my nightmares and fatigue, and generally what was wrong with me lately. But right now, cradled in this man's arms and being carried to where I knew I would find myself wrapped in pleasure, I felt good, and I didn't care to think about anything else.

* * *

Author's note:

So the characters decided not to do what I had planned for them, but that's ok, I still like how it turned out. I hope you like this direction as well!

-Dahlia


	12. Chapter 12

*Lemon Warning*

Chapter 12

Sam:

I'd finally made it to my bed in the early morning hours after patrol and I was met by an empty bed and cold sheets. I sound like a wuss but it weighs on me to know that I don't have someone to come home to. The other, unimprinted guys give me hell every time I get caught red handed with these kinds of thoughts. They are comfortable with being single, they might want to find their imprints, but they aren't in a rush. The thing is, I am twenty seven. I am the oldest of our pack, the next two in line were Paul and Jared at twenty six, and they were both imprinted already.

I didn't have any biological siblings, that I knew of at least, and neither of my parents had stuck around. I'd been alone in this house for a long time. Although the snoring coming from the guest room suggested otherwise. I'd forgotten that Seth had stayed here because his sister, who happened to be Leah, was home for the summer, and she didn't know about the wolves.

I closed my eyes to sleep at exactly 4:32 am. I was jerked awake by my cell phone ringing at 7:10am. The call was old Mrs. Thomas wondering if I would show a prospective tenant the old cabin I'd reconstructed for her a few months back. I still had the key because Mrs. Thomas was a stubborn woman who judged people off of her own feeling about them. No one had been good enough to rent the cabin yet, so I still had the key. Whoever she had spoken with must be the one. I don't know why the building was so special to her, but when I'd helped her through the threshold for the first time since I'd renovated it, she was brought to tears by the sight. She told me that someday a beautiful family would live there, and it would make the work worth it.

I pulled myself from my sheets and took a shower, looks like I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep today. The icy water was enough to wake me up the rest of the way and I towel dried my body. I threw on some cut off shorts and a clean t-shirt, then I was out the door. I went to The Diner for a coffee to energize up and to eat my weight in bacon and toast.

To my surprise, the waitress came to the table where I was sitting by myself and plopped down on the chair across from me. She was tall, had chin length black hair, honey colored skin, and warm hazel eyes. Sitting across from me was none other than Leah Clearwater.

"Samuel Uley, well how the hell are ya?" She asked boisterously, smiling at me. Some people never change, she certainly hadn't it seemed.

"Doin' alright, how have you been?" I asked her, genuinely curious as to what she had been up the past few years that I hadn't seen her. I knew she was in school in Olympia for some science thing, but she must have been going for more than a regular degree because she had been there for nearly seven years.

"I have one semester left and I will have my doctorate! Environmental Science, can you believe it?" She sighed wistfully.

"Damn Lee, I'm proud of you." I told her honestly. I was, she had always been the smart one between the two of us, she was also mischievous which got us into all sorts of prank wars and trouble when we were kids. Leah was my oldest friend, regardless of our dating history and the years we had spent apart.

"Thanks, Sam. Anyways, I've got tables to wait, what'cha want for breakfast?" She brought me coffee as soon as I was done ordering and I sipped at it slowly, savoring the flavor. I instinctually listened in on the conversations of the towns people who'd also chosen The Diner for breakfast this morning. I was scanning the conversations just to make sure everything was well in the community, not listening to each one for long enough to really intrude on their personal discussions. It seemed like everything was alright, so when Leah brought the food to my table, I dug in.

* * *

When I'd finished eating, I made sure to leave Leah an extra tip and walked through the woods from there to the cottage house. Whoever it was wouldn't know that I had walked this far to get there so I wasn't too concerned about exposure. I didn't know what to expect from the person that the old woman had deemed worthy of renting the property, but I sure as hell didn't expect to see Bella asleep in the chair on the back porch.

This really confirmed the suspicions I'd developed over the last week since I'd seen her. This was absolutely Bella Swan, and Bella Swan was absolutely the mystery woman I'd hooked up with at a hotel in Port Angeles.

She was as beautiful as I'd remembered. More so even without all of the makeup covering her natural features. She was wearing a hoodie that swamped her and hid her curves from my gaze. I was happy to take her in for a moment, but she was mumbling fearfully in her sleep, so I decided it was a good idea to wake her up now.

It took a few tries, but I was finally able to wake her up from her impromptu nap. The look on her face when recognition hit was hilarious to me. She was adorable. Well she was, until she thought of something, presumably from our shared night as the air grew thick with the scent of her arousal. I growled low and knew she could hear it so I covered it by clearing my throat… twice.

She was here to see the house. Bella was the one that crazy old Mrs. Thomas had picked, and that's exactly why she was crazy. Mrs. Thomas was as Quileute as I was and here she was, choosing a friend of Vampires as the chosen one. I couldn't blame her though, I was starting to think that I'm crazy too when it comes to this beautiful woman who had no idea about any of this.

I led Bella to the front of the little house and when we walked in I was happy to see her smile as she absorbed every detail I had put into the home. After a moment, she started apologizing to me for not leaving a number, she was rambling, I made her nervous. I also turned her on, I could smell it.

"Bella… Are you going to rent this house?" I asked her, letting my voice drop. I waited for her answering nod and then lifted her into my arms, carrying her to the small bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. I knew that I shouldn't be doing this, that I could get attached, or she could get attached and I could imprint, but it felt too right to stop now.

Immediately after laying her on the bed I stood back up and just took her in. She was propped up on her elbows, looking up at me, her bottom lip between her teeth and a flushed pink on her cheeks. I leaned over her slowly to kiss her. I sucked her bottom lip between mine to soothe it from the pressure that she'd put on it. We both let out a quiet sigh upon that first kiss, relieved to be kissing each other again.

I kissed her for a moment more, my hands just lightly brushing her arms that were still covered by the thick hoodie that she wore. I reached my hands along the velvet soft skin of her sides and up to rest between her shoulder blades on her back. I trailed my lips from hers to find a path to her neck. I hovered above her pulse point for a moment before I drug my teeth along the sensitive flesh, then bit down, remembering how much she had liked the biting before. True to form, she moaned aloud and pushed her hips up into mine, causing me to growl and put one hand down to hold her hips still. My dominant side was taking over, we were going to do this my way.

"I need to know something Bella." I told her, lifting off of her just enough for her to catch her breath and think clearly for a moment. Her lips were a cherry red and were slightly swollen from our exchange of nips and kisses, and I couldn't help myself. I ducked down and kissed her again, sucking them gently a moment before pulling back again. Her eyes were dazed with lust for me and it made me want her even more. "Can I be rough with you? I am a rough lover and I don't want to hurt you." I told her as bluntly as possible.

I didn't expect her to answer the way she did though. She brought her hands to rest where my hair met my neck and she combed through it with her fingers gently. Everything about her was soft as she leaned up to kiss me on the mouth, then moved to pepper feather light kisses on my jaw and adam's apple. Then she bit down on my ear lobe with just enough pressure to make me groan, but not enough to hurt, then whispered "I want you to fuck me up" right in my fucking ear and I had never been so turned on in my life.

I had the green light and the wolf in me was ready to go, but the man in me wanted to make sure one last time. "You know what you're asking for?" She nodded in response. "Fuck me… if I'm hurting you or being too rough, tell me okay." Another nod from her and I am in heaven.

The first thing to go is that giant hoodie of hers, I grab it in handfuls and pull it off her body, tossing it away from her carelessly. I dive in with kisses and nips and bites to her collarbone and down to the tops of her voluminous breasts. Her milky skin is flush with aching pink that assures me beyond just the sound of her little gasps and mewls of pleasure and the heady scent of her desire.

The next thing to go are her skin tight leggings. I draw my hands up along her smooth legs, then hips, then ribs, until they are resting at her bra clasp while I continue to kiss her senseless. I pull the latch and throw the bra to lay with the other discarded garments. Her tits spring free and that must have felt good for her because she gasped at that sensation alone. It was nothing compared to the moan she pulled from deep within her lithe little body when my mouth was on her and my teeth and fingers pulled at her perfect, rosey buds simultaneously. I bit and pinched just hard enough for it to hurt and she squirmed beneath me, panting in pleasure and dripping her desire all the way through her panties and onto the once clean sheets. She bucked her hips into mine again and it pulled a loud growl from me as I pressed my hand down on her more firmly to hold her still. The very sound of my dominance over her made her whimper and flood with want.

I could smell her so strongly that the scent of her nectar hung in the air around us like a blanket, deliciously filling my senses, and I knew I needed to taste her. I leaned up to capture her mouth with mine again before then sucking in each pink tip one at a time, biting down, then blowing softly on each one, watching them harden into oversensitized flesh that begged to be tortured and worshiped all at once. I kissed between her mounds once, pinching her nipples one last time between my fingers as I pulled on them and began a new path from the center of her chest down to her panty covered pussy.

I gave her lower lips a languid swipe of my tongue through the cotton of her lingerie. We both moaned and I knew that I needed to taste her uninterrupted by the flavor of cotton. I ripped the fabric off, lacking the patience I'd had when discarding the other garments and I wasted no time in dragging my tongue along her entire slit, top to bottom. I did this several times, memorizing her peach and honey flavor.

She had been trying to wiggle her hips free this entire time, so I decided to tease her just a little. She was peering down at me with exquisite eyes filled with passion and need, she cried out when she realized I wasn't going to give her what she wanted right away.

"Sam…" she begged and I'd never heard something more beautiful in all my years as her quivering voice thick with desperation for me to pleasure her. I licked her from bottom to top again once and only one time before looking back into her eyes.

"Please, Sam…" She pleaded. I pushed down on her just a little harder, and moved my hand so that it was pushing down just above her mound. I licked her again, only once more from bottom to top just as I had done before. Only this time I bit down on her sensitive clit when I got to the top. She nearly screamed out her pleasure. Then she realized that I had once again stopped.

"Oh my god, Sam, please." She gasped, dizzy with the frenzied need for release.

"What do you want me to do?" I challenged. Her chest was heaving and her breath was coming short and she just mumbled "please Sam, please." over and over and there was no reason for me to deny her. So I applied just the smallest bit more pressure to the hand pushing down above her mound and as I had done before licked her from bottom to top. Her hands gripped my hair and pulled as I bit her sensitive clit once more. This time though, I didn't stop. I lapped at her furiously and twisted her little nub between my fingers all the while slowly adding more and more pressure above her womanhood. And just like that she gushed all over me. Her thighs were shaking around my head and her tiny hands were tugging my hair, she was screaming out my name, and her fucking peach and honey flavor was washing over me and all over the sheet covered mattress.

I didn't let her come down though, no, I wasn't done. I pushed in one finger, and pumped at an almost inhuman speed while I licked and sucked at her twitching clit. I added a second finger and started to curl them inward towards me and she came for a second time that night all over my fingers and hand.

Satisfied for the moment, I climbed up her trembling body and kissed her before turning on my side and running my rough fingers along her ivory satin skin, now glistening with a thin layer of sweat. I placed slow, wet kisses at her neck and around her earlobe as I allowed her a moment to catch her breath. As I heard her heartbeat begin to slow and her breathing begin to even out back to normal I slowly dropped one hand to pinch her clit between my fingers, more gently this time. Then I brought it up to her perfect tits and pinched and twisted at her pert nipples, while continuing to nibble at her pulse point. Eventually she turned to look at me, and her beautiful eyes met mine.

"You still have all your clothes on." She said with a laugh that turned to a moan when I twisted her peak and bit down on the side of her neck particularly hard at the same time.

I didn't answer her verbally at first, just stood and relieved myself of the clothing I'd been wearing. I then sat down, leaning against the headboard. My dick was standing tall and proud, just waiting for her. She sat up and crawled her way to me. Without me having to say a word, she sat right on my lap, guiding my entire length inside of her throbbing pussy, still dripping in want for me.

She slid up and down my dick, giving me an enticing view made only of her ample, bouncing tits and myself disappearing deep inside her. I moaned and let her take control for now, as I was enjoying myself too much to stop her. She shuddered and her legs began to turn to jello, so I knew she was tired, but close to another orgasm, so I helped her by lifting her up and slamming her down roughly, taking me all in every time.

When she tensed up then shattered all over me, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, but I kept up the pace and she was moaning all over again, letting me know that she was still good to go on.

I pulled her off me, confusing her for a moment before she figured out what I was doing as I flipped her down so that she was on her hands and knees before me. My wolf nature howled at seeing her ass up in the air, her pussy lips peeking out at me from between her glistening thighs. Her lower lips were literally dripping, and I watched for a moment before I was overcome with my need and I slammed my full length into her from behind.

She moaned out loud in almost a frantic cry as I growled, pushing into her over and over. I had one hand on her hip, steadying our pace and used the other to rub on her bouncing ass cheeks, she pushed her tight behind back into me and I knew what she wanted. I gave it to her, smacking down hard once on each cheek, then wrapped my hand in her hair pulling her up so that her back was flush against my chest and the hand that had been on her hip now traveled up her body to pinch at her pebbled nipples and grab onto one of her breasts.

I could see her eyes were squinted shut and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and her moans had turned into little squeals and incoherent murmmers of pleasure and I knew she was going to dive over the edge yet another time, and it was going to be soon. I was glad, because as I was almost violently pounding into her, listening to our flesh slap against each other, I was on the brink of bliss myself.

Knowing I couldn't take much more, I took the hand that had still been tangled in her long waves and brought it down to swirl at her pulsing clit one last time as I bit down hard where her neck met her shoulder. We both shook as we were brought to completion at the same time and I lazily continued to rub her sensitive flesh, prolonging her orgasm, which in turn milked my own for everything it was worth.

I gently pulled her down to rest on the bed, nearly cradling her. We were both completely wiped out. My wolf was damn near purring inside me as I lazily let my hand continue to softly feel out the hills and valleys of her beautiful body. Her pale skin was contrasted against my dark hand and I felt spurred on once more, an insatiable drive that being a wolf gave me, but we were both exhausted and needed to rest. I settled on pulling her hair to the side and gave her a few chaste kisses along her neck where she now had several hickeys and outlines of my bite marks. Again, my wolf paced in my head, excited about the little marks, confusing me. I didn't get a chance to think too far into it when her breathing evened out into sleep and I allowed mine to do the same.

* * *

Author's note:

So they took over the story again, this was not planned here, but I can't say that I mind at all! Hope you all enjoyed :)

~Happy Reading~


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Italicized is a dream

*Lemon watch still in effect*

Bella:

 _I was running again. The wind whipped past me and the tree limbs were slapping on my skin. I was panting and out of breath, but I put every ounce of effort into getting away. Although it was still looming in the background, I wasn't running from the coldness today. I was running from the wolf. My heart beat was pounding in my chest, making an attempt to escape through my throat. Today, I was running out of playfulness instead of fear. I felt light and I felt alive, and then I was sent tumbling down by tripping on a root and the wolf pounced on me, making me laugh and squirm._

 _The wolf nuzzled into my neck sniffing at me. Once satisfied, the giant black wolf moved to sniff at my ankles, licking each one to make sure I hadn't hurt them too badly. Then, he plopped down next to me on the forest floor. I curled into him and let my fingers run through the fur behind his ear. This caused him to only snuggle in closer to me._

 _We stayed that way for awhile, but all too soon I felt the temperature begin to drop and I was being pulled away from the safety of the wolf and into the dark cold forest where the icy being lurked. The black wolf was suddenly on his feet, alert, frantically looking around for the threat that he could sense but couldn't see._

 _I screamed out for Sam, and the wolf's frame changed and a naked Sam was standing in his place. He ran towards me as I reached out for him, unconcerned that he was a giant wolf just a moment ago. He wore an equally furious and terrified expression on his beautiful face as I was ripped away from him, not in control of my own body as it was inexplicably drawn out into the coldness._

* * *

I woke up with a sheen of sweat covering my body. I was too warm, overheated by the russet body intertwined with my own. I wondered about my dream, and why Sam was a wolf, that's not possible obviously, but it must have been a metaphor for something. I had the distinct feeling that these dreams were trying to get a message across to me, but I hadn't been able to put the pieces together yet.

I realized that I feel pretty well today, I'm spent from the morning we'd shared, but I didn't feel the penetrating exhaustion I'd been weighed down by the last week. On top of that I didn't feel nauseous, in fact, I was really hungry. I just wasn't ready to move away from Sam to get up yet.

I spent a moment just to look at him. He really was an enigma to me. I'd never been so attracted to someone before and I'd never given in to these sorts of desires. Even Edward didn't make me flood with want the way Sam does. He made a little noise in his sleep and turned a bit, trying to get comfortable again. The top of his sinewy arm brushed against the underside of my breast and I moaned, feeling something stir inside me. I was addicted to his touch; set on fire by the barest stroke of his skin on mine.

Trying to be discrete as not to wake him, I snuck out of the bed and made my way to the attached bathroom. I hadn't actually made it this far in my home tour, and it didn't really matter because I was set on living here anyway, but the room was as beautiful as the rest of the little home.

The floor was the same grained hardwood that covered the other rooms of the home as well, and there was both a bathtub and separate shower. Both were covered in beautiful grey tiles with delicate details on one row of smaller tiles that wrapped around the shape of the tub and shower. There was a sink counter with wood cabinets and a grey countertop that matched the counters in the kitchen. Someone had put a lot of care into this entire home design.

Just above the sink was a broad mirror and went to stand in front of it to make sure I would look alright when Sam woke up. I didn't plan to leave before him this time. When I looked into the mirror I was shocked. I had light bruises and dark hickeys peppering my skin across nearly my entire body.

I stared at all the little marks and I felt branded by Sam. That thought turned me on more than I would have thought. As I started to become excited, thoughts of our first meeting and of earlier this morning flooded my mind and my heart was nearly pumping right out of my chest.

Looking into the mirror at myself I leaned forward and rubbed my legs together trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building between them. I looked different to even myself. My eyes were lustful and my lips were swollen from use, there was a new flush to my cheeks that had very little to do with embarrassment.

Images of Sam's hard body and slightly rough skin hit me hard and I moaned quietly out loud thinking about how he had grabbed my hips and roughly controlled my body, pulling several orgasms out of me, before letting himself go. I was quivering and I had never been so affected by anyone or anything.

Before I knew it Sam was bursting through the bathroom door, nostrils flared and clearly aroused. I flushed, knowing that he had somehow sensed my mood and was coming in to cure me of this affliction I had for how much I wanted him.

"What exactly have you been doing in here?" He asked me as he came up behind me where I was leaning over the sink and gripped my hips with one hand, pressing our centers together, and using the other hand to push between my shoulders, effectively bending me down further.

"Just thought about you fucking me." I told him. He brought out a new side of me. I never thought that I would be one to have a dirty mouth during sex, or that I would love being manhandled and dominated.

"Fuck me, baby girl." Sam ground out, reaching around to capture one of my breasts in his giant hand and bit down a bit on my neck before kissing it soothingly. "I want you." He said.

"Then take me." And just like that, he was pulling me back up and gripping both of my tits, plucking at the buds that were still extra sensitive from our morning activities. I moaned, pushing my ass into him where I could feel his impressive length prod at my entrance. He allowed for just the head of him to dip into the exact spot I was craving him to be.

We both let out gasps at the sensation of his girth stretching me and my walls squeezing him in, beckoning him to push the rest of the way forward. He didn't give in though, instead he pulled out of me and dropped to his knees. I cried out in a whimper at the loss of him inside of me.

He immediately started biting at the insides of my thighs and it added a whole new feeling since I couldn't see what he was going to do next. I hung my head down, closing my eyes in pleasure when he licked me, flicking his tongue over my swollen clit. After a moment of him continuously pleasuring me, he gently inserted a thick finger into me. He pumped slowly at first, making me wiggle down into him and beg "please." He gave me what I needed and picked up his speed little by little.

I could feel myself getting close to my orgasm, panting and meeting the thrusts of his finger. He sensed this and added a second finger, driving his hand into me faster and harder than he had before. He flicked my clit with his tongue just as he had before, over and over.

"Cum for me, Bella." He said with a voice that was all rasp and command. I shuddered and came, hard all over his hand and was a moaning mess. He bit down on my ass cheek as I came and it just extended the euphoria that washed over me. "Good girl." He nearly purred.

Sam climbed my body with kisses from each ass cheek, up my spine, to my neck, and finally he turned me around, kissing my lips gently. I could taste myself on him and it made a quiet but high-pitched keen slip from me. Sam pulled away and turned the shower on.

"Is it okay for us to be using the house this way? I mean I haven't even been approved for it…" I asked, a little worried that we may be taking advantage of Mrs. Thomas.

"No, we are good. Trust me, Mrs. Thomas would not have sent me out here to meet you if you weren't going to get the house. She's very particular, that woman. Now get in the shower with me." He answer me, then demanded. I shut my mouth, turned on yet again by his dominant behavior. I blushed as I did what he told me to do, and he smiled at me as I stepped into the waiting shower.

"I am a dominant man Bella. I like to be in control and I like being in charge. That doesn't mean that you have to do anything you don't want to though, okay? I want you to know that." He told me seriously once he had stepped into the water with me.

I stood on my tip toes and pursed my lips, expecting a kiss. He leaned down and gave me a chaste peck on the lips. I was happy he was the kind of guy that was going to recognize that while I apparently liked being dominated on bed, in my regular life I am independent and my own person with my own wants, needs, and personality. Or at least that's who I am trying to be now.

I let those thoughts drift away as I looked around for soap, for some reason expecting it to be in the home that no one was currently living in. When I didn't find it, I giggled, realizing that this shower was pretty useless for the moment.

"What's the point? There is no soap!" I said when I caught Sam giving me a confused look. He smiled, then he reached around me and put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer.

"The point is that you are here with me now, all wet in a shower filled with hot water and steam." He told me, his voice low and heavy with his intent. He moved his hands to trail past my hip to squeeze my but.. Then he continued to feel the bare skin of my back before finally cupping my neck, pulling me into a more passionate kiss.

This time it was me dropping to my knees so that I was eye level with his hard member. I chanced a look up at him, and when our eyes met I could see how much he wanted me. I didn't make him wait I grabbed him and wrapped my mouth around, letting him slip as deeply into my throat as he could go. He moaned low and tangled his hands back into my hair, thrusting into open mouth.

I let him control me in this way too, satisfied to be the one causing him so much pleasure. I just grabbed onto his defined ass and held on as I allowed him to keep slamming his dick in my mouth, trying to breath through my nose. I moaned around him, getting pleasure from this too.

He pulled himself from between my lips and I looked up at him, confused. Sam didn't give me long before he explained himself by pulling me up, pushing me against the shower wall, and kissing me hard. My nipples grew taut from the cold tile wall and his attention was immediately drawn to them. One of them was already between his teeth before I was even able to gasp at the sensation. The other was tugged and pinched by his fingers while his free hand traveled down my body to once more find the sensitive sweet spot between my thighs.

"Sam, I need more, please…" I cried out as I pushed my body closer to his, just begging for more contact. I don't know if I had suddenly become a nymphomaniac or something but I just needed him again and again. He leaned back from where he had been latched on to my tits and lifted my just a bit so that I could wrap my legs around his hips as he guided his thick head back into my aching center.

My hand were pressed back onto the tile, trying to grasp at something to hold onto, but there was nothing. Sam saw this and once my legs were securely around his waist and he was deep inside me, he pressed me more tightly between himself and the wall, gathered my hands above my head in one of his large hands. I moaned at the feeling of powerlessness and tilted my head to the side, offering my neck instinctually. I don't know why I did it, but the result did not let me down.

Sam used the hand that was not currently holding my arms hostage to steady me and pulled his length out of my almost entirely out of me, then drove back in roughly. As he did, he'd places a gentle kiss on my displayed neck and bit down. I released a moan from somewhere deep inside me and my eyes rolled back in my head. This was exactly what I needed.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight." He told me, but I barely registered it over my own mutterings and gasps. He slammed into me over and over, bringing me deliciously closer to my release. I tried to help him and keep up with his thrusts, my moans getting louder and louder as I got close.

"That's right baby girl, scream for me to make you cum." He urged. Whether it was a conscious decision or not, I did as I was told and I screamed my release. Sam plunged into me a few more times before he met his end as well. He closed his eyes for a moment and just rested his forehead against my chest. I had no doubt that he could hear my rapidly beating heart.

After a moment he released my hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him carry me out of the shower. "I don't think I could walk if you let me." I told him, laughing. He tenderly kissed my neck, jaw, cheeks, and finally my lips then said, "That's ok, I got you." And for some reason, even though we really were still strangers, I believed him. He had me, and he had my back.

* * *

Authors note:

There is a little bit more filler for this chapter, but hey, it is important for them to get to know each other's bodies, and I don't mind writing and reading about it. Hopefully you guys like it too.

Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of you who follow/favorite my story, and extra thank you to those of you who review and the ones who have reviewed multiple times, you guys are keeping me going and its giving me so much happiness to write this story.

To address some of your reviews, Sam has NOT imprinted on Bella, they have an obvious connection and all I can really say is that destiny and fate have a LOT of big plans for them. There will definitely be twists and turns ahead :)

My last little bit of news I wanted to share with you is that I have been inspired for another story and may starting working on it/posting it soon alongside this one. It's a Paul/Bella story with some darker themes!

~Dahlia


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella:

Sam carried me back into the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. The way he moved it seemed like I weighed absolutely nothing to him. I reasoned that he must work out a lot and that would explain his physique too. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled back asking if I was tired.

"Definitely, but I'm even more hungry." I told him.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll go get something to eat and bring it back?" He asked. I just nodded as my eyelids were already beginning to droop and the comfort of the bed called out to me like a siren. Sam let out a chuckle at my expense and covered me up with the comforter before making his way out of the home to get some food.

* * *

As soon as I had officially dozed off I was thrust into another of my dreams. This one was truly a nightmare. The Coldness that had been surrounding or chasing me in every dream was literally inside of me in this one. I could feel it pushing and pulling beneath my skin, I wanted to vomit even in my subconscious mind. My stomach roiled and I felt like something was moving inside of me in a way that it was pushing all my guts around. I lifted my shift and sure enough I could see where some sort of creature or something was living within me, protruding my skin outward. I screamed, feeling hot white panic burning down the back of my neck as I frantically felt the wiggling protrusions, they were ice cold and I let out another panicked scream.

"Bella? Bella!" I awoke to the sound of Sam's concerned voice. He was shaking me away gently and when I opened my eyes that wildly darted around until they landed on his face and his expressive brown eyes. Between those eyes and his steady hands on my bare arms, his presence began to calm me down rather quickly.

When he leaned back to give me some space I sat up and my hands flew to my stomach to make sure I did not have any chilling creatures moving inside there. I let out a deep sigh when I found nothing but my normal, relatively flat stomach.

"Bad dream?" Sam asked me, frowning. I nodded but he didn't seem to accept that as a full answer. "You were screaming pretty loudly, I heard you from… outside. Something must have really had you scared."

"Yeah. It was a really bad dream." I replied. I didn't know what else I could tell him. I'd been having these dreams for awhile now, consistently, and in the one before this one Sam had been a giant wolf, and then I had this one where there were living entities in me. I couldn't really tell Sam about this, he would think me nuts.

Sam gave me one more look up and down and he must have decided I was fine because he got up and walked out of the room. I heard some clinking and clanking so I yanked my oversized hoodie over my head and left the bedroom and my nightmares behind.

When I stepped into the kitchen, Sam was setting out some plates and there was take out food set on the table. Sam let me know that he had gotten a little bit of everything since he didn't know what I liked and to drink he just got me an extra large water because I needed to stay hydrated. That made me laugh, but he wasn't wrong, my throat was beginning to feel like a desert.

We sat eating quietly for a moment as I decided to take the moment to look at all the details of the home that I'd been too preoccupied to notice before. I was lost in thought about how much care had been put into this home and how perfect it was for me to live here when I noticed that Sam had been watching me intently.

"What?" I asked him. It wasn't an unsettling stare or anything, but it seemed like he wanted to say something so I was just trying to give him the opportunity.

"You really do like this little cabin don't you?" He said as half a statement and half a question.

"Yeah whoever built this, or updated it really took a lot of care into the details and the energy of the whole place. It's honestly really weird to say, but I just feel like I belong here for some reason." I told him. My straightforwardness made me blush and he laughed at me.

"You are quite the enigma Bella. You can have fuck hot sex with strangers like this, but still get flustered and blush when just admitting how you feel about something?" He stated, still laughing.

"Um..well only you." I said as I blushed even darker, beginning to resemble a tomato. Sam stopped laughing and something in his eyes changed. They were darker, seemed almost a little possessive, I even thought I saw a little bit of a honey gold color appear in a ring inside the brown, it was hard to explain but it didn't make me uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and took a sip of water, and when he looked at me again his eyes were back to normal.

"Actually, that's a bit comforting. I'm not much of a one night stand guy myself if I am being honest." This made me insanely happy and I didn't know why. Sam was admittedly a stranger to me, as we've both pointed out, and I had no claim to him, but I was a little happy knowing that what we had shared was a bit out of the norm for him. I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"Sam… this is a little bit embarrassing to admit but, I meant that I've only ever… you know with you…" I got out, feeling my blush spread all the way down to my toes. His eyes went back to the same dark, possessive, and I swear again I saw a gold ring in his eyes and he cleared his voice.

"Wow. That is nothing to be embarrassed about Bella, I'm just surprised is all." I was glad that he offered a bit of reassurance but I didn't really know what he meant. Maybe I was just that good at hiding it, I was trying to hide it after all. "Not like that! I just mean that you are an incredibly beautiful woman and you were so confident that first night, and earlier today too." He told me, making me blush again.

"See! That right there, is adorable!" He laughed again at my apparent redness and the awkward mood slipped away and some sort of friendly atmosphere bulldozed its way in. I had never felt so comfortable around someone I did not know well before. We finished our food, chatting lightly about our lives and how I was still looking for a job and I was glad that I found this place. He told me about a construction project his business was currently working on. We were just trying to get to know each other a little bit better.

"So Bella, want to play favorites?" He asked me, then I could see his own blush light up beneath his dark complexion. I was jealous, if I wasn't looking for it I may not have even noticed that he was blushing. "I'm a grown man, I think I was fourteen the last time I played favorites but I just want to get to know you better." He said and I giggled a little bit, feeling the exact same way.

"What is your favorite food?" I asked him instead of bothering to answer his statement. He smiled and told me that his favorite food is a juicy burger, and I told him that mine was any kind of pasta that I could put pesto on. Then I had to explain to him what pesto was, I guess he doesn't cook a whole lot.

"Do you like to read?" I asked him and he so graciously pointed out that question is not a favorites question. That said, he did answer letting me know that, when he has time, which isn't often he does like to read. "What is your favorite book then?" I asked the follow up, well within the rule of favorites.

"Hm. That's tough. I would read pretty much anything available if I am being honest. What about you?" I smiled at him, thinking about how similar we are in terms of books. I just love to read and absorb as much new information as possible whether it is in the form of fiction or otherwise. I told him as much and we continued with our game.

After a few questions had gone by and the various answers sparked several conversations I felt like I knew Sam a little better and it was no wonder we had connected so well to begin with. We had a lot in common, and aside from that I genuinely enjoyed just being around him. I felt full and warm in a way that I couldn't quite explain.

"Well what about your favorite movie?" He eventually asked me. This was really a loaded question to me, as simple, and human a question as it was. This is because I am all about the classics and have always been into fairly girly movies, not necessarily romcoms or anything like that but drama for sure. That said, my favorite movie is completely out of line with the rest of the movies I like to watch.

"I really like classics, but The Secret Life of Walter Mitty is my all-time favorite movie. It's full of surprises and fun and honestly really motivating to do something exciting with my life." He probably hadn't bargained for everything I'd admitted, but he responded with a smile anyways.

"Guess what?" He said and for a second I thought he was about to tell me that was his favorite movie too. He didn't though, instead he got up and grabbed a plastic bag from the bedroom. He pulled out a few movies and The Secret Life of Walter Mitty was on top. "I stopped to get some movies earlier when I went for food and I've never seen it, thought it might be interesting."

I couldn't help but get excited and jumped out of my seat. We sat on the couch and put the DVD in, thankfully there was a player already hooked up to the living room television. Sam casually put his arm around me and we watched the movie together.

As much as I loved the movie, I was exhausted from our time together and from my slew of nightmares that prevented regular sleep for me. The warmth that radiated from Sam's body next to mine kept me cozy and lulled me to sleep.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed, all I knew was that I had fallen asleep at some point during the movie. The TV screen was off and Sam was no longer beside me on the couch. Some sort of noise had stirred me awake, I wasn't sure what it was though, so I took a moment to look out of the window and what I saw took my breath away.

Sam was standing there, naked as the day he was born right outside the house! We were nestled in the woods, a bit away from any other homes, so he must not be worried about getting spotted. That still doesn't answer why he was completely naked outside in the middle of the night. That was the first time my attention was off of Sam's body since I had looked out the window, so it was only then that I realized it was dark outside.

I turned on my phone and the light illuminated around me and showed that it was just a little after ten. I'd been sleeping for a long time. I shut the phone off and looked back out the window, trying to see if there were any clues to why Sam was acting so strangely. When I looked out however, he was nowhere to be seen. Why would he go naked into the woods I thought.

I waited, staring out of the window for what felt like forever. Suddenly a giant black wolf emerged from the woods and it felt like my heart stopped for a moment. I could feel my eyes go wide with shock, but I recognized this wolf. This was the wolf from my dreams I'd been having, and just as it was in my subconscious, my conscious self was unafraid of this creature as well.

A part of me wanted to go outside, I felt drawn to him. The other part of me, and the part that won out in the end, wanted to observe what he would do. I watched him as he sniffed around the house. The creature sat down for a moment and just looked around, not doing much of anything. He abruptly stood and began to shake, the air around him seemed strange, almost like it was shimmering and before my eyes the wolf became a man and the man stood, and the man was Sam.

I gasped and Sam whipped his head in my direction, and even though it seemed impossible through the darkness his earthy brown eyes met mine. He grabbed his clothes in a rush and was heading towards the door. My head was spinning, running a mile a minute and I couldn't make sense of anything. Sam had been a wolf in my dream and he was a wolf just now. I was dreaming. That's the only explanation. I pinched my arm and willed myself to wake up.

I had half-convinced myself that I really was sleeping, and dreaming. The sound of the door opening and Sam barrelling in to explain himself left no doubt that I was awake, it was just too vivid and too real to be a dream.

"Uh Bella, I can explain this. Shit. I thought you were asleep. Oh fuck. I can explain." He rambled, seemingly desperate for me to understand. I didn't understand, not even close, but I wasn't going to judge him for it either, in fact I am not that surprised that werewolves exist if vampires do. I was more surprised than anything to find out that Sam himself was a werewolf, that I knew a werewolf, that I had slept with a werewolf. Of course, it does make sense that it was me, I always seemed to attract the strange in this world.

"Bella… um.. Yeah. So I am a wolf. It's a Quileute legend that ended up being true. Shit. There is so much that I can't really tell you about, hell you should have never seen that. I should have been more careful." Sam was still going on frantically. His voice was in the background as my mind continued to spin.

Were there other werewolves out there? Did I know them? Were they good guys or bad guys? Do good guys and bad guys even exist? I felt a shiver sprint down my spine as I thought that there most certainly are bad guys, thinking of James, Laurent, and Victoria. I closed my eyes, feeling a bit panicky as I thought about the three nomad vampires of my past. I tried to shake that thought, and I did, only to be sent spiralling down a different thought path.

My dreams had come true. Maybe not all of them, not yet at least, but Sam was a wolf. What did that mean for the rest of my dreams? I had been taken into the forest during one of them and then in another the Cold being was completely inside of me. Dream Sam had been terrified in my dreams. I couldn't let whatever monster this coldness was supposed to represent get to Sam or any other wolf that might exist.

"I have to go." I muttered, interrupting Sam's worried voice as he was still trying to find the right words to explain this to me. Jacob had told me a long time ago about the legends, so at least I had a little bit of inside knowledge that Sam didn't know I had. I stood and scurried towards the door trying to make it out of the small home. Sam grabbed me by both arms before I could get to the door.

"I understand… but Bella, please don't be afraid of me, and whatever you do, please don't tell anyone what you saw." His eyes were dark and pleading.

"I'm not afraid of you." I told him, hoping that he could hear the sincerity in my voice. I also was trying to be as honest as possible, it was true that I wasn't afraid of him, but I was definitely afraid of something. I didn't even know what it was yet. "And I swear I won't tell anyone." I added and then Sam let go of my arms and I was out of the door and turning the key in the car before I knew it.

* * *

My mind had run as quickly as the car had driven on my way back to the motel. I heated up the shower once I was back, and quickly stripped my clothing, and looked into the full length mirror. My body was littered with even more marks from Sam than were there earlier today. I could feel myself getting turned on by the sight of the marks again, but I stamped that feeling down and got in the steaming water.

I stared down at the floor as I allowed the water to soothe me. I was still lost in thought, but my head was a little more clear. I needed to figure out what the Coldness in my dreams was meant to be. Vampires were the obvious suspect here, but that didn't seem quite right. It didn't seem wrong either. Whatever it was, I would have to stay away from Sam until I had fully dealt with this.

I climbed out of the shower and since Rose and Emmett were still gone on their little getaway, I just curled up in my blankets naked. I flipped through the channels on the TV, not particularly paying attention to any of the shows, and tried to quiet my brain enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry it has been a bit longer than usual since I updated, I just moved and am trying to get settled, thankfully it wasn't a far move, I still have the same job and what not so I should be able to get settled soon and return to regular programming.

I love how these characters just do things the way that they want to do them rather than how I had planned for things to happen, but I'm going to keep trusting them as it seems to be working out pretty well so far :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had seen Sam, and it had been even longer since I had gotten a full night of rest. I tossed and turned restlessly each night and my mind spun in all directions anytime I closed my eyes. I was exhausted and unable to keep myself upright half the time.

I stumbled my way to the restroom in the hotel and looked in the mirror. I was supposed to be meeting Charlie for lunch again, I had cancelled on him a few times in the last two weeks and I felt bad. I knew that I could not ditch again. If I went looking like this, I'd scare him. I combed my hair gingerly, trying to get the tangles out, but no matter how gentle I was, the comb would come back ensnared in my brown and suddenly brittle tresses.

I had been feeling tired for awhile now, but it was really just the last few weeks that my condition had worsened to this point. I took in my reflection some more, my eyes looked hallowed out and there were deep purple bags. I looked skinny. I'd always been naturally thin, but now I looked unnatural. I hadn't been able to keep anything down and I looked gangly and ill at this weight.

I checked my phone and realised that I was already running late, so I threw on an oversized hoodie, that now completely drowned my haggard form and put my hair into a bun and left to meet Charlie.

It was freezing cold outside, which didn't make any sense because when I checked the phone, it said it was supposed to be nearly seventy out today. I hugged my arms around my middle trying to trap any warmth my body was producing on its own.

Upon seeing me Charlie immediately pulled me into his arms.

"Jeez Bells, what's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

I mumbled something about just being tired, but he looked incredulous, so I added that I haven't been feeling too hot.

"Well, I'd say."Charlie replied, his brow still furrowed in worry for me. "How long have you been feeling this way?" He asked.

I shrugged, then told him that it had been a few weeks now. He looked shocked, then grabbed me by the hand.

"You're going to come stay with me. Let's go pack your things." He demanded, leaving no room to argue. He started to lead me to his truck and held the passenger door open for me.

"I have most of my things at the new rental… I was going to move in soon." I said as an attempt to prevent him fussing over me this way.

"The rental can wait. Is there anything there that you need right away?" He asked. I shook my head no, then watched as the town slipped past on our way back to the motel to pick up my toiletries and other necessities.

* * *

It all happened very quickly, moving back into my old room in Charlie's house. I'd been back for a whole week and every day my condition grew more and more worrisome. Charlie was constantly fussing over me, he'd even taken off work for the last two days, which was very un-chief-of-police of him to do.

Currently I was laying on the couch covered in a thin sheen of a cold sweat. Charlie insisted that I looked green. I hadn't eaten in awhile, and he was trying to force me to eat some crackers, but they only made me more sick.

I was miserable. Everytime I shut my eyes to sleep the icy cold was invading me, my body would turn stone-like and a black wolf would be watching. He would be growling one second, then look to me whining in pain and worry. I knew now that the wolf was Sam. I couldn't keep him out of my thoughts long either.

When I wasn't dreaming of the horrific being I still could not place, I was dreaming of Sam. In those dreams sometimes we were doing something mundane, like washing dishes when suddenly he would growl and burst into a wolf. Then there were the other times when he was ripping off my clothes, licking the skin of my most intimate places, and dominating my body.

Those dreams were amazing, and certainly a reprieve from the nightmares, but unfortunately, they still left me unrested and dangerously exhausted.

I truly did miss being around Sam. I don't care that he is a mystical being, I wouldn't think of him any differently or tell anyone his secret. He made me feel better. His presence was calming and while we engaged in our… quality time, I had no need to stress over this part of my life. That said, I still needed to keep him away from me. I was no closer to figuring out what my nightmare's meant, and it scared me that Sam was present in all of them now. Like he was somehow involved and doomed to be entwined in my fate that these dreams predicted.

Suddenly my stomach turned in a way that was now familiar to me. I jumped… more so fell off the couch and stumbled my way to the bathroom. I almost didn't make it there in time for my guts to be spilled and my stomach to be emptied out. I hated vomiting. I always had, not that anyone really enjoys it, but it was disgusting and made my throat burn, so I really hated it.

Charlie heard the commotion and had rushed to find me sitting on the tiled bathroom floor. His brow furrowed and he wore a deep frown. I knew he was concerned about me. I wanted to pull this together for him, if not for myself. I could feel the will to get better slipping away from me.

Each day I got sicker and sicker and each day my mood became more depressed. I was unable to do anything and that set the pattern, maybe even a sense of learned helplessness had begun to form within me. I think it really stemmed from the fact that I still had no idea why I was sick.

"Ok Isabella… it's time to see a Dr." Charlie said sternly. Normally I would agree with him, however, I had already been to the Dr. twice since coming to stay with Charlie and each time they checked me for the flu, mono, strep throat, and nothing. I came back looking completely normal aside from becoming malnourished since I couldn't keep anything down.

"I know you've already been, but we have to do something. Look at you…" Charlie gestured towards me then pulled his dark brown hair through his fingers; a sign of stress. "Come on, let's get you up and dressed." He knelt down and extended his arms to me. I accepted his help and let him pull me up from my position on the floor.

It took me longer than I would care to admit, but I was eventually able to get a shower, brush my hair, and get some fresh clothing on. I made my way to the stairs, I could see Charlie waiting for me, perched on the recliner. That's when everything went black.

* * *

Everything was pitch dark. I was standing in a shroud of nothingness. I looked around me, searching for something in the abyss, willing my eyes to pick up on any inflections of light. I found none. I stretched my hands out in front of me and began to run. My mind was frantic, begging for something it could comprehend and latch onto.

Then I saw glowing green eyes, wolf eyes. My first thought was that it had to be Sam and I rushed towards them. It wasn't long though before my mind caught up to me and I remembered that Sam's eyes were brown. Now there seemed to be just a bit of light that illuminated where the wolf stood and I could see that he was a copper-brown colored wolf. I could also see that even sitting, his head stood taller than mine.

There was a huge lump in my throat as I peered at the creature. I felt like I recognized him somehow, almost like an instinctual familiarity between the two of us that I just couldn't place. I knew that most people would have run the opposite direction, but ever curious, and a little strange to be honest, I slowly stepped forward until I was close enough to touch him. But before I was able to do so, he suddenly turned tail and began to run away from me.

It didn't take but a second for me to get the feeling that he was not trying to get away from me, rather he wanted me to follow him, so I did just that. Somehow, wherever I was, I was able to keep up with the copper-wolf. I didn't get winded or tired at all and that was the first time that it occured to me that I might be dead, and this is some sort of afterlife.

The idea that this abyss was some type of afterlife was supported by the fact that as I ran, following the wolf in front of me, I was seeing objects floating around me. Each one seemed random, and was illuminated just enough for me to make out what it was. There was a shot glass, a pair of earbuds, an old photograph of a few tribesmen, a tennis ball, an old doll with a cracked face, and some sort of white fabric. As each object floated past, they became dimmer and dimmer and once I could spot no more items the wolf came to an abrupt halt.

In front of us, playing like a movie was the memory of Edward and I meeting for the very first time. I looked at the wolf and spoke for the first time…

"Ok. I've got some questions."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **OK, so this chapter is crazy short and y'all waited so long for it... but writer's block is REAL. I am definitely less stuck than I was feeling before though, so I hope that y'all are gonna stick with me on this one and be ready for some new content :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-Dahlia**


	16. Chapter 16

" _Ok. I've got some questions."_

The wolf simply nodded to let me know I could ask away. "Am I dead?" I asked rather calmly considering my current predicament. I waited a second and when the wolf said nothing, I felt dumb. It's a wolf. Of course he cannot talk. Then I had the overwhelming feeling like I already knew the answer. _No._ No, I am not dead.

"Was that you?" I questioned. _Yes._

"That's strange… ok… um. What's going on?" I looked back to where the memory of me seeing Edward for the first time in the cafeteria at Forks High was playing. I watched as the "me" on screen let her hair fall in front of her face out of shyness and Edward just stared, his focus on me sharp. _I have much to learn, but not much time. Now watch._

The scene in front of me changed, and I watched as I allowed Edward and Alice mold me into the person that they wanted me to be. I saw how the "me" in the memories was a shy girl who loved to read and listen to different kinds of music, someone who loved to experiment in the kitchen and even grow small gardens of herbs. I witnessed as she turned into a self-conscious girl who didn't have time to read and was only allowed to listen to classical music, who cooked only to feed Charlie and had let her plants wilt and die.

I was ashamed for a moment. What had I allowed myself to become? I had to remind myself that I had gotten away, and now I could be and do anything I wanted. _Not just yet._

That perturbed me. I had left Edward, found a new place to live, I had the support of Emmet and Rosalie, and Charlie. I met Sam and while I don't want a relationship, he was great and I could see us being friends. I am looking for a new job… what was I missing? _Watch…_ the wolf beside me nudged my side in encouragement.

The scene changed once more and it was just Edward. Only, his eyes were red and there was dried blood sticking on his marble skin from his lips all the way down his neck. Alongside the cracked blood was a yellow-green substance that remained liquid and was dripping all around him. I had chills run down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I had to look away and close my eyes to shield myself from the macabre vision before me.

I only looked back up when I had loud screaming. I recognized the screams, they were my own. Upon looking at the images being played I could tell that it was replaying my recurring nightmares. The icy being from my dreams was inside me again, only I was watching it happen to "me" instead of actually feeling it currently. In fact, the only thing I have physically felt since being in this surreal place was my scar from when James bit me. It was cold and burned a little. This was normally the case for my scar, but it was more noticeable at the moment since I couldn't feel anything else.

I couldn't stop focusing on the cold burning sensation. It seemed to come alive, it spread and grew until everything from my skull to my toes was drowning in the pain. I whipped my head to the wolf pleading with my eyes, frantic in the need for this feeling to stop. I was screaming now, I realized.

I opened my eyes and my vision exploded in a white light. After figuring out what was happening, with people swarmed around me and machines beeping, I finally quit screaming. I was disoriented, but I was able to tell that I was at a hospital, and I was back in reality.

"Hello Miss." A doctor greeted me after he'd decided that I was momentarily ok, and the nurses who had been bustling around me were dismissed. "I am Dr. Rank. Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella Swan." I told him. I could feel that my expression was confused, why was he asking who I am, I know who I am. What happened?

"We just have to check because you fell and hit your head Bella." He explained. I didn't remember falling, but my head was pounding, so I could believe it. "I have a;so heard that you have not been feeling well. Are you able to tell me a little about that?" He asked. My mind was so jumbled from my… dream, or whatever it was, that I had forgotten how cruddy I'd been feeling.

I quickly explained to the man that I had been worn down and tired for awhile now and how it had gotten progressively worse. I told him how I had been having trouble sleeping and keeping food down. I tried to tell him everything I could think of, including the nightmares, although I left out the content of the dreams, and that I always seemed to be cold these days. The doctor was an older man, probably at least ten years older than Charlie. He had salt and pepper hair with some stubble on his jaw that looked to be completely grey. He had dark hazel eyes that were kind and I felt for some reason like I just wanted to spill my guts to him, figuratively this time.

"Your father told us about some of the issues going on before you woke up, and I was assigned to you. I specialize in first getting you better physically, but also screening you to make sure there is nothing else going on in here that needs to be addressed." He told me while tapping on his forehead to let me know in a nice way that they were basically checking to see if I was crazy.

"What you have described seems like it could be largely a symptom of something psychological. Many things can cause the things you've mentioned, such as anxiety, depression, and many others, so we will just have to figure out what fits and pick a path of treatment from there." He continued. Maybe it would make sense for someone else, but I didn't think that I was sad or particularly nervous. "Now, the first thing that came to mind was withdrawal, so while your tests all came back negative I need to know if you have ever taken any drugs or if you are a frequent alcohol consumer?"

"No." I answered him verbally as I shook my head. He just nodded and went through another series of questions pertaining to my habits, my thoughts, and my feelings. I answered as honestly as possible, I really just wanted to feel better.

After going through his entire checklist of questions, Dr. Rank left the room and allowed Charlie to come see me. I was quickly losing energy, but I wanted to see my dad so I forced myself to stay awake, at least for awhile.

"How 'ya feelin' kiddo?" He asked as he walked through the door. I just told him that I was hanging in there. I had always struggled to tell people how I really felt, because while it was Dr. Rank's job to make me feel better, anyone else, I didn't want to bother with my issues. In all reality, I felt almost as awful as I did before I got here.

"Your mother is on her way. She should be here by tonight." He told me. "I can't believe you were out all night. They told me that you were going to be fine, but Jesus, I was worried Bells." I was shocked… I had been unconscious for an entire day? I didn't realize that I had fallen that hard.

After that, Charlie just stood awkwardly for a moment, neither of us knew what to say. Eventually, he just patted my hand and told me to get some rest before going to had a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

My eyes quickly began to droop and I was back in my dream world before I knew it. I found myself running once more in the darkness of this place, chasing after a certain copper-colored wolf. When he stopped the memory playback started at the beginning again, but went at a faster pace until it reached the nightmare scene, where it slowed back down to a regular speed.

I watched myself running in the woods away from the ice cold being and I felt as it's tendrils grasped at my ankles until it finally caught up to me. Sam was there, as usual, just watching and whining when he looked at me, growling when he looked at the monster that I couldn't see.

Even just watching it happen to "me" and not witnessing it first hand at the moment, I wanted to cry out of fear and frustration. What was I supposed to do to defend myself from this creature and how could I get the dreams to stop? _You must figure out the monster, only then will you be in peace._

I wasn't sure what that meant exactly, so I just reverted my attention to the images I was being shown. I quickly discovered that the nightmare playing out before me had some key differences from the one I had been experiencing this far.

First of all, everything was more detailed, making it seem just a bit more real. Secondly, I wasn't necessarily being dragged deeper into the forest by the dreadful cold, it was more as if I was floating, being lured into the woods. Lastly, I turned my head to face towards the dark woods and saw Edward standing there. The worst part was this was not the Edward I remember from our first meeting, this was the Edward I was just recently shown. The vampire with red eyes and caked blood and oozing yellow liquid covering him. I found myself screaming until I was awoken once more.

I felt small, warm hands on my cold shoulders, shaking me awake. When I opened my eyes Renee was revealed. She was clearly worried and her blue eyes were puffy and red from crying. My mom was a crier at the best of times, and this time her accident prone daughter was rushed to the hospital, it was no wonder she looked so distraught.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" She asked me. "Oh, God, I have been so worried. I flew out here as soon as I could. Phil will be here next week if you are still not feeling up to snuff by then, he had a game. I even left in the middle of my pilates class! And the flight was-" Renee went on, not even allowing me to answer her question. She just rambled in her very "Renee" way, her thoughts were all over the place so her words came out just as scrambled.

"Mom." I interrupted her, grabbing her hand to get her attention. "I'm going to be okay, I promise." As I promised this though, I realized that I wasn't sure that that was true. What if I didn't figure out what these dreams were trying to tell me in time? What if I never really felt better again?

"I'm going to get us some food baby, I'll be right back." My mom told me, unknowingly leaving me to my anxious thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter update! I know that this one is a little short again, but I promise that chapters will eventually go back to a longer length, I am just at a tricky spot in the story where I could either turn it into one GIANT chapter, or break it down into smaller chapters that are easier to digest.**

 **Please leave a review if you have any suggestions or any constructive criticism, y'all know I am all about it.**

 **Also, I have some exciting news! I have finally posted the first chapter of the BellaxPaul story I have mentioned to you all before, AND I have also posted the first chapter of a BellaxEmbry story. I have a lot in the works and I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Happy reading**

 **Dahlia**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Sam:

My fingers twitched in anticipation as I stood before the council. I called a meeting with them and my pack to discuss the fact that Bella Swan, an outsider, now had knowledge of the existence of werewolves. Technically, we are shifters and she only knows that I exist, not the whole pack, but nerves have got my mind rambling. I needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Alpha, why have you called this meeting?" Quil Sr. was the first to speak up. His eyes were dark and cold. His face permanently shriveled into a slight frown, and it did not make him look any friendlier than he was. The elder was known for his conservative views and surly attitude. I knew that what I was about to tell him would not go over well, not by him, or the other elders, Billy Black, and Sue and Harry Clearwater, who also had their attention on me.

"I have made a mistake that I need my pack and the council to be aware of." I began. I couldn't honestly care less what the council thought, but I was concerned about the rest of my pack, I couldn't lose credibility with them, it could cause trouble. "Last night Bella Swan and I were together. She fell asleep and I left to phase, to check on Jared who was patrolling at the time." I saw Jared nod from the corner of my eye. I could also see Jake who was looking particularly displeased.

"When I phased back, I realized that Bella had woken at some point and was watching my phase. She now knows about the pack. At least, she knows about me." I told them.

Chaos erupted in the room. Everyone was shouting one way or another. Quil, Embry, Seth, Jake, and Angela seemed excited about this information. Old Quil resembled a tomato in his anger, and Paul was yelling.

"What the fuck man? The fucking leech lover?" He exclaimed. Paul's voice boomed over the others and it quieted down a bit. I growled at Paul. It was in part due to the fact that my wolf viewed him as a challenge, but also the fact that he referred to Bella as a leech lover was beginning to bother me a lot more than it used to.

"Bella has left the Cullen and in any case we talked after she saw me and she has sworn not to tell. I do believe her." I decided to leave out the part where she ran away from me and very well could have just been telling me whatever she thought I needed to hear to let her go. That said, my gut trusted her, and my instinct was rarely, if ever, wrong.

"Quiet!" My voice boomed, the Alpha command was heavy and it made my voice deeper. There was an instant silence as my pack and the council were subject to my control. I didn't like using the Alpha commands often, I didn't like taking away anyone's freewill. Paul had gotten under my skin though and I could feel my wolf bristling with rage from within me.

"We can trust her. I know that she was once affiliated with the leeches. This would raise issues of her loyalty." My throat felt tight at the thought that she may not be as loyal to the pack, to me, as I felt to her, though I have yet to figure out why I feel so loyal. Maybe Emily was right and I should not have gotten so involved with her. I really am not a one night stand kind of man… or friends with benefits as it currently was. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, so that I could finish what I was saying to my pack. "But, as many of us are aware," I paused to look pointedly at Embry, Jake, Angela, and Quil who have all been friends with Bella at some point or another,"Bella Swan never broke the promise of secrecy I am assuming she made to them as well. She is trustworthy."

"Bullshit! That bitch's loyalty is to the undead! No question about it!" Paul jumped up, yelling. A roar burst from my chest and I could feel the wolf at the surface. My skin was tingling and I know that my body was shaking with the need to phase, with the need to fight, and dominate.

"I AM YOUR ALPHA." There was a command and a threat in my tone. There was no question that Paul was being told to stand down. Silence rang throughout the council hall once more, punctuating the tense moment. I watched as the wolf in Paul tried to submit to me and the man in Paul tried to fight the instinct to roll over.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only about thirty seconds, Paul tilted his head down, then sat down, submitting to me. The tension of the moment was nearly gone right away, and I could hear a couple quiet whimpers coming from the rest of my pack. They must feel the need to submit as well, even though my anger and challenge was not aimed at them.

"Paul." He looked up at me. "You are going to run patrol until I tell you to stop. Go." I told him. I didn't use the command this time because he had already given in, there was no use in total control now. I looked at the men and women who are my family, and I was at a loss for words. They looked afraid. Emily was in tears.

"You all know that I don't enjoy Alpha commanding or punishing any of you. I trust that Bella Swan will keep our tribal secrets, and I hope that you all can at the least trust me, if not her."

I told them, wanting nothing more than to just go home and forget that all of this happened.

"Yes, we have put our trust in you Alpha." Sue spoke, and the rest of the council and imprints nodded in agreement. The rest of my pack bowed their heads to me, a more animalistic sign of trust.

"This meeting is adjourned." Billy concluded. Everyone started to shift and excuse themselves from the large room. Emily was still shaking and crying and had yet to move from the spot where she had been sitting next to Paul. I crouched down in front of her, so that my physical size would not intimidate her further. I can't imagine what she is feeling right now. Imprints are connected so I know that she felt the war between man and wolf that Paul experienced, as well as the weight of my command. Not only that, but she was actually here to witness it this time.

"Emily, I'm sorry I've upset you." I spoke softly and calmly, trying to be anything but intimidating. I reached out to her, and held her tiny, cold hands in my huge warm ones. She allowed me to hold them, but her eyes would still not meet mine. "I won't keep him on patrols too long, I will send him home to you soon, I promise." I told her as I gave her hands a small squeeze. She nodded her head and finally made eye contact. She whispered a "thank you" and after double checking to make sure she would get home alright, I made my leave.

I walked back to my house and took my time to feel the earth beneath me and smell the scents of the forest around me. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and sent Quil a quick text telling him to take patrol over from Paul in an hour. I had been hoping to see a message from Bella, since we actually exchanged numbers last time we had seen each other, but no such luck. I tried to send her a text myself, but wussed out, unsure of what to say.

* * *

When I finally made it back to my place, I headed straight for the shower. I felt cold for the first time since I've phased, it wasn't sunny, but it wasn't even raining today so even though I was shirtless, I really shouldn't have been cold. I turned the heat all the way up in the shower and waited for it to get hot.

My body relaxed as soon as I was surrounded by the water and I let it wash away the stress of the day. As I lathered up some soap and shampoo I let my mind wander, and it wandered right to Bella of its own accord. My thoughts of her were fairly innocent at first, just about why I feel so drawn to her, and how beautiful she is. I thought of the little freckles on her nose. Then, as swiftly as the water flowed around me, those thoughts became anything but innocent. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, from her little toes to the mahogany waves of her hair, and absolutely everything in between. I thought of her peaches and honey scent and the scent of her arousal and I thought of her little hands wrapped around me. It was as if she was really here.

Her big doe eyes looked up at me and my fingers twisted in her hair as she let me gently thrust forward into her sexy mouth. I moaned and swear that I could hear her moan as well as if sucking me off was pleasuring her just as much.

My hand ventured south and I gripped my dick tight, tugging on it, trying to get off while I had these images of her in my head. In my mind, I lifted her from her knees and pulled her into me for a heated kiss. Her lips were so plump and soft, they drew me in and our tongues slid against each other in a dance instead of battling for dominance. We both already knew who was dominant between us, so there was no need to fight it.

I could almost feel her feather light kisses all over my chest and my neck and then she nibbled a little, then bit down on the crook of my neck. It was all that I could take and I busted out my load into my hand in the shower, alone. Because she was not really here and yet somehow I had nearly believed that she was. I cleaned myself up, then the water ran cold, so I got out and dried off, still trying to figure out why I hadn't imprinted on this woman. If I ever wanted to imprint on someone it would be her.

* * *

Author's note:

IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I am so sorry everyone! Life has a way of picking up and distracting us from our creative pursuits and well writer's block is a very real thing.

Anyways, I hope you forgive me and I hope you all liked the chapter!

I can't wait for your feedback and theories!

~Happy Reading ~

Dahlia


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Sam

It had officially been weeks since there has been radio silence between Bella and I. We had not seen each other or even texted since she found out that I am a shifter. I still knew in my gut that I could trust her with my little secret… well my big secret. The fact that I turn into a giant wolf and hunt vampires is a pretty big secret. I definitely could have reached out to her by now and I did try to, but every time I pick up my phone to call her I wuss out. At first, I just wasn't sure what to say seeing how our last visit ended. Now, I just figure that if she wanted to talk to me, she would have messaged me by now. I feel like an idiot, like a love sick teenager, obsessing over a crush.

 _Yeah, you do sound like a pussy. Man, all you ever think about is Bella. That leech lover has you by the balls dude._ Paul thought. We were in wolf form, Paul, Embry, and I, so his thoughts drifted to me through our mind-link. _Either text her, or don't, but shut the Hell up about it already._

 _You're not any better. All you ever do is think about Emily._ I shot back, even though I know that the circumstances are different.

 _Yeah, it is fucking different. Emily is my imprint._ Without having to say anything else images of Emily's face pop up to the forefront of our thoughts. It's such a trip when we see the imprinted guys' thoughts about their girls. We see them one way, and then, through the mind-link we see them through their eyes. It wasn't long before the image was interrupted by Embry joining the conversation.

 _Honestly, Sam, I'm surprised that you didn't imprint on Bella. What you just said about how the guys see their imprints verses how we see them. I mean, I was friends with Bella for awhile, and you see her differently than I do. She's beautiful and funny, smart, but I just don't feel that way about her, it's almost like I CAN'T feel that way about her even if I wanted to. I have similar feelings about Ange, Kim, and Em too._

All I could think about now is the fact that I wish I would have imprinted on her. Her likeness floated in our thoughts for a minute. I just pictured her smiling, her cute little freckles on display. Her rosy blush… that blush when she's bare with me. Before I could stop it my mind was unintentionally filled with memories of the few times we'd been together.

 _Damn, dude this is what I meant. Stop it._ Embry said, trying to deflect the images that were flooding his conscious.

 _Nah, keep going. Swan is hotter than I thought._ Paul chimed in. I growled and immediately shut down those thoughts, annoyed that they saw her and annoyed that they can't help it. Paul could stop being a douche though. Each of the wolves had a life-long pass to see each other's every thought and memory, so it wasn't rare for us to see things we'd rather not. I'd seen Emily, Kim, and Angela on several occasions but the rest of us knew when to keep our thoughts clean. Except maybe Quil. Quil idolizes Paul.

 _Of course he does I'm a fucking legend._ He replied. Embry and I just rolled our eyes internally and thought _yeah, sure_ at the same time. After that, we just let the conversation drop and ran patrol in peace.

It was about two hours later when a sickly sweet and burning bleach scent hit my nose. I could tell the second Paul and Embry caught the scent as well. The fur on our backs stood straight up and I let out a thunderous howl into the evening breeze. It was only seconds before the rest of my brothers began joining us, each letting out a howl of their own,

The stench was coming from the eastern reservation border, so that's the direction we took off in. Our minds were working in unison and our noses were to the ground. That's when I realized that there was not one bloodsucker's scent, but two. This information changed the game for sure. There was something about the scent that was familiar, but I couldn't pick out what it was because it also wasn't a vampire I recognized.

 _I was thinking the same thing._ Jacob responded to my thoughts. No one else noticed the familiarity.

 _I think it's strange that they have not crossed the treaty line between us and the Cullens._ Seth pointed out. I hadn't realized it at first but we had been running parallel to the treaty line since we made it to the eastern border, widely looping around back towards the ocean in the west.

 _It doesn't smell like Cullen though._ Jake said as he pictured Edward and the pixie-like one.

 _Maybe it's one of the other Cullens? There are how many of them?_ Quil asked.

 _Seven._ Jake answered, helpfully. _But I don't think it would be another Cullen either. Angela told me that Bella left the bloodsucker and asked the family for space. Other than Edward and Alice it doesn't seem like they have a problem respecting her wishes._

All of this was very interesting to me but I have to file it away for later and focus on the task at hand.

 _It could be some friends of the Cullens that somehow know about the treaty._ Jared suggested.

 _I don't give a fuck who's sparkly ass it is. It's a leech, let's kill it._ Paul had to chime in with his usual gumption.

 _As much as I want to fight, it's probably not a good idea to get into it with a friend of the Cullens. Especially since they have not crossed into our lands._ Embry was always the voice of reason. As much as my wolfen instincts were telling me to fight, I wasn't prepared for a fight with the Cullen clan. I know that we could win against them if it did come down to a battle, but it wouldn't be without casualties, and I wasn't willing to lose any of my guys.

 _I don't want to fight either necessarily, but just because they haven't crossed the border, doesn't mean that they aren't hunting. Plus, just because they haven't crossed the treaty doesn't mean that they are friends with the Cullens. We run patrols here every single day, our scents are everywhere._ Jared spoke up again.

 _We will reserve judgement until we know who they are… or at least what their diet is._ I made my order.

We pressed on and kept quiet as we sought out the source of the rancid stench. That's when we were all stopped in our tracks by the howl we didn't recognize. It was the howl of a new wolf phasing for the first time.

* * *

Author's Note:

This one is another short one… I'm sorry guys! I have to keep it short though because we are definitely moving forward plot-wise and I want it to be done right. Hang in there with me, Bella and Sam will be together soon! I never said this story would be short so I hope that isn't what you were expecting! haha

As for my other stories, I promise I am NOT abandoning them, I am just trying to get out of this funk and crazy writer's block I have had for awhile now.

Anyways…..

Happy reading!

Dahlia


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella

I was trapped in my dreamland with the copper wolf once more. He had guided me through everything I had seen the last time I slept once more until I was, again, face to face with a crazed Edward. The gore and the venom covering his jaw, neck, chest and hands shook me to my core. This was not at all the Edward I had once loved. He was controlling and manipulative, but he wasn't this… monster.

 _Oh, but he was. This is exactly who Edward is, my dear._ I heard or rather felt in my mind as the copper wolf spoke to me. My eyes grew wide and my heart ached for all of the years I had given him and how much danger I was in the whole time.

 _You are still in danger child._ As soon as the thought was said, the scar on my arm burned, my entire body was a burning cold as if dry ice was fuming from inside. I cried out in agony, surely unable to withstand this amount of pain.

All of the sudden my pain was quelled to the point where even though I still felt like I was freezing from the inside out, I could still keep my eyes open. This was different. Before, in this dream place, anything that was happening was like a movie in front of me. This was back to my nightmares before. It was me it was happening to.

It took me only a moment to notice that same was in the void with us now. He was in his wolf form, a beautiful, giant black wolf. His hackles were raised, teeth were bared, and he was crouched low, aggressively.

I realized that the pain became manageable because Sam was here. I couldn't explain why that was the case, but I thought back to a few weeks ago, how I wasn't as tired or as ill when I was spending time with him. I wanted to be with him more, but I couldn't endanger him.

 _You are being foolish child. You need the wolf. He needs you too._

There wasn't any time to ponder the copper wolf's words. Edward was creeping closer, and the closer he came to me, the more I was in pain again. Agony was ripping through me once more by the time he was right in front of me. He acted as if he couldn't even see Sam growling fiercely between us.

In a flash, Sam attacked the monster Edward. His head was ripped from his body and caught fire. Edward was gone and immediately my pain was too. Even my arm felt warm where the scar used to be. The crescent shaped scar I'd beared for years, was nowhere to be found.

Sam was back at my side, nuzzling into my neck. He gave me a long lick up the side of my face, which made me squeal and lean back to get away. When I did, he just looked at me with his head leaning on one side with one ear flopped down and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, happily.

 _Do you understand?_ I was reminded that this was not real when the copper wolf interjected his thoughts onto me once more.

I nodded. I did understand. I was sick, I don't know why, maybe the venom. Whatever it was, I could feel a little better if I spent more time around Sam, I also am not sure why on that either. I filed that bit of information to think about later. The last thing I was absolutely sure of was that Sam could kill Edward. And I would not get truly better, and be able to live my life to the fullest until Edward was dead.

Sam

Human. I felt human. Finally. I had been a wolf all day. First I had been running patrols with Paul and Embry, then we were tracking a vampire's scent, then we heard the howl of a new wolf.

Leah had phased. Everyone had been surprised because there had never been a female wolf before, but truly, the bloodlines had always produced sons. Billy Black had two daughters, but they fled long before vampires were around to cause them to phase, but I had a feeling if they ever came to visit their old man while a vampire was around, they would have the same fate as Leah.

Leah struggled with her first phase because she was a logical thinker, had been studying the sciences for years, and humans turning into giant, furry, werewolves wasn't quite explainable by anything she had learned. Eventually she got over it and was able to settle down enough to phase back.

The day had been long and my stomach grumbled loudly, so as much as I wanted to go home to shower and climb into bed, I made my way to Paul and Emily's place instead. Emily cooked often for the pack, so I just hoped that there was some food there now.

Thankfully, I wasn't disappointed. Emily had been baking throughout the day. She'd made giant muffins and some fresh bread, which she sent me home with. I think things were still a bit rocky between us because of the punishment I delivered to Paul. I didn't blame her, I know I had been frightening. I didn't ask to be alpha.

In a particularly bold move I decided to go to Bella's house, the one that I had renovated and old Mrs. Thomas was renting to her. I figured I could share the newly acquired baked goods with her. I hadn't seen her or heard from her in so long and I was nervous she wouldn't want to see me.

As I made my way, I decided the instead of worrying over the possibility of her sending me away, or worrying over what it could mean that I wasn't going over there to fuck her, but just be around her, I would think about something productive instead. The vampire stench from earlier.

They hadn't crossed the treaty line, and much later while I was dealing with Leah, I'd sent Jake and Seth to check out the treaty line, they said that there were no signs of hunting. So, my guess was that the vamps from before were Cullens. Jake mentioned that they tended to respect Bella's space, but could this have something to do with why I haven't heard from her in so long?

I'd been thinking about them, remembering their sickly sweet mixed with bleach scent, and I almost didn't realize that I was actually smelling it again. The closer I got to Bella's place, the stronger it was.

I took off at a run, blindly, not thinking about the consequences of running towards what could be a trap. All I could think about was Bella's safety. Then her little cottage was coming into view and I wanted to gag at how strong the awful stench was.

When I got there the first thing I realized was that Bella wasn't home. Bella hadn't been here for at least a few days. The second thing I realized was that in that moment there were three sets of vampire eyes focused solely on me.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So...**

 **I can really only say that I am sorry that it has taken me this long to update. When I first started writing this story, it was like a whirlwind of creativity and inspiration and then it just died.**

 **Truly, I have never fallen out of love with this story or my other stories on fanfic, I just lost my way with them a little bit. That said, all three have been updated now, and I fully intend to keep that trend going!**

 **I hope that you liked the chapter and I know that ya'll will hear more from me soon!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Dahlia**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sam

 _When I got there the first thing I realized was that Bella wasn't home. Bella hadn't been here for at least a few days. The second thing I realized was that in that moment there were three sets of vampire eyes focused solely on me._

All three pairs were a honey gold color. I was still on edge, in the presence of vampires, but internally I relaxed, even if only marginally. These were no drinkers of human blood. That meant they were either Cullens or alleys of the Cullen clan.

"Well, who the hell are you? You stink, my friend." The tall, burly one said. If his skin and eyes were darker, he could fool you for a wolf. He was about the same shape and size as Quil and had short black hair on the top of his head.

"Werewolf. I didn't truly believe they were real." One said with a southern accent. "Carlisle never let me come to the little meetings." This one was tall, not as tall as the other one or me, he was also thin. He had tufts of blond curls on top of his head and was the one to watch out for in this group. He was covered in scars that looked to be caused by other vampire bites. He was a fighter.

"They're real alright. I was there when the treaty was first made." the third said in a feminine voice. In fact, she was very feminine as a whole. She was tall, but not too tall, her blond hair was in gentle waves, with not a bit out of place. The perfect amount of curves. If she wasn't a cold one she'd be pretty hot, but as it was her perfection was unsettling.

"Carlisle thought you'd scare them Jazz." She added. My mind quickly made a connection. Jazz is Jasper, Jake had told us about him. Married to Alice. From what Jake said though, we have more to fear from Alice than Jasper as far as Bella was concerned.

"I am Alpha Samuel Uley." I finally answered. I spoke clearly and let my alpha timbre ring out. I didn't want them to misunderstand my non-response to Carlisle's belief that we could be afraid of any of these blood suckers.

"Neat. I'm Emmet, this is my brother in-law Jasper, and this babe is my wife, Rosie." The big one announced, overly friendly. He was immediately hit upside the head by the 'babe.' It looked like a fairly hard blow and Emmet rubbed his head, pouting a little.

"I'm Rosalie." She corrected, irritably. "Your name is Sam?"

I just nodded in response. I thought vampires were supposed to be quick-witted.

"Have you been… spending time… with Bella?" She asked me. Again, I just nodded, shocked. Was it possible that she was still in contact with some of the vampires?

"Where is she?" I broke the silence after a pregnant pause. I was a bit accusatory in the way that I'd asked. I didn't really think that they would hurt Bella, but you could never be too sure when it came to a cold one, no matter what kind, they all had blood for dinner.

"She's at the hospital." The big one explained. I could feel my eyes narrow and my form shake. "Oh come on, don't get so riled up, we didn't put her there."

"Charlie, her dad, called to tell us where she was. She has apparently been sick for awhile. Did you not know?" Rose cleared up. I couldn't believe she had been sick this whole time and she was even put in the hospital because of it. This whole time I thought that maybe she just didn't want anything to do with me. I needed to go visit her, make sure she's okay.

"No, it has been a few weeks since I've seen Bella." I told them honestly.

"I was living with her at the motel and helped her to find the place that she is renting now, but after she picked it out Emmet and I decided on a vacation. We've been gone for a little over a month now. I got the call from Charlie and we made our way back, we just got here. Jasper was here already by time we made it." Rose went into more detail. The only thing I still couldn't figure out was why Jasper was here.

"I'm going to be honest with you Alpha. I am an empath. I can read and influence others' emotions. I've been living with the Rest of the Cullens. My wife, Alice is a seer. I'm not sure what she saw, but it messed with her emotions pretty badly. I know you haven't met my wife before, Sam, but it isn't often that she's afraid of anything. She wouldn't tell me a word and since Edward hasn't been with the family and no one has heard so much as a whisper from him since Bella left, I connected those dots at least. The next thing I worried about was Bella. Nothing drives Edward mad like Bella does." Jasper told me his side of the story.

I felt my blood boil for two reasons. First of all, why should cold ones get the upper hand of superpowers on top of the speed, senses, and strength. The second reason was because of Bella. Nothing drove Edward mad like Bella? Hell, the girl was just trying to live out her human existence, now she might be unknowingly even more involved with the undead monster.

"Edward hasn't been with you guys?" Rosalie hissed at Jasper, seemingly shocked. Jasper shook his head gravely. "Does your _wife_ know where he is?" She made the word wife sound dirty and horrible. I expected Jasper to defend Alice, but he didn't.

"If she knows, she hasn't let on. Whatever is going on though, we can count her as an accomplice because she certainly hasn't done anything to stop it." Jasper himself sounded disgusted with her too. If this was someone who was supposed to be Bella's friend and this is how she acted, I would have to say I agreed with the sentiment.

"Does he have anything to do with why Bella is sick?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. Honestly, we don't have any information. We know that Edward is missing, Alice is hiding something frightening, and Bella is sick. I put at least two of those things together, but we don't even have concrete evidence for that." Jasper responded.

"Why don't we go visit Belly Bean now?" Emmet suggested, trying to lighten up the mood. Everyone sort of filed out of the house and made their way to the hospital. They all hopped in a jeep that presumably belonged to Emmet. They didn't offer me a ride and I didn't ask for one.

I wanted to remind them of who and what I was. They may be alright, alley's even, but I didn't want them to get too comfortable around here. That said I dropped my clothes and phased into the giant best I was.

Once I was on all fours and standing extremely tall, I made eye contact with the Jasper, the fighter. He needed to know that he'd have a real fight on his hands if there were any missteps made here. He may seem helpful and have a good reason to be here, but he wasn't like the other two. Rosalie seemed like she could really be friends with Bella, my gut made me believe that. Emmett was easy going and gave the impression that he could be comfortable anywhere, it was hard to see him as having ulterior motives for anything. I didn't trust Jasper though. I made sure my emotions reflected that so he would know it too.

I ran through the woods that stretched alongside the 101. I stayed far enough in to stay hidden from the regular humans on the road. my fur was a midnight black and that helped enormously when trying to be stealthy. Not all of the guys were so lucky.

While I was a wolf I was connected with Jared immediately. I was glad it was him. He was a good fighter, but a voice of reason. Ideally, I would be able to bring Paul, let him match up with Jasper. He was too much of a hot head though. Another option would be Embry, he was smart, basically a human lie detector test, but he wasn't much of a fighter.

 _Gee boss, I'm glad you think so much of me, the Middle-of-the-Road werewolf._ Jared's voice popped into my head, interrupting my thoughts.

 _I'd prefer to think of you as a Jack-of-all-Trades._ I thought back. _Listen, I need you to come with me. We were right, it is the Cullens, just not all of them. Bella is in the hospital and I need to see her, make sure when is ok, I could use some back up, just on case. Let's have Seth come take outside while you come in with me._

Jared let loose a howl, one meant specifically for Seth. It took only a moment, then Seth's voice was in our heads too. We decided it would be best for him to bring his sister too. Leah needed to learn to recognize the stench of a leech.

All was quiet for the rest of the run to the hospital and when we got there I realized that we had beat the vamps and we had beat them by quite some time too.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was rereading some of the chapters in the story looking for some details and I read some of when Bella was with the doctor that I wanted to talk a bit about. Bella uses some words about mental illnesses. She says crazy and she mentions not being sad or nervous to say that she doesn't think she is depressed or has anxiety. I want to clear up that I realize that mental health isn't tied up in that sort of bow. The point of describing it that way is because that part was being told by Bella's perspective and she is just ignorant about mental illness. I don't want her to seem like a bad or mean person, just someone who doesn't understand it. As someone who struggles with anxiety and depression I wanted to clear that up a bit.**

 **Aside from that, I hope you like the chapter :) It is a little bit longer than the last few and I'm really proud :)**

 **Anyways, ya'll know I love reviews, I love constructive criticism, I'm on my own here, no beta so I know that mistakes happen, I'd love it if you've got opinions.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! Happy reading!**

 **Dahlia**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam

I decided to take advantage of the time I had before the vampires got here and no doubt would take up all of Bella's time and attention. After finding out what room she was in from the front desk, which you think would have a little bit more security precaution, Jared and I made our way to the elevator and up to the fourth floor.

When we got there, Jared waited in a common lobby area and I went in to see Bella. The door was cracked open so I just walked in as I knocked on it lightly.

I wasn't expecting to see a man sat in a chair next to her hospital bed. He had dark brown hair and a thick brown mustache. I realized who he was when he looked up at me with familiar eyes. This must be Bella's father, Charlie.

He stood immediately, his hand flew to his hip as if to reach for a gun that wasn't there. I raised my hands a little to show him that he didn't need to be wary of me. I could understand why he was to begin with. I was a huge guy and I was walking into a hospital room where his daughter lied unconscious on the bed. I hadn't realized that she'd be asleep. But I guess that it was a pretty dumb assumption that she'd be awake since she was sick enough to be here in the first place.

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded, his voice rough. He stepped a bit more into the light, and now that I could see him better I could tell that he was stressed and there were signs that he hadn't been sleeping well. I figured it must be hard to have a kid in the hospital. He didn't look that old, so he must have had Bella pretty young.

"I'm Sam Uley, a friend of Bella's." I told him, honestly. I saw recognition cross his face.

"Oh, Billy Black has talked about you some. All good things. The old man seems to think highly of you. He gave me a small smile, some crows feet crinkled by his eyes as he did so. "I didn't know you and Bella were friends."

"It's fairly recent, since she moved back to the area." I explained to him. He just nodded and the room went silent for a moment. I was dying to be closer to Bella, but I didn't want to spook Charlie.

"Well anyways." He said as he cleared his voice and made a move to leave the room. "I'm Chief Swan. Uhem. Uh Charlie Swan, Bells' old man." He finished off with a sturdy hand shake and left the room. His little slip up had been on purpose. He'd wanted me to know he was not only a cop, but chief of police.

I made the few steps to get to Bella's bed and from outside I could hear that the vampires had finally made it and was both relieved and a bit impressed that they let me have some time with Bella first instead of just barging in.

I rested my hand on her soft cheek. It felt cool to me, but that wasn't really a clue as to if she had a fever or not. If she had been as warm as I was she wouldn't be just sick, she'd be dying.

I felt like something was drawing me towards her and I couldn't help myself. I left the softest of kisses on her forehead, my lips just barely brushing her skin. Somehow that was enough to have stirred her and when I leaned back she parted her beautiful lashes and opened her innocent, chocolate brown, doe eyes.

My heart was aching in my chest and I felt the need to be with her and protect her and I willed myself to just go ahead and imprint. The wolf inside me was whimpering and skittering closer to her. But it didn't happen.

I was filled with disappointment, but I hid it on my features because I was so damned happy to just see her, I didn't want her to think anything of it.

"Oh hiiii Sammmyy" she said in a drugged voice. I cringed at the pet name but I'd be damned it was cute as anything. Before I had a chance to say anything she'd reached up with her hands and pulled me a bit closer. She puckered up her lips and waited somewhat patiently. When I didn't kiss her right away she peaked open one eye to see what was taking so long.

I let out a quiet laugh and leaned in to give her a kiss. She'd never acted this young and adorable before, but I'm also fairly certain she'd never been on drugs around me before. What was they were giving her anyways?

"I missed you Mr." She said in her loopy voice. "HA! That's funny! Missed Mr. Misses."

She clearly wasn't operating on all cylinders and it was pretty hilarious. At least she was happy to see me. Drugged up or not, I took it as a good sign. I could hear as Rosalie started to get restless outside, so I gave Bella another chaste little kiss and made my way out the door to let Rosalie know it was her turn.

All eyes turned to me when I walked out. The brown eyes of Charlie, Blue eyes of a woman I didn't recognize, but could assume was Bella's mom, three pairs of vampire honey, and lastly the brown eyes of my brother, my pack mate. Jared and Jasper had been leaned together having a serious conversation while Emmet sat next to them, his broad shoulders sloped and his elbows resting on his knees. Rosalie just nodded at me and left to see Bella.

"Oh! Rossseeyy!" Bella's loopy voice came from the room as soon as female vampire entered. Emmett and Jasper just cracked up and I shook my head, imagining the scowl blondie probably had etched on her face.

I was also happy to have more proof that Bella and Rosalie really were friends. I was happy to know that I could at least trust that she wouldn't aim to hurt Bella in anyway.

"Let's head down and get some coffee now, Sam. We can have a nice chat." My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie. It was strange, here I was, a beast towering over him and he was unarmed, but he was one hell of an intimidating man when he wanted to be.

 **Author's Note:**

 **We are finally making some progress! I'm glad they got to spend a little time together.**

 **Thank you to everyone leaving reviews! I don't respond to them all because I don't want to give anything away and I am a total blabber mouth about my stories! Please, continue to share your opinions and guesses, I read them all and I enjoy them so much! It gives me loads of motivation and I hope you guys continue to enjoy my little story.**

 **Happy Reading, as always :)**

 **-Dahlia**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam:

The coffee between my hands began to cool as the Chief of Fork's police force spoke to me in hushed tones. His expression was as serious as my own as he told me a tale I wasn't sure I was supposed to know.

It was about Bella. Just the same as my life since I'd met her in that disgusting dive bar in Port Angeles, it was always about Bella. Some of the story I had already known. I knew that she had dated Edward, one of the Cullens. I had known that her and the cold one were no longer together, though not the reasons behind it. Lastly, I had known that she'd asked them all for space, yet I was fairly certain that she didn't mind having Rosalie and the Ape around. If she minded Jasper's presence was yet to be seen.

What I didn't know was that the leech had been abusive towards her. He'd been controlling and manipulative and had kept her from her human family and friends. If I wasn't the controlled beast that I was my hands would have been trembling around the mug. As it was, my wolf was pacing inside me, restless, and thirsty for blood to be spilled.

"It pisses me off too, I assure you." The Chief said, giving away some of that perceptiveness you could see lingering in his chocolate eyes that so closely mirrored his daughter's. "Thing is, that's one stubborn girl if you don't already know. If I had tried to tell her anything different, she'd have surely stayed with the bastard. She had to come to the right decision on her own."

I nodded in agreement. My mind was swimming with all of the new information about Bella that I'd just learned. I would have to play my cards right here, I don't think Bella had any intention of me knowing about all of this, which made me once again wonder why her father was entrusting her story to me.

"I understand." I told him. His mustache twitched beneath his nose, giving away the barest hint of a smile, as if he knew my entire deck before I knew which hand to play. "Why is it that you are telling me this?" I finally got the question out.

"That's be because if you do my daughter that way I'll shoot you. No questions asked." Charlie said with a deadpan voice and an even flatter expression. I know I must have looked shocked, I hadn't given anything away. "Now, you seem like a good man, Uley… but you need to work on your poker face. I don't know the extent of the relationship you have with my Bells, but it's pretty clear to see where it is headed."

I sat stock still, rather shocked by this interaction with the seemingly oblivious man. He'd sure as Hell proved me wrong. The said man stood and clapped me on the back.

"Come on now, let's go back up now, son." He suggested then went on to leave the common area without waiting to see if I would follow.

By the time I had gotten back up stairs to the waiting lobby near Bella's room Charlie was already in conversation with Emmett and Billy. Billy looked fairly uncomfortable as the vamp made idle chit chat. The ape of a bloodsucker looked as comfortable as he always did, which was quite the feat because just across the room Jared and Jasper were still quietly discussing his theories on his mate's vision and what it could mean. The only difference was now, they were also surrounded by the rest of my pack brothers and Leah, my pack sister.

Jasper, on the other hand, seemed very ill at ease as he explained his theories for a third time. I decided then and there that he wasn't totally off the hook. Just as I'd deducted before, he was the fighter of the Cullen clan and therefore, the one to be wary of. He made brief eye contact with me before continuing on.

Seth stood and made his way to where Emmett, Charlie, and Billy were, he seemed to get along with the vampire pretty well. They chatted and goofed off, unaffected by the opposing mood on the other side of the space.

"So you guys are here without the knowledge of the rest of the Cullen clan?" Embry asked once Jasper had finished explaining everything to the large group.

"To be honest with ya'll Carlisle and Esme are only concerned about Edward's wellbeing and interests. As for my wife, I've been careful to keep my decisions… well indecisive so that her visions can't track my whereabouts." Jasper told them with his signature southern twang.

Everyone just sort of nodded conclusively. Despite my personal cautiousness towards him I felt some pity for him. His wife had been hiding things from him and now he had to hide things from his wife. Truly, that's not how a life with your mate is supposed to be.

The wild-haired vampire in question gave me a knowing look, like he could see right through me and understood where my thoughts were headed. It made me feel ice cold. I was not so gently reminded of the fact that this particular leech could feel my ever emotion. He could also manipulate my every emotion. That was enough of that, I thought, then shut myself off from him completely. He broke eye contact right away, and was saved by Embry asking another question.

"So do you guys even really consider yourselves Cullens anymore?"

Bella:

"Rossseeyy!" I exclaimed, possibly a bit too loudly, my mind felt fuzzy and stuffed, like maybe there wasn't enough room in there.

"Woah girl, what did they give you?" She asked me, obviously able to tell the difference in me. She shook her head a little at my ridiculousness and her beautiful hair shook with her. I reached out to touch it.

"So soft." I murmured as I felt silky strands slip between my fingers.

Rose was a good sport and waited patiently for me to move past my infatuation with the texture of her blond locks.

"They had to put me on sleepy pills." I stated simply. My attention moved about the room rather rapidly as I could find very little to focus on. Then I noticed the worried look on her face, so I tried my best to quell her stress. "I couldn't sleep but then big wolfie helped me and now he's done talking to me, so I woke up."

Her eyes narrowed in thought and I realized I may have said too much. I couldn't remember, maybe I only mentioned the copper wolf in my head. Maybe I hadn't said anything out loud.

"What wolf, Bella?" Rose questioned, squashing my hopes that I hadn't truly mentioned the great wolf.

"Just a silly dream." I told her whimsically, trying to convince her that it wasn't a big deal, even though it was. I was never a good liar. She looked at me incredulously and I know that my cheeks inflamed in a red blush, further incriminating me, but she must have taken mercy on me. She didn't push the topic any more than that. Instead, she brought up a different wolf.

"So Sam, huh?" She leaned in and whispered. I felt my cheeks grow impossibly warmer and I knew that they flared up an even brighter red. Partly because they had met and now I was going to talk about him, but mostly because there were a thousand of tantalizing images of our time together that floated through my mind all at once.

"We are just buddies." I assured her, still feeling loopy. I realized that she knew this and that was why she'd chosen to bring him up now. This way she could get the details out of me while I was vulnerable.

"Oh! I bet you are!" Rose nearly barked out a laugh. What was a bark of a laugh called when it was done so gracefully? I couldn't think of the right word at the moment.

"We are! With benefits I think…" I added on. I didn't mean to let that out, but memories were still rushing through my conscious like photographs and I couldn't help but gush about the incredible Sam.

"Annnd I need details! Just how… beneficial are these benefits exactly?" I gave myself a mental smack on the forehead for all of the information I was unintentionally giving up. That said, I was still unable to stop myself from continuing on about the gorgeous man who was likely still outside my hospital room.

"Very." I blushed again. "I mean, have you looked at him? He's yummy!" I said, again, too loudly.

Rosalie just laughed at me once more, and shook her head in a way that was lighthearted.

We talked some more and awhile had passed when it had begun to get dark outside, which I could see through a small window in the temporary room. I don't know why they had bothered to put in a window at all because the view was simply the brick of another part of the building and nothing else.

I was not longer drugged up by the time Rose left me alone in the room. Or, at least I thought I'd been alone.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I left y'll on just a bit of a cliff hanger there! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always, I love hearing from you guys. What are your thoughts and theories, give me some constructive criticism, I love and appreciate it all!**

 **For now though, Happy Reading!**

 **-Dahlia**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 ***trigger warning - nothing too graphic but reader discretion is advised***

" _I was no longer drugged up by the time Rose left me alone in the room. Or, at least I thought I had been alone."_

 **Bella:**

I wasn't alone. That fact was made very clear by the lean figure that stepped out of the dark corner and into the dim glow of flashing light that emitted from the silent TV.

The figure was somewhat tall, though that was hard to judge now that I had spent time around Sam, who made everyone, even Emmet, seem short. The man looked rugged in his baggy, beat up clothes and horribly messy copper hair.

I knew that copper hair all too well, but honey colored eyes had been replaced by startling red irises that were watching my every inhale and exhale of breath with a focused intensity.

My stomach was in my throat and my heart rate began to speed up in a panic. The panic was horrifically caused by more than just a fear of his vampiric nature. Memories of his manipulations and emotional abuse came rushing back to me as well. I wanted nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible in that moment.

He wore a smirk that promised punishment and could be described as nothing short of evil. He took another predatory step towards me and I opened my mouth to let out a scream. I was in a hospital full of werewolves and vampires alike, someone was bound to hear me.

"Oh no, Bella, my love. There is no need to scream, I am only here to test something." He hushed in his smooth tenor.

"I could feel my eyes widen in question of what he could possible be testing on me. In that second I felt the scream catch in my throat and I was struck with a wave of even more bone chilling fear. It felt cold, slithery and vile, it felt like the coldness in my nightmares.

"I suppose that is a positive sign, now isn't it, my love." His eyes were alight with wicked intent as he made his next command.

"Come here, Bella."

Despite myself, and every last molecule of my conscious brain, I rose to my feet and made my way to my dangerous, abusive, ex-boyfriend. I watched on from inside myself as merely a spectator. The icy coldness controlled my every action.

Edward, deranged as he was, embraced my body to him and deeply kissed my lips. It was deeper and more harsh than any kiss he had given me in the years that we had been together. No matter how much I had wanted this in the past, I now felt the need to vomit when his one-sided kiss became more passionate. I was disgusted by the feel of his frozen lips on mine. I tried to move away, and still nothing happened, his frigid tongue was still shoved in my mouth. Then, I pleaded with the icy coldness to return the control it had over my body. I begged for it to let me leave Edward's clutch, to put an end to this torture.

When that too, did not work and I felt Edward begin to work his marble hand under and up my thin top, I inwardly cried out. I desperately pleaded for Sam to know that something was wrong, and for him to save me.

 _I don't know how you could possibly hear me Sam, but please, end this. End Edward._ I thought as my mind continued to become more and more muddled and frantic.

Just as Edward's fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of my breast beneath my bra, and ugly goosebumps broke out across my body, he was alerted by something that I could not see or hear beyond the walls of this small room. He pulled away, and made quick work to make me look slightly less disheveled as I still stood frozen in place.

He quickly kissed me once again and then whispered something that was spoken both too quickly and too quietly for me to understand. Before I could even blink he was gone. The coldness that had controlled my every move fled from me in an instant as well.

My vision immediately clouded up with black spots like a bad case of vertigo and as soon as I could see properly once more the room was filled by a shaking Sam standing beside me.

He was sporting wild eyes that darted around the room looking for something, though I had no idea what.

"Where is he?" Sam demanded.

"Where is who?" I asked, confused and a bit frightened. I had a splitting headache from hell and couldn't think straight.

"The leech. Did you see him?" That's when I noticed his carmel brown eyes, which now had a gold ring around the irises instead of the darker brown that I had grown accustomed to seeing. I figured that it had something to do with the wolf. He was trying to be discreet but I could tell that he was checking me over for injury or harm of any kind. It warmed my heart to know that he would worry about me.

Suddenly his nostrils flared and his voice dropped to a threatening half baritone timbre and half vicious growl.

"He's been all over you." He snarled.

I looked down at myself and pulled my top up to my nose to try to smell what he was picking up on. I recognized my own scent and then felt sick when I could smell the cologne that Edward always wore.

It was then that I was struck with the horrible realization that I had absolutely no memory of what had happened from when Rosalie left the hospital room to when Sam barreled through the doorway just moments ago.

"Edward…" My voice broke as I said his name and I looked up as Sam with what I imagined to be wide, fearful eyes.

His own eyes softened at the knowledge that I hadn't known Edward was here and that whatever had happened I hadn't been a willing participant. His stance relaxed and he pulled me to him. He buried his nose into my hair, in an attempt to smell only me, I'm sure. I could tell that he was purely acting on instinct.

It must have been scary for him to know that I still had loyalty to some vampires, Rose, Emmet, and even Jasper, but I couldn't even imagine how he would feel about me knowing his secret if I were still loyal to all of the Cullen clan. I could definitely see a few of them using any information about the wolves to have an upper hand against them.

It wasn't until Sam pulled away just enough to wipe away a tear from my cheek, that I even noticed I had started to cry. I was scared. I could feel frustration and panic bloom inside me the longer we stood here and I still couldn't remember anything, much less the fact that Edward had been here at all. I looked back up into Sam's eyes and somehow knew that I could trust him with anything.

"Sam… I… I don't remember. I have no idea what happened." I whispered.

 **Author's note:**

I have no real explanation for why this took so long… so I am just going to apologize. I'm sorry guys! I really have no intention on giving up on this story or on any of my stories. With the new year, I have set my mind to keep up with my writing. It brings me so much joy to write and I truly hope that you will enjoy the stories I come up with.

I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about this long awaited chapter as this definitely does reveal some more plot and direction! Even though I don't send one on one responses to all of the reviews, I hope that you all know just how much I appreciate them and want to respond! I simply can't without giving everything away because I just get too darn excited about it!

Here's to a new year filled with new chapters!

And as always, happy reading 3

Dahlia


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapte** **r 24**

" _Sam… I… I don't remember. I have no idea what happened."_

 **Sam:**

When I saw the tears running down her face I warred with the part of me that said she isn't my imprint so I needed to let her go, and the part that didn't care that she wasn't my imprint, that she should be protected and cherished at all costs.

The second part of me won out. I pulled Bella back into my body and held her there, more than a little afraid to let go.

My head was reeling from the whirlwind of protective and possessive instincts that had taken over just moments ago. The scent of Bella's hair and her genuine fear had allowed me to reign those instincts in some, but I could still feel the vampire stench burning through my nostrils, and that kept me on edge.

"I… I don't know what to do." She looked up at me with wide, fearful eyes. Beautiful eyes that should never have to be afraid like this. Vampires in all their inhumanity caused this.

I was never a man filled with many words, and they escaped me now when I wanted nothing more than to say the right thing to ease her mind.

"You need to shower." I sounded gruff to my own ears and I grimaced. I had to have offended her by saying exactly the wrong thing.

"Oh my God I must smell horrible to you, right? Since vampires are your sworn enemy?" She shocked the hell out of me by laughing and hitting the nail on the head. She was strong. She was scared, but she was strong.

"Honestly, that scent is driving me mad right now. My wolf is on edge." I told her, while I started to gently nudge her towards the small bathroom.

Her tiny hands gripped at my arms and I could tell that despite her more cheerful demeanor she was still scared. Her cheeks were red, I realized that she was embarrassed of her need to be around me. I wanted to tell her she had no reason to be, that I needed to be around her too. My wolf wouldn't allow me to leave her at the moment, even if I had wanted to.

"Let me put the sign on the door." I said calmly, and coaxed her to loosen her grip on me. I quickly hung a small sign that let the doctors and nurses know that she was just in the restroom and to wait for her to be out to check her vitals. We didn't have a whole lot of time before someone would be by.

I tried again to nudge her towards the bathroom, and this time she followed my unspoken direction. I sat on the uncomfortable cot-bed and fully expected to wait for her to return. When she turned on the water, however, she opened the bathroom door back up and stood in the doorway completely nude.

We were in a hospital room as it was, she reeked of vampire, my mortal enemy, and she had been ill, I could tell that she had lost weight. Yet, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before in my life. She didn't need the extravagances of a hotel or the comfort of home to be stunning.

"Will you come in, I don't want to be alone." She uttered in a shy, vulnerable voice, so quiet I wouldn't have heard it if I'd had human ears.

I stood, and wordlessly eliminated the space between us. The room seemed silent and still, but since I, in fact, did not have human ears I picked up on every muffled voice outside the closed door. I recognized every beat of her heart, which was so earthy and organic above the hum of the TV and other electronics in the building. A fire built inside me at the sound of fabric moving as I made my way to her, promising to silence itself one I removed it and stood naked in front of her.

I wanted her. With the distraction of her nude form and the fact that her clothes, which reeked of vampire, weren't on her, I couldn't smell the awful sweet bleach so much. I was reminded how painfully long it had been since I'd been able to touch her. Since I'd been able to mold her soft, feminine body to my much larger, masculine one.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked. I had to remind myself that she hadn't texted or called before she'd been emitted into the hospital. Even though since I'd been coming to see her she acted happy to see me and still interested in me, she may be feeling that way just because I'm company during her stay in a hospital.

Bella gave me a look like I was an idiot and tilted her head the smallest bit and pursed her lips. Maybe I was an idiot.

Without wasting another moment I kissed her. My hand drifted up to her elegant neck and the calloused skin of my fingertips caused a chill to run through her and goosebumps to appear all over her, despite my supernatural body heat.

"That tickled." She pulled away slightly and giggled. It was a delicate, girly sound I hadn't heard from her yet. It was so endearing I couldn't help but to smile along with her.

"God, you're sexy" she said under her breath, I figured it was something I wasn't meant to hear. But I did, and it was some serious ego boosting. It also changed the mood up again. There was a spark in the air crackling between us now. I closed that distance once more and crashed my lips into hers.

The kiss was needy and wanting, it was aggressive and demanding and called to the alpha wolf inside me like no one else's kiss ever had before her. A growl came up from somewhere deep in my chest and I pulled her even closer to me.

My cock was long and proud now, and had managed the way between her thighs. We both moaned out at the sensation. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to find friction where she needed it, but it only put more pressure on me.

I closed my eyes and intensified the kiss. It was all tongues and teeth everywhere, messy and hot. She moaned again and I couldn't help myself, I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her back into the shower that had definitely gotten warm at this point, and slammed her back into the tile wall.

It did cross my mind that we were currently in the hospital, and how was it that she was suddenly feeling better, but it didn't matter right now. What mattered was that one tiny hand was clawing at my back and the other was gripping my rock solid dick, trying to guide it to her dripping wet center. My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head when she leaned in and pleaded in my ear.

"Please, Sam, I need you."

Bella bit down on my neck after that and a switch flipped within me. My wolf allowed her to bite me, but I still needed to show her who the alpha was around here. I flipped her around so that her beautiful breasts were pressed into the cold tile wall and her perfect ass was pushed onto my overheated abdomen. I slammed into her pussy hard and she nearly screamed at all the sensations assaulting her body at once.

"Yes. God yes." She sighed and lifted her hands, trying to grip onto the wall. She didn't need to worry about falling I had her pushed tightly in between the wall and myself and I had a hand under each thigh of hers. I was in heaven.

I drug my teeth along her neck and she turned to meet me when I got past her jaw. Our open mouths clashed once again and I'd never felt so connected to someone, even though we weren't making love, we weren't having sex, we were fucking. Plain and simple. I was dominating her, manhandling her, and she fucking loved it.

Bella's tight walls squeezed around me and she cried out as she came, but I didn't stop. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side giving me full access to her delicate neck. Another growl escaped me at the tantalizing sight and I bit her right where she had bitten me on my neck. She screamed this time as another orgasm took over and I burst over the edge along with her.

I set her down and helped her to stand steady and she just looked up at me with wide, beautiful brown doe eyes. She was flushed from the exertion, it made the freckles across her nose stand out even more. Her full lips were pouty and a little swollen, I could look at her face, and into her eyes all day. it was hard to believe and accept that I hadn't imprinted. Everytime I looked at her I hoped that it would happen, but it never did.

I pumped some soap out of the dispenser and started to wash her body for her. It wasn't until I got up to her neck that I realized I had bitten her incredibly close to where a mating mark would go. Given the situation when I bit her it was a really good thing I hadn't marked her on accident. What would happen if I did imprint someday? We'd have been bound together, she wouldn't be able to carry children for another man, and I'd be magically, sadistically, in love with someone else.

"You look upset." She said as she prepared to return the favor by washing me down too.

"I'm not." I lied. I felt bad, but it wasn't the right place or time to explain imprinting to her. I knew I needed to do it sooner rather than later though.

 **Author's note:**

You know, I didn't plan on them getting it on in this chapter... I mean at the hospital? Its a little much. But the characters had their own agenda. I hope it cured Bella's headache at least? I wonder when they will start to figure out Edward's game? hmm...

Happy reading!

~Dahlia


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam:

It had been a week since I had met the group of ex-Cullens and a week since I'd found out about Bella's hospital admission. She seemed to be doing well; getting stronger each day.

From what Bella had told me and based on what I could overhear from the doctors and nurses, Bella was a very strange case. She'd come in with extreme flu-like symptoms and yet everything scientifically seemed fine. Bloodwork and scans couldn't back up any diagnosis they could think of. Mental health was the next option, but Bella didn't quite fit the bill for anything except situational depression… certainly nothing that would have caused all this.

I was glad that she'd been feeling better, but I had a feeling in my gut, just an instinct, that she wasn't out of the woods permanently. I wanted to talk to her about it, but it seemed we never had enough time alone. When we did, well, it was like the shower incident all over again. Not that I minded one bit.

I was excited. She was finally being released and would just have follow up appointments with both the in-house psychiatrist and the MD. It felt like it was taking forever for all the paperwork to get done so that I could take her home.

Her dad had police business that needed him there to attend to since he'd recently missed quite a lot of work with Bella sick. Since our chat, it would be a stretch to say that he liked me, but he seemed to trust me well enough to know I'd take care of his daughter for now. If it weren't for the imprinting bullshit, I'd happily take care of her for the rest of our lives… which makes me uncomfortable, honestly. I shouldn't be feeling this way about anyone in such a short amount of time without imprinting. I fully recognize that I am not a "hit it and quit it" sort of man, but I'd never lost my shit over someone like this before either. Bella was just different than any other woman, any other person, I'd ever met.

It was like I had said her name out loud, because as soon as I'd thought it, she looked over at me from across the room and smiled. There was still evidence of the dark circles that had been under her eyes before and her skin was pale (even for her). She looked thin, too thin, her cheekbones seemed to jut out just a bit more than normal and I could see her collarbone a little more clearly. Despite all that, her smile still lit up the room and I couldn't help but smile right back.

"Sam?" I guess I had missed something while lost in thought. She'd made her way to me and was clearly waiting for me to respond, but being this close to her, I could see the pretty splash of freckles across the bridge of her nose. I stood up and smiled, I hoped that she hadn't actually asked me anything important. The only answer she got was another small smile and an outstretched hand. I guess it was enough for her though, because she took my hand and led me out of the lobby.

The whole way out of the hospital I watched her ass. I couldn't help it. She glanced back at me a few times and smirked, she knew exactly what I was doing too. It was sexy as hell. I preferred her with her usual curves, but I could fix that. Hopefully her appetite had returned to normal, otherwise I might have a fight on my hands… most women liked when they lost weight.

I opened the door for her and helped her maneuver into the truck, but I could tell she wasn't quite back to herself yet, she still seemed a little weak. As soon as she was settled in the seat I made a quick stride to the driver's seat and we were off.

Lush forest blurred by through the window and I made a mental note to check in with the guys after we've eaten. I hadn't neglected my duties as alpha of the pack, but it was easy to say that I had been distracted this past week. Along that thought, I also made a note to check in at work, as I had definitely been distracted from that as well. I had a job lined up with the Ateara's and another side job with old Mrs. Thomas. That woman had a never-ending "to do" list.

"Where are we going?" I was brought back from my train of thought as we passed by the turn to the Swan house. We had also passed the turn off to LaPush.

"I'm taking you out to eat." I told her. "I was planning on Port Angeles, but if you don't feel up for it, we can eat in town. I don't mind turning this rig around."

"Oh, no, Port Angeles is perfect. I'd actually really like to go to the bookstore while we are there, if you don't mind." She blushed, deep red.

This woman was crazy. I don't know why she would be so embarrassed to tell me what she wants to do, I'd do pretty much whatever she wanted.

"Sounds like a plan." I said and gave her a small nod. Her responding smile blew me away. The smallest things could make her happy. After what her dad had told me about her last relationship, it made sense. I'd tear that leach apart if I ever saw him again. Given the fact that he'd shown up at the hospital at some point was a dead giveaway that I definitely would be seeing more of him.

I glanced at Bella who was just looking out the window, taking in the scenery of Crescent Lake, and wondered if she could remember anything yet. If she did, she hadn't mentioned it. I was waiting for her to come to me with it, but I had made sure to be around more often and the guys had added the Forks hospital to the patrol route. The blonde, the fighter, and the burly one all hung around too. Thankfully they had given Bella and I some space, but that may just be because I smelled just as bad to them as they did to me. eIther way, we wouldn't be caught off guard by Edward Cullen again.

I pulled up into a parking spot outside Downriggers, one of the seafood restaurants in town. And helped her hop down from the passenger side.

"This work, or you want to walk down the street and see what else there is?" I asked.

"I love seafood, so this is great!" The wind blew and tussled her hair. Her scent floated around me and my wolf was content.

Once we got inside, the waitress sat us down quickly in a booth by a window that faced the Strait of Juan de Fuca.

"My name is Brandi." The waitress spoke in a sultry voice, trying to get my attention. Unfortunately for her, I was not interested whatsoever. "What can I start you off with to drink?" Brandi stared at me, not acknowledging Bella at all.

"Well, ladies first…" I gestured towards Bella, who just blushed and ordered her drink. Brandi scribbled it down and then took note that I wanted water. Then she was brave enough, and stupid enough, to touch my arm with her hand, as she let us know she'd be back right quick. I felt smug when I realized that Bella had noticed and was scowling at the waitress's back. It didn't take long for her to get our drinks and return to take our order.

Once we'd finished with that, Brandi brushed her hand on my arm again and my muscle twitched in irritation at the touch. Bella also seemed irritated if her frown and flush was any indicator. I was at least enjoying her reactions. Despite her annoyance, Bella kept quiet about it.

While our food was being prepared, Brandi was kept busy with other patrons and Bella and I had a while to ourselves. It was quiet between us for a little while, we were both seemingly lost in our own thoughts, but eventually Bella was the one to break the silence.

"I still can't remember what happened while Edward was at the hospital. I don't feel good about whatever it is that happened though." She finally brought up.

"Hm." I wasn't sure what to say. I had no idea what had happened either. Her body had been completely shrouded in his vile stench, so I could imagine what he was trying to do. My hands started trembling in my anger, I felt the need to phase to protect her. She gently placed a tiny hand on my humongous one and steadied my shaking. I had to remind myself that she wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked me, obviously having noticed my reaction.

"No. I don't know for sure, but whatever his intentions were, they weren't good." I answered honestly, then added, "I also don't think that's the last time we will hear from him unfortunately."

Bella just gave a small nod in response, then looked out the window, back in her own thoughts for the moment. When she did finally look back towards me, she looked apprehensive but I supposed she'd made up her mind because then she said something I definitely hadn't been expecting.

"There's a wolf that came to me in a dream." She whispered softly, trying not to be heard by the other people near us. "The wolf showed me that Edward is dangerous and I think he is somehow responsible for me being sick."

I couldn't explain why, but I believed her instantly. I knew what she was saying to be true. I didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue on.

"There's more… that's pertinent to you…" her cheeks turned red as she blushed once again, then continued shyly, "I think somehow you're the one who will be able to… you know, save me from Edward… God, I feel like such a damsel in distress."

I was amazed at how she managed to have a sense of humor in the midst of the current drama.

"Oh, you're no damsel. You've got some fire in you." I told her. I gave her a sideways grin and she gave me another one of those smiles that made my heart skip a beat.

Brandi took that moment to reappear and I had to contain my laughter at the look on Bella's face. She set my food down in front of me and practically tossed Bella's plate down in front of her. I turned, about to say something when Bella did it first.

"Excuse me? Is that how you treat all your customers?" She said, frowning.

Brandi just looked back at her all wide eyed and played stupid, muttering something that at least sounded like an apology. Bella rolled her eyes, and scoffed. It was fucking cute, though I don't think she realized it.

I was starved, as per usual, so I dug in and watched to make sure Bella was eating enough too. The wolf in me and the man wanted to assure that she was taken care of.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've actually gotten to enjoy what I'm eating?" She asked, rolling her eyes in a totally different way this time, and my mind immediately went to less innocent places.

I gave her a smile around the large bite I had just taken to hide what had crossed my mind. Something told me I hadn't gotten away with it though when she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Here's your check, babe" Brandi said, interrupting our little moment. She set the bill down then had the audacity to gently touch my jaw. I was too shocked to say anything and I could see Bella across from me with her jaw hanging open. She bent down so we were eye to eye. "Want to have me for desert?"

"Hey, bitch! Time to get your slutty paws off my man." I held in my amusement at Bella's comment and the giddiness at the fact that she called me her man, and grabbed the waitress's arm. My giant hand wrapped around her whole arm and I squeezed just hard enough to hurt her, but not hard enough to cause her any real harm.

"Absolutely not. You need to respect other women and respect people's fucking personal space." I growled low in my throat to scare her and she pulled back with fearful eyes. She scurried off in a rush.

Bella must have enjoyed my growl as much as I had enjoyed her calling me her man, because her scent changed and the air became charged. It was time to get out of here.

As soon as we made our exit, I pushed her up against the passenger side of the truck and grabbed both of her hands in one of mine. I used me knee to prop her up so that she could wrap her legs around my waist. She didn't disappoint, she wrapped around me as tightly as she could and grabbed at my hair with her slim fingers, and pulled me to her.

I put everything I could into the kiss and pushed my hips into her without consciously deciding to.

"I couldn't stand her touching you." She pouted. I grabbed her chin and kissed her again, more softly this time.

"You called me your man." I stated, but it came out almost like a question.

"I hope that's okay…" she blushed, I smiled.

"Hell yeah." I whispered, then bent down to pull her into another lusty kiss. My hand snaked up into her long, soft hair and she moaned into my mouth. All thoughts of a potential future imprint left me and we stayed as we were, entwined, for what felt like hours.

 **Author's Note:**

 **FINALLY!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **~ Dahlia**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bella:

Sam had my body alive and wanting, pressed up against the passenger's side door of his truck. His heated, masculine hands ran up and down my sides, his thumbs lightly touched the underside of my breast through my shirt for the briefest of seconds before trailing back down to my hips. A chill went through me in the most delicious way and despite my best efforts a little moan slipped out.

We were still in public and the sane part of me wanted to keep quiet and wait to do this until we were somewhere more private. The Bella sex vixen that Sam had awoken in me couldn't care less about where we were or who was watching. Sam liked my little moan, if his responding growl was any indication, so I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed by it.

My fingers which had, until this point, been tangled in his cropped hair, started a journey down his neck, to his broad shoulders, all the way down to his tight ass. I squeezed and pulled him ever closer to me, neither of us broke the kiss for even a second.

I needed air, so I pulled back the smallest amount possible, and sucked his bottom lip in between my own and gave it a nibble. Sam returned the favor and another rush of excitement flowed through me.

"Damn it woman, get in the truck." Sam growled out as he put me down and opened the heavy, metal door for me. His actions were abrupt and normally I might think I had done something to upset him, but I could see it in his eyes, he wasn't mad, he wanted me. I felt giddy, Sam made me giddy. It wasn't something I ever thought I was capable of feeling, especially since my life had become ensnared with Edward's, it was freeing.

"I can't think straight when I can smell you like that." He explained. His dark eyes were intense with a near dangerous fire dancing in them as he looked at me. I couldn't quite read the look he was giving me, but the mystery only drew me in more.

"Uh… well did you want to go by the book store?" Sam asked, clearing his voice. I had completely forgotten about the bookstore. I really wanted to see if they had a specific book, ironically it was a fantasy novel about witches and werewolves, although who knows, at this point I wouldn't be too surprised to find out real witch magic existed too. It was a series I'd been reading and I only had one book to go. I'd been having trouble finding it, and hoped that the book store here would have it.

I nodded and smiled sheepishly when I realized that Sam had been waiting on my answer. I could feel my cheeks get warm and knew they were red. Sam didn't mention it though, he simply smiled and put the truck in drive to take me across town to the Book Port.

When we got to the shop Sam let me know that he was going to check in with his pack and that he'd come find me. I was content to look for my book and then wait for him to come back. After awhile of searching I finally gave up and asked the store clerk. She looked it up in her system but unfortunately they didn't have the book.

"I can order it for you though. It only takes a few days now!" She told me excitedly, it turned out that she had been reading the same series, but hadn't gotten as far. We geeked out together for a minute and I did my best not to spoil anything for her. Her name was Amanda, and she seemed really sweet. I instantly felt like we could be friends. It wasn't long before another customer needed help with something and she had to go, so I made my way back to the shelves to browse.

When Sam found me perusing the shelves, I told him about the book and he seemed genuinely happy that we would have an excuse to come up again in about a week. He took my hand in his and walked us out to where we'd parked and helped my clumsy self up into the truck.

His hands on my body felt incredible and I was instantly turned on again. I leaned down from where I was sitting in the passenger seat to briefly kiss his lips before he closed the metal door and went around to the other side. I had no idea I could physically want someone so much, all the time. I was falling for him, way more than I had expected to, and far quicker than I should.

As soon as Sam was settled in the driver's seat we sped off back down the 101 towards home. He rested one hand on my thigh with the other one on the steering wheel. The ride was quiet even with the loud sexual tension surging between us, and I was feeling so light that I wanted to bring the mood in the truck up to my level. I thought music would be good so I opened the glove box to check for CDs but there weren't any there.

"Where do you keep CD's?" I asked when I saw Sam watching me curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Jacob borrowed the case I usually keep in here. I've got Dance Gavin Dance in right now, I don't know that you'd like them. We can just listen to the radio if you want?" He suggested.

"I'm not really into a lot on the radio." I scrunched my nose up at the thought of all the commercials. "I've never heard of Gavin Dance before, we can give that a try."

Sam laughed and I realized that I'd said the name wrong, but oh well, it was a silly band name. He hit a few buttons and then the cab was filled with music. It was a difficult genre to describe, definitely not my normal taste, but it wasn't too bad.

Sam wasn't weirdly quiet or anything, but he wasn't the most talkative person either, so I was a little shocked when he started to sing along. He was horribly off-key but it was still nice to hear him enjoying himself, and I envied his confidence. I wanted to roll down the window and stick my arm out, but the summer was fading into fall, which meant I would be cold immediately.

The song changed and this one seemed to have an even lighter tone. Sam sang along with this one too and I could tell that he liked it more.

"What? Is my singing that bad?" He asked me laughing when he noticed I'd been staring.

"That's not it! I can just tell you really like this one, what's it called?" I asked.

"Exposed. It's my favorite song." He admitted. There was an intense look in his eyes that I only caught for a second before his attention was back on the road.

The rest of the ride was spent listening to the CD and watching Sam use the steering wheel as a drum set, which made him seem younger, like his responsibilities weren't so heavy, for just a little while. I literally couldn't stop smiling around him, it was just such a dramatic change from my life with Edward and feeling so under the weather the last few weeks.

Before I knew it we were parked in front of my little cottage home. As much as I'd enjoyed our outing today, I was ready to relax, I just wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Sam yet.

"Do you want to come in? I can make you some coffee or tea?" I blushed, of course.

"That sounds good, there's actually some stuff I wanted to talk to you about." He must have seen the worried look on my face because he lifted his hands in defense and quickly added, "nothing bad."

Sam held the storm door open for me while I clumsily dug out my keys to unlock the deadbolt. I could feel his heat standing over me and with him this close I could hardly breathe much less think straight. I was shaky and couldn't seem to get the stupid key in the door. He reached down, fingertips brushing my skin as he went, and gently took the keys from me and unlocked the door for me.

"There." He spoke quietly, his warm breath fanning down my neck and sending chills down my body for the millionth time today. That was all it took and my nerves over whatever it was he had to talk to me about disappeared. I trusted him. I whispered out a thank you and went directly to the kitchen to make some iced tea, trying to calm my excitement in order to talk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked loudly so he could hear me from the other room before I realized that since he was a wolf, it probably wasn't necessary.

"I want you to meet my friends, my pack." Sam whispered in his husky timbre as he came up behind me and ran his strong hands down my sides again. I jumped a little because I hadn't even noticed that he'd come into the kitchen. He placed one hand on my hip and used the other to pull the length of my hair to one side so that he could trail kisses down my now exposed neck. He made it hard to focus on the task at hand. The tea was left forgotten as I turned to him and gently kissed his strong jaw until he leaned down, which allowed me to reach his inviting lips.

Sam lifted me and set me on the counter top. He stood between my legs and continued to kiss me slowly and languidly, like we had all the time in the world. His movements were fluid as he continued to run his hands all up and down my legs and hips.

We were lost in each other for a moment, I couldn't get enough of him. My hands snaked up into his cropped hair just like before and I pulled him into me as close as I could. One of his over sized hands had settled and was now massaging at my inner thigh and the other one took a gentle hold on my jaw, angling my face so that he could kiss me more deeply. I used my legs to circle his hips and pull him closer to me, and hooked my feet together to keep him there. He didn't seem to mind because a second later he wordlessly picked me back up like I weighed nothing and carried me into the small bedroom.

I knew we needed to talk about his pack, and when I would meet them. I also knew that neither of us had intended for that one simple kiss to turn into all of this, but as Sam set me down on the bed and leaned his impressive form over me, I couldn't bring myself to regret it in the least. He left hot, open mouthed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, and back to my eager lips.

"I missed you like this." He admitted in a whisper between soft kisses. We'd had sex a few times while I was at the hospital. I again couldn't bring myself to regret it, but it wasn't the same either. It was still beyond amazing, but it was rushed. Having as much time as we wanted to explore each other's body was definitely something I had missed too. This man was turning me into a sex addict, and once again I couldn't regret it.

As much as I loved taking it slowly, I wanted his clothes off now. I wanted to see as much of his beautiful russet skin and toned muscles as I could. I tugged at his t-shirt until he got the message and pulled away for just a second to pull it off. I sat up and let him strip away my shirt too. He took the opportunity to take my bra off along with it; my jeans and panties followed right after.

Sam tinderly gripped my chin and guided my mouth back to his and pushed me back into the plush mattress. His kisses led a path down my neck and he playfully nipped at my collarbone. I whimpered in my want for him. I pulled the skin there into his mouth and sucked hard, definitely leaving a mark. When he finally continued his journey down my chest and twirled one hard nipple between his teeth, that want turned to a desperate need.

"Oh, Sam…" I breathed out almost like a silent prayer. I knew he had heard me anyways because I could feel him smile as he lightly bit down again.

He switched sides to give equal attention to both sensitive buds. I couldn't help but wiggle my hips, trying to find some friction against his hard body. Instead of giving me what I wanted, Sam let out a quiet warning growl and held me down with one of his arms to keep me still as he continued to lavish my heavy breasts. This only caused more excitement to pool where I wanted attention the most.

The arm that wasn't being used to hold me down brushed along the bare skin of my body and grabbed both of my hands. He pulled them up and trapped them above my head. He now had full power over me and full access to any part of me he wanted. The thought of being so powerless to him made me so frustrated I could have cried, but damn if it wasn't the best feeling in the fucking world.

I saw Sam inhale deeply with his eyes closed, and when they opened back up his warm eyes were now almost black with desire. Just the look he gave me was enough to make me let out another breathy moan and fruitlessly try to move against him again.

"God, you smell so fucking good." He said more to himself than anything else. As he continued his kisses down my body he released my lower half from the weight of his arm and slid two fingers into my already soaking wet center. He kept a steady hold on my wrists with his other hand, showing off just how… big he was compared to my tiny self. He licked my sensitive lips from the bottom to the top and I cried out, pushing my hips up into him, wanting nothing more than to bury my hands in his hair.

"Don't make me hold you down again baby." He warned me, with a dangerous hint to his voice. I did my best to hold still while he sweetly and slowly tortured my body. He took his time lapping at my center, literally making love to me with his magic tongue. I was aching for him to go faster, aching even more for him to be fully pushed inside me, but he was intent in his ministrations.

Sam brought me to the edge of orgasm, then backed off, depriving me of what I so desperately wanted. My fingers were tightly grasping at his effortlessly strong hands that bound me. I wanted to have them clawing down his wide shoulders in demand for him to let me cum. He was trying to drive me crazy!

"Sam.. baby please…" I whined, trailing off at the end as his tongue finally found my swollen clit. As soon as he licked and nipped at it, it was like electricity zapped through my entire being and I unraveled for him just like he'd obviously planned. My inner muscles clamped down on his fingers and my head fell back in total release, a moan coming up from somewhere deep in my chest.

"Good girl." He praised me and rewarded me by finally letting my hands go so that I could touch him freely. The very first thing I did was push him up so that I could get his pants off of him. I pulled down his underwear and his impressive length actually sprung out, immediately catching my attention. I licked my lips in sheer anticipation.

"Fuck, Bella." He pulled me up to stand, then kissed me deeply. His tongue found mine right away and they danced together giving me a taste of myself mixed in with his delicious flavor that could only be described as Sam.

I dropped to my knees before he could say another word and took as much of him as possible into my mouth, instantly turning myself on again. I used one hand to stroke what I couldn't fit into my mouth and the other one was between my own legs. Sam let out a deep growl at the sight, turning me on that much more.

Sam let out a few curses as I licked and sucked at every delectable inch of him. I kept my pace slow, trying to draw out the feeling and make it last for him. I wanted to torture him the way he had done to me, but I wanted him too much though, so before I knew it I'd grabbed his hands and put them on my head, allowing him to tangle his fingers in my hair.

He started to take control back, and I was more than happy to let him have it. At that point I just gripped his ass in my hands and held on as he thrust into my willing mouth over and over. I did what I could to keep up and lick the head of his dick every time he pulled out, and this just made the blow job that much more wet and sloppy. His chest rumbled in response, I knew he liked it that way.

We had been together enough times for him to know that he could completely dominate me and I would only want him more for it, so it wasn't a total surprise when he suddenly picked me up and pretty much tossed me back onto the bed. He flipped me onto my hands and knees and lifted my hips up, keeping my legs pressed together, putting my glistening pussy on display for him. He took a second to just look at me waiting for him to take me.

What did surprise me was when I felt his talented tongue back on my clit and two of his fingers back in me, pushing me to the edge again. I was shocked and manipulated into an all-consuming orgasm that had me literally screaming his name.

"Hell yeah baby, let me hear you scream for me." He demanded in my ear right as he slammed his rock hard cock into me, filling me in a way that no one else ever possibly could.

"Oh fuck! Sam...Sam...mm fuck." I screamed, mumbled, and moaned in time with each hard and fast push. From this position he was able to hit places in me I didn't even know existed and I was in pure ecstasy.

He pulled me up so that my back was flush with his chest and his burning mouth was back on my neck, sucking, biting, and leaving marks. The shameless vixen in me couldn't wait for people to see it and know what we'd been doing.

His fingers found my clit again and that combined with the feeling of my hardened tits dragging along the stiff cotton of the sheets with every thrust, I was overwhelmed with sensations. I came again, possibly harder than I ever had before, and I clamped down on his dick, hard. I recklessly called out to him, needing him to reach his end with me.

"Goddammit, Bella, fuck." Sam came right after and spilled his hot load into me, making a glorious mess out of me.

He gently pulled out of me and turned me around so that I was laying on my back and he softly kissed all the little marks he'd left on my body both from his more heated kisses and from his powerful hands. He gently left a gentle kiss on each of my wonderfully abused nipples and my neck, then finally my slightly swollen lips. Then he got up and silently left the room. I leaned up on my elbows to see if I could follow him with my eyes, too tired and jello-like to get up.

A moment later he returned with a warm, damp rag and smiled my favorite smile, just for me. He lightly dabbed at my thighs and over-sensitized sex to clean up the mess that we'd made together, then he kissed the soft skin there. It amazed me how he could go from crazy rough during sex to so gentle and caring immediately after.

He tossed the now dirty rag into the hamper and pulled out an over sized t-shirt and a pair of underwear from the dresser. He helped me into them since it seemed that my limbs were nearly useless at this point. He pulled on his own boxers, turned on the small television that sat atop the dresser, across from the bed, and situated himself behind me. At that moment, I was the most content that I had ever been, wrapped up protectively held in his arms.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update! This chapter was very strange to me. There were parts where I was feelin' the writer's mojo and could just write, write, write. But there were other parts where I just wasn't feeling it at all and struggled to get through it, and worst of all it made me totally second guess the parts I did have fun writing.**

 **I really have to thank Macabremystic on this one. She helped me survive this beast of a chapter! She's my irl bestie and she just posted the first chapter of a BellaxJake story that she's been working on! It's called Empty Gold and you should check it out! (It's in my favorites, so its easy to find!)**

 **Also, did you guys like the little namesake plug-in there? I hope it wasn't too cheesy!**

 **As always, happy reading!**

 **Dahlia**


End file.
